<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New World: Gods Will Fight by ARGMEHO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507341">A New World: Gods Will Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARGMEHO/pseuds/ARGMEHO'>ARGMEHO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A New World Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angels, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Conflict, Demons, Drama, F/M, Gender changing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Relationship Issues, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, Violence, absolute power, ancient gods, creators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARGMEHO/pseuds/ARGMEHO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't always what it seems. With Ichirou off in another realm, everyone must prepare themselves with little details of what is going to happen. Banding together, it's the only way to take back the throne, before the destruction of a world they come to know. How will it all end? Who will be left standing and who will fall?</p>
<p>This is the third story of this series. It's a continuation of the second story, A New World: Gods Among Us.</p>
<p>Warnings: some MalexFemale scenes, some MalexMale scenes, and violence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A New World Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world surrounding them was hot with fiery pits at the deepest opening. The ground beneath their feet was solid gravel and the flat path they were traveling had cliffs and rocky edges around them. This world was similar to Earth in the way the sky was open, though not a blue sky, it was a red sky. And white clouds were black clouds here. What would be a river of flowing water, was a river of flowing lava. The temperature was above normal too, with all the fire and lava it felt like opening up an oven for the first time and being hit with heat and steam, though here it never went away.</p>
<p>To make matters worse for the travelers, wasn’t the heat or rocky terrain, it was the random demon attacks that followed them. Demons had seemed close to humanoids in Hell, but here the demons resembled animals than humans. Covered with fur, or scales, or both, they attacked the travelers as much as they could before running off. Each one stronger than the last, and fighting felt like trying to push through the water, so much resistance.</p>
<p>“How much farther?” Having made another demon run for the hills, Ichirou panted as sweat fell from his head when he was hunched over trying to catch his breath. His traveling partner, Hisa, had moved from Ichirou’s head earlier from the sweat and was flying around Ichirou’s body. </p>
<p>“My, it shouldn’t be farther. Hisa can see the kingdom from above.” The small creature flew around Ichirou’s body. “Are you sure Hisa shouldn’t heal your wounds? They could be attracting them-”</p>
<p>Ichirou put his hand up for Hisa to stop her talking. “No, I came here to get stronger and if fighting my through these demons will show the creator I mean business, then that’s what I will do. Only heal me when I ask for it.” His dark red eyes looked to the flying creature. He stood up and ran a hand through his black short spiky hair and looked up at the sky.</p>
<p>“My, Hisa will do as you say then. Please, let’s continue.” The small creature started flying in front of Ichirou and around a corner. Ichirou rolled his eyes and picked up an iron sword he had fought off one of the demons and ran in the direction that Hisa went.</p>
<p>Turning the corner, Ichirou rolled his eyes as he gripped the sword in his hand. There was another demon there waiting for him and he swung the sword in the direction of the demon’s feet. The demon had dodged the attack by jumping but was the wrong thing to do, as the demon jumped over Ichirou’s head and he used the sword to slice the underbelly of the demon. It didn’t slice it open, only a flesh wound as the sword Ichirou was using was dull. He wished he could have brought one of Aoi’s finely crafted swords with him, instead of using a sword of iron that was dull no less.</p>
<p>A flesh wound wasn’t stopping this demon as it turned around and came charging at Ichirou. Ichirou had to jump out of the way, but he found himself almost falling over into the flowing river of lava. He made a quick movement with his vampire speed to move back on solid ground, but doing that made Ichirou feel exhausted. He had to thrust the sword into the ground to stop himself from falling over from the dizzy spell he brought on himself.</p>
<p>“Shit, I can’t do that.” Ichirou reminded himself as the demon was charging at him again. He had enough reaction time to put the sword between him and the demon, as the demon pushed Ichirou into the side of a rock formation. He grunted at the demon, as the demon snarled at him. Using one hand to keep the sword in place, Ichirou used his other hand to poke at the demon’s eye, not realizing he poked the eye out of its socket with his sharp claw-like nails.</p>
<p>The demon backed off whining in pain and shaking its head as Ichirou stepped away from the rock formation and looked at his hand. “Gross,” Ichirou had said, as he flung the eyeball into the river of lava. He shivered his shoulders at the felling and turned back towards the demon. This time Ichirou went on the offensive and attacked first, using the sword in one hand to slice across the demon’s face and used his other hand to punch hard on the top of the demon’s head as he jumped over the demon in a flip.</p>
<p>When he landed the jump, he turned around prepared to block an attack, but an attack didn’t come as Ichirou watched the demon climb up the rock wall formation and took off. Ichirou panted, a smirk appearing on his face. “Bastard got scared.” He told himself as he turned back around and the small creature appeared in front of his face.</p>
<p>“My, you aren’t doing so good. Hisa sees the kingdom close by, but your weapon is cracking.” Hisa’s words made Ichirou look to the sword in his hand. She was right, the sword had multiple cracks in the blade, that last attack was probably the cause. Ichirou grabbed the blade with his other hand and brought his knee up, he bent the blade around his knee and the blade shattered.</p>
<p>“I knew it wasn’t going to last long. I guess I have to go back to using my claws.” Ichirou tossed the hilt of the blade to the ground and shook his head, sweat from his black spiky hair went flying about. He started walking again, following the small creature. He was feeling hotter than usual as they kept getting closer to where Hisa was leading him. Water would have been a good thing to have brought with him too. If he knew anything about this place before coming, he would have bought supply, though, maybe a supply bag would have slowed him down. He was only wearing leather pants and leather boots. Well, the leather wasn’t the best choice to be wearing, but he had nothing else.</p>
<p>“My, there it is. You see Ichirou. Hisa knew it was in this direction.” The small creature fluttered around Ichirou’s head. Ichirou could feel the coolness of the wings flapping around him, it felt nice, but it was quickly replaced with the heat.</p>
<p>“You make it sound like you were guessing this whole time,” Ichirou growled lowly, he didn’t have the patience to deal with guesses. No matter now, they were only a hop and a skip away from the kingdom. Though, Ichirou knew it wasn’t going to be as easy as that, seeing creature looking down at the path they were going to walk down. “How about you fly us there? I’m done.”</p>
<p>The small creature giggled. “My, Ichirou giving up already. We are so close, and Hisa told you Hisa can’t transform into something bigger that can fly.” The small creature swirled around Ichirou’s body, helping cool down Ichirou for a moment.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I got it the first time I asked.” Ichirou placed his hands on his hips. Well, he had to keep going. This was what he wanted. It was either fight to meet another creator or fighting to gain the throne back in Hell, either way, Ichirou would have done it all by himself. Having Hisa with him here helped him keep cool for a moment.</p>
<p>The two travelers ended up continuing on their venture, with Ichirou fighting bare hands against claws and talons alike. Growling and grunting were coming from both sides, and always there was demon running from battle to save itself from any more harm. Even as the two travelers made it to the stairs of the kingdom, they didn’t escape their attackers unharmed. Ichirou had a slash across his chest and claw marks along his back. Hisa wanted to heal Ichirou, but Ichirou stopped her with a wave of his hand as he let his body heal itself as he climbed up the stairs.</p>
<p>The wounds on Ichirou’s body weren’t healing as fast as they should be, but Ichirou knew the reason why. They didn’t bleed at all even when he got them. He was feeling the blood hunger start to take his mind, but he kept his mind on the stairs that he was climbing. Even if Hisa healed his wounds, his hunger for blood would still be there. He was sure if he could see his face, his dark red eyes would be bright red now.</p>
<p>As Ichirou pushed the hunger from his mind, they made it to the top of the stairs, that’s when Ichirou noticed the air was cooler up here then it was down there. Being away from the flames and the river lava probably helped with that. In front of them were two large doors and beside the doorway were two warriors. At least, Ichirou could guess they were warriors. They looked to be overgrown scorpions with the body on a man on top of the scorpion body. They had their pincers and even the deadly tail of a scorpion pointed in Ichirou’s direct, ready to strike.</p>
<p>“My, Hisa and her friend want an audience with Ahyam.” The small creature flew around the two scorpion men. The scorpion men looked at each other before they came closer to Ichirou.</p>
<p>“Why should we let the likes of a weak demon through?” They spoke at the same time in the demonic tongue. </p>
<p>Ichirou wore a smirk on his face and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not as weak as I look. I’m actually a god.” He spoke in the demonic tongue that the two spoke to him in. “I have more than enough strength to take you both on.” He said in a challenge.</p>
<p>Before they could give Ichirou a reply the doors opened. The scorpion warriors moved away from Ichirou. “You may enter.” They both told Ichirou, so Ichirou and Hisa moved through the doorway, not taking the chance of getting into another fight. Ichirou may be cocky, but he knew he was at his limit for fighting.</p>
<p>They had walked into a red stone bricked room wherein the center of it was a platform. On top of that platform was fluffy pillow bedding and on that pillow was a creature that Ichirou didn’t know what to call. It had the head of a horned cow, with a muscular woman’s body, but it had four arms. As Hisa flew up to the creature, it stood up and Ichirou saw pass the waistline of the woman’s body was a body of a cow with two tails. Not to mention the whole body of the creature was covered with fur, except the nipples on the woman’s body. This was definitely a creature Ichirou never saw before or even named. He figured it was a cow head on a human body but having a human body on a cow's body really stump him.</p>
<p>“My, you need to learn to introduce yourself.” Hisa came back to Ichirou, snapping him out of his daze. Ichirou blinked at the small creature and looked back at the other creature. </p>
<p>“My apologies. I am Ichirou.” Ichirou bowed to the creature upon the platform. He stayed that way till the creature had come down from the platform and stood in front of Ichirou, the creature was taller then a normal size house Ichirou realized.</p>
<p>“Is that the only name you have?” The voice of the creature sounded so deep, but Ichirou could hear the feminine tone there too.</p>
<p>Ichirou stood up straight and looked up at the creature, his neck was going to hurt from the creature standing so close to him. “Well, I have many names I can add. My birth name is Matsumoto Ichirou, or Ichirou Matsumoto, depending on if you want the surname at the end. I had found out later in life I was Ichirou, Prince of the Vampire Demon Clan, but I never used it. I have been called Ichirou, Prince of the Underworld. After my friend had taken the throne from Lucifer, Prince of Darkness. My friend calls himself Bailie, King of the Underworld.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” The creature looked down at Ichirou. The creature moved away from Ichirou, and Ichirou was able to rub the back of his neck. Looking up was putting a strain on his muscles he didn’t think would hurt so much. The creature moved over to what looked like to be a balcony and Hisa grabbed some of Ichirou’s hair and was pulling him in the direction of the larger creature. “See that.” The larger creature pointed out, a cloud of purple violet floating in the sky. It reminded Ichirou of the sky in Hell. The dark purple looming sky.</p>
<p>“Yes, I see that. Is that Hell?” Ichirou asked, even if he figured it out, he wanted to be sure.</p>
<p>The creature looked down at Ichirou. “That is the home that you call Hell. That Lucifer you mentioned created that space himself. I have no control of it, and I have tried to destroy it. Weak demons seem to flee there and can get through the barrier that surrounds it, but not strong demons. Year after year, I have tried to know what is on the other side.”</p>
<p>“Well, on the other side of the purple haze you see, was Nine Levels of Hell. Though, with a war raging on for the throne and control, there are two levels of Hell left.” Ichirou spoke, to which the small creature flew away from Ichirou and up to the large creature's head.</p>
<p>“Why have you come here then? If there is a war going on, you should be with your people fighting that war. I have no control nor can I destroy that space you call Hell because it’s not my creation. Some other creator created that land, and I don’t know who Lucifer was created by, but if you know, then you have to get that creator to destroy that space.” The large creature wasn’t sounding to please to have to tell Ichirou that. The large creature moved away from the balcony and moved back to the platform to lay down as Ichirou turned around.</p>
<p>“Yeah, finding that Creator is impossible. At least I can’t talk to them face to face.” Ichirou scratched the back of his neck. “I want to fight, but I’ll be up against gods. I don’t have the strength and power I need to fight them right now. So, I came here to train and grow into the god that I should be.”</p>
<p>The large creature looked down at Ichirou, before snorting. “Then go out there and fight. Gain your strength and show them who has power.” The large creature pointed out towards the balcony. “There are many demons who would fight a weakling such as yourself. Here, if demons walk on two feet and look similar to humans, they are weak. You will have no problem finding a fight among the demons of this world.”</p>
<p>“Wow, so that why I was attacked so much?” Ichirou chuckled. He ran a hand down his torso and felt the open wound on his chest. He couldn’t fight, at least not in this condition. “I have a favor to ask. You see I’m hungry and -”</p>
<p>Before Ichirou could finish, the two doors to the room they were in opened up and three demon creatures came in, snarling, grunting, and growling. Neither Ichirou nor Hisa could understand what was going on, but Ichirou noticed one of them to the large demon he had gouged an eye out of. The larger creature, Ahyam, could understand exactly what was going on.</p>
<p>“Is that the weakling you all speak of?” The large creature pointed to Ichirou, and the demons turned their heads towards him. Their eyes laid on Ichirou and their snarls and growls became frantic. “Ichirou, you were going to ask me a question before we were rudely interrupted.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was. I’m hungry and the only thing that will satisfy my hunger is blood at the moment.” Ichirou smirked, with his two extending fangs sticking out. This made the large creature snort and turn away from Ichirou.</p>
<p>Hisa flew up to the large creature. “My, Ahyam. Ichirou isn’t a demon you know of. He is a vampire demon, meaning he feeds off the blood of others to keep himself alive. Hisa never saw one before either, but Hisa knows you will be interested in watching his display.”</p>
<p>“Fine, if Hisa says it will be worth it, then attack.” The large creature pointed towards Ichirou and the three demons that came in started to charge at Ichirou. He was taken by surprise at this, but he understood Hisa wanted him to show what he could do. This might be his only chance to show what he was made of as it seems the larger creator didn’t think so highly of Ichirou.</p>
<p>There was the large demon with the missing eye, one that looked like a rhino and a bear combined, and the smaller furry fluff ball that Ichirou had never seen before, but it didn’t matter. He held his ground against the larger demon, who then tossed Ichirou up in the air towards the wall. Ichirou, bright red eyes and all, tapped into his vampire abilities and used the wall as his landing. He stayed holding on to the wall with his feet and hand as he looked at the three demons below. This was going to need more than just his usual strength, he needs to bring out the hunger. So, Ichirou took his claws on his free hand and reached behind himself, and dug his claws into his shoulder blade. Then he sliced his claws from his shoulder blade, over his shoulder, and down his chest. The gashes were deeply looking, and no blood dropped from his new wounds, as Ichirou’s body was trying to heal itself, but without blood, his mind became that of a rogue vampire, hunger took over and the need for blood was stronger now.</p>
<p>Ichirou pushed off the wall, and went for the rhino-bear demon, and slammed his foot on top of its head before jumping towards the fluff ball. It was small in size, but as Ichirou got closer, the fluff that seemed to be soft turned into sharp spikes. Now Ichirou knew he had fought against this one before and reached out his claws to grab its neck and slice into it. The larger demon came charging back at Ichirou, tossing the rhino-bear demon aside as it was in its path toward Ichirou. It came from behind Ichirou and tossed him again with its head. Ichirou hissed at the larger demon, but when he landed on the wall again, he took off towards the rhino-bear demon, going for its hind legs, as they were soft and furry with hair. He managed to dig his claws in, making the demon howled in pain, but as Ichirou had his hands dug into its flesh the larger demon came charging at the two. Ichirou was quick to move in a flash away from the rhino-bear demon, but the demon wasn’t quick to move as the larger demon tossed the rhino-bear demon out of the room towards the balcony, where it tried to save itself, but it fell to its death at the bottom in the river of lava.</p>
<p>Ichirou made quick steps towards the smaller demon, grabbing a hold of it two of its spikes with his hands and as the larger demon came charging towards Ichirou, he shoved the spiky demon into the eye socket of the demon’s only good eye. Howling of pain was heard from the larger demon as it charged into the wall. Ichirou wasted no time as the scent of blood was filling his nose and he jumped for the large demon and found a soft spot right behind its skull and sunk his teeth in. The large demon tried thrashing its head around, trying to get Ichirou off, but it’s movements slowed as Ichirou sucked faster and drained the demon of its blood. The smaller demon was no more, as Ichirou’s claws had sliced into its neck earlier and it bled out, but the blood wasn’t blood, but an ooze of an insect, so Ichirou didn’t feed on it.</p>
<p>After the larger demon was drained of its blood, Ichirou hopped back away from the fallen demon and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He licked his hand as he turned around to face the larger creature and the small creature.</p>
<p>“Tell me, how were you created? I have never seen such a demon as yourself with speed and agility, not to mention strength. You look like a weakling, but you show more power.” The large creature inquired of Ichirou to explain as he walked over to the platform, looking up at the large creature.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t created, I was conceived.” Ichirou’s eyes faded back into their dark red pools. He was satisfied, for now. He didn’t like letting the beast of the vampire in him take over, but the thrill of the battle was like a high he enjoyed the feeling. “My parents were created from Lucifer’s blood, and Lucifer was created from the blood of God, or whatever you guys call him.”</p>
<p>This made the large creature grumble, to which Hisa was there to explain. “My, who Ichirou talks about is Ehyeh. Ehyeh created Lucifer. Lucifer created the place they know as Hell. Before your demons came to Lucifer, Lucifer had created six other beings he could control with his blood. Ichirou is a child of two of those beings who mated.”</p>
<p>“So, Ichirou is half of a creator, by the sounds of it.” The large creature leans back against the pillows. “Though Ichirou doesn’t sit on the throne in Hell, someone else does, and only the bloodline of a creator can.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that would be Bailie, King of the Underworld. He’s a friend of mine, but he isn’t in control of Hell. He’s in Hell’s dungeon as a god sits on the throne in Hell. Last I heard it was Hades, a Greek God who sat on the throne.” Ichirou shoved his hands into his pockets, seeming to think this was way over in his head. “Bailie is an offspring of Lucifer’s when he mated with an angel. Bailie is the official heir to the throne in Hell.”</p>
<p>The larger creature seemed to be thinking this over. “Bailie as you call him, just recently took the throne from Lucifer, right?” Ichirou nodded his head. “Then Bailie is a third of a creator. Ichirou should be sitting on the throne, not Bailie.”</p>
<p>Ichirou shook his head as he took his hands out of his pockets. “There was a prediction, that if I sat on the throne, I would rule Hell in the worse way possible. I can’t have that power, but Bailie became enchanted by the original throne and his ruling was corrupted. I managed to find a way to destroy the original throne and place another in its place. Or else, destroying the throne would have destroyed Hell itself.”</p>
<p>The large creature nodded its big horned cow head. “I believe I see the picture here now. You need to be sitting on that throne now. You have overcome the corruption and created the throne for yourself to rule from, you may have saved your friend, but it is you who should be sitting there unless Lucifer is reborn. I think you should go and train yourself, you aren’t a weakling, but the demons don’t know that.” The large creature gestured to Ichirou to leave. “Find your strength and return when you are ready.”</p>
<p>Ichirou could see that the large creature didn’t want him around anymore and had thoughts going through its head that needed to be sorted out. Ichirou came here to become stronger, so he wasn’t going to pass up the chance in doing that. He took his leave of the room, as Hisa was about to follow, but the large creature stopped the smaller creature. </p>
<p>“You need to stay.” The large creature spoke, just before closing its eyes and shrinking down to more of a human-sized creature. The large creature now had a human woman’s face and torso, but after the waistline, it was the body of a cow still. The human head had long locks of brown hair and dark brown eyes. The smaller creature got the point and made itself bigger in its humanoid form of a female with soft pink hair and emerald green eyes. </p>
<p>“Dress yourself, Hisa.” The once large creature tossed over a tunic long enough to be a short dress on Hisa. “This body is disgusting, but I can’t travel anywhere in my kingdom without it.”</p>
<p>“My, if you lost the animal part of your body, you would be more appealing, Ahyam,” Hisa spoke as she dressed quickly and followed the other who was walking towards another door behind the platform</p>
<p>“Walking on two legs is a sign of weakness, Hisa. Four legs show you have strength, and even more, legs show you have what it takes to take out the weak. I do not need any more than four, because I have four arms to work with.” Ahyam told Hisa, as they walked into another room where a round table was in the center. They walked over to the table and looked down at it. It was like a map of the galaxies, but they were realms. </p>
<p>“My, there are more realms than before.” Hisa noticed as she was looking over the huge map. “Where was Hisa’s realm before?”</p>
<p>“Here.” Ahyam pointed out as she zoomed in on six realms. “This is where we are, in my realm.” She pointed to a red glowing world. “This is Ehyeh’s realm.” She pointed to a blue glowing world. “And this is the Earth realm.” She pointed to a yellow glowing world. “Your realm should be in this space.” She pointed to a space on the map. The three realms would have created a triangle around the Earth realm.</p>
<p>“My, what are those three other worlds between our realms?” Hisa noticed the dark purple realms that were between the three big realms. </p>
<p>“Those are were the monster hide. Traveling between each realm is a death warrant because monsters rule the space between realms. It’s strange because monsters used to live in every realm, but now it’s like they have their own world, but their worlds are the traveling routes between our realms.” Ahyam explained. “No one can travel between realms because of this.”</p>
<p>Hisa looked over the map and touched the place where her realm used to be and zoomed in on it. There was the faint green glow. “My, Hisa’s realm could still be there. Look.”</p>
<p>Ahyam looked and seen the green glow that used to be Hisa’s realm. “I thought the monster destroyed your realm. How is it possible? Unless it’s repairing itself because you are the creator and you are still alive.”</p>
<p>“My, we have to go there. We have to travel there and see it.” Hisa excitedly smiled as she grabbed Ahyam’s arm and started pulling on one of her arms. “Hisa could have a realm to create. It’s been waiting for Hisa all this time. Almost two thousand years.”</p>
<p>Ahyam shook her head. “We can’t, Hisa. As long the monsters have their worlds between our realms, we can’t travel. It’s a death wish even for us. Monsters are pure evil.”</p>
<p>Hisa sighed and looked away from the map. “My, Hisa’s realm is waiting for Hisa to flourish it with creations. Hisa hates Kiila for what he has done to Hisa’s realm.”</p>
<p>“I know Kiila creates monsters, but are you sure he did it personally?” Ahyam asked as Hisa shrugged her shoulders. “Wish I could find Kiila in this mess, but having three worlds between our realms it will be impossible to pinpoint him.”</p>
<p>“My, Hisa wished things were easy to answer. As to why Ehyeh wants to destroy all evil from his realm and the Earth realm? Doesn’t he know we all create things of good and evil, and not just purely good? Only Kiila can create things of pure evil.” Hisa now questioned something that the demons and angels had brought to her attention before.</p>
<p>“What did you say, Hisa?” Ahyam questioned Hisa, as she zoomed the map back out to where they could see the three realms and three worlds. “Ehyeh is trying to make things pure good. Doesn’t he remember that evil and good must co-exist for a living being to be created? Trying to create a being of pure good is impossible.”</p>
<p>Hisa shook her head. “My, Hisa knows it’s impossible, but Ehyeh is trying to do it. Kiila creates things of pure evil, so why can’t he create things of pure good?”</p>
<p>“To do that, Ehyeh must have a deal with Kiila. If Kiila creates more monsters and the balance between good and evil becomes unstable, it might be possible. Though, I have my realm, so the balance with always exist.” Ahyam tells Hisa.</p>
<p>“My, Ehyeh has the plan to purify his realm and Earth’s realm. Making Hell nonexistent to everyone, which could mean-” Hisa stopped speaking as the two creators looked at themselves with realization. Hell was in Ahyam’s realm and it was a ticking time bomb.</p>
<p>“We have to get Ichirou back to Hell and under his control. Then, we can fuse Hell with my world, making it come under my control rather than Ehyeh’s control.” Ahyam was zooming in on her world she resided in right now. “I would say it could be fused with another world of mine in the realm, but I want Hell close by to know I have control of it.”</p>
<p>“My, what if it can’t be fused and controlled by you? You would be just setting a bomb near yourself to destroy you.” Hisa bit down on her lower lip. “Hisa knows the throne in Hell is the only thing that keeps Hell alive. What if…” Hisa trailed off as she felt something in the air shift. “My, what was that?”</p>
<p>Ahyam shook her head and moved away from the map table and back through the door they came in from. She moved around the platform and walked over to the balcony. “I believe something happened in Hell. The shift in the air is the changing of rulers in Hell. You can only feel it from up here in my kingdom.”</p>
<p>Hisa had followed Ahyam to the balcony and looked out at the purple haze in the sky. No one would have been able to tell by just looking, but Ahyam had experienced this numerous of times to know what the shift in the air was about. “My, who now sits on the throne?” Hisa asked, but no reply was given as neither of them knew.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damn it all to Hell!” Rang out a voice in the throne room. Hades sat on the throne with his wife Persephone beside him. “How can one man be so good and overtake our forces?” He was upset by the fact that Lord Nobunaga had once again removed more soldiers from the battlefield, Osiris’s army was gone. Though secretly, the army had just moved sides, Hades didn’t know that.</p><p> </p><p>“Overlord, I believe we should have a sit down with Lord Nobunaga. It’s clear the battle will end with one army completely wiped out. If we sat with Lord Nobunaga, maybe we can come up with an agreement.” Medusa spoke, standing in the line with the others. Seth, Osiris, and even Kenickie.</p><p> </p><p>Hades drummed his fingers on the stone arm of the throne. “Maybe. Though, I am not sure Lord Nobunaga will surrender his land.” He looked quite displeased. “Lord Nobunaga always picks a winning side, so whose side is he on, if not his own?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s clearly not of who we do not speak of. If it was, who we do not speak of, he would have made his move already. I just know it.” Kenickie stood there with his sandy blonde hair in a mess. From under his hair, one could see his bright red eyes. His muscular arms were bare and showing from his shirt. It seemed Kenickie had gotten a bit of a workout since he had last seen Ichirou.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, how is the progress going for us with that whole situation?” Hades looked uninterested, but he was listening for any change that Kenickie would inform him about.</p><p> </p><p>Kenickie shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “There haven’t been many updates, at least not from our resource. I believe he may have fallen in battle. The last checkpoint was Japan, and since a few days ago, we haven’t heard a word from Michael. Seems he was either found and killed, or he found who we do not speak of and was killed in battle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, he always gets in the way.” Hades had stopped getting annoyed by Ichirou’s actions. Though, to him, Ichirou always got in the way of his plans. It was like Ichirou was always a step ahead of him. “Do we have any progress to find the spy in our troops, Seth?”</p><p> </p><p>The tall Egyptian man shook his head. “No, Overlord. We have had bugs out there to find any backstabbing in our plans, but it seems the spy may be outsmarting us with code, or there isn’t a spy at all.” His black unruly hair was hanging down. His black eyes looked to Hades, hoping that Hades would stop the unneeded search.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Hades began as he looked at his wife, Persephone. “I just know there is a spy or something. We have done all we can to secure our spot. I’m not going to give it up so easily. Keep searching.”</p><p> </p><p>Persephone nodded her head and got up from her spot beside the throne and left the throne room. She walked down a spiral staircase in a hidden passageway to the dungeon. The dungeon was cold and dark, with a few lit torches as she made her way down the corridor. She reached the cell of a certain demon and tapped on the bars with a nearby stick. “Are you awake?”</p><p> </p><p>The creature moved in the cell, seemed it was sitting with it’s back towards the bars. As it stood up, the boned wings raddled and snapped back into place. It walked closer to the bars of the cell, its eyes pitch black, and its skin on its body was red and black from being burnt over and over again. Ram style horns stuck out from its head. “What is it you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bailie, dear. You know Hades still beats himself over the death of your mate. If he knew his men were injecting poisons into his skin, he would have stopped the torture sooner.” Persephone gave the creature known as Bailie a sad look. “Even I’m hurt by the news still.”</p><p> </p><p>Bailie snarled at her. “If any of you felt sorry, to begin with, none of that would have gone on and Odi would still be alive today.” He turned his back on her. “I know why you have come to see me again, and my answer is still the same. No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? We know you can search into another's mind and see everything they think of. Hades said he would give you your freedom and a patch of land to live on, once he has all of Hell if you find the spy among our ranks.” Persephone was pleading with Bailie.</p><p> </p><p>“No. My freedom isn’t worth it now. Without Odi, and if I knew Hell wouldn’t be destroyed I would have ended my life already.” Bailie spat out. “There are too many innocent lives that would perish if I were to kill myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand your need to protect the innocent.” Persephone sighed. There had to be a way to get Bailie to turn to their side, but killing his mate was the last straw. Without a bargaining chip, they couldn’t get Bailie to do anything for them. “Your friend Ichirou by the sounds of it defeated the archangel Michael somewhere in Japan. I believe if Ichirou is there, the rest of your friends are there too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some friends they are. They should have had a plan by now and came for me and Odi already, but they didn’t, and now I will rot in this cell for all eternity. Even if they decide to rescue me now, it’d be pointless. I have made bed down here and I’m not leaving.” Bailie’s sour mood showed Persephone that Bailie wasn’t going to choose sides now, he was alone in this.</p><p> </p><p>Persephone let out a soft sigh as she left the dungeon. She felt bad for Bailie and there wasn’t anything she could do to help Bailie, but Hades had left the job of dealing with Bailie to her. She could offer anything, for exchange of his powers, but he refused. She even once offered her body to Bailie, the idea intrigued Bailie for a moment, before he told her he would kill her. He made Persephone take back the offer. She never offered herself to Bailie after that.</p><p> </p><p>As she made her way up the stairs, she ducked into the kitchen where the staff was busy running around, getting things ready for Hades’ lunch. She stopped a server. “Have you made Bailie’s meal up for the day?” The server blinked, before going over to the head chef and asked. Soon, a meal was presented to Persephone on a rusted metal tray. The food was slopped on top of the tray, though she could smell that it was quite a delightful meal, just didn’t look pleasing.</p><p> </p><p>About to make her way back down the hidden spiral staircase, Persephone was stopped by Kenickie. It seemed the meeting with Hades had finished. “Are you going to go see him again?” Kenickie asked Persephone, having grabbed her upper arm to stop her in her tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, Kenickie.” Persephone nodded her head once. “I always visit him. It’s up to me to keep him company. Hades made it my job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think it’s a bit too grimy down there for a beautiful lady such as yourself to be visiting that filth.” Kenickie let go of Persephone’s arm as he stuck his finger in the food of the tray and had a taste, before spitting it to the side. “He’s getting a treat today. Lucky for him.” He scowled as he walked away from her. He hated how he couldn’t eat solid food, only tasting, but even then he couldn’t swallow it.</p><p> </p><p>Kenickie made his way out of the castle. He hated being in the castle now more than ever. Too many memories in there for him. Walking the halls, Kenickie always heard that giggle of a certain hybrid, but when he’d turn the corner, there was no one there. When he passed the bedrooms, he expected to see Aoi leaning against the door frame of his room. When he spent time in the library, the door would open and he’d be expecting a certain Egyptian boy to walk in. If he walked into the kitchen, he wanted to see Odi in there cooking with Hyde. He felt guilt, but he knew he had live life his way. The two he could live without were Ichirou and Max. He made a vowed when hunting Ichirou if he caught either of them, he would finish them off.</p><p> </p><p>Dwelling on the past had brought him to the center of town, to a nice little demon cafe that sold blood as well. He remembered coming here for the first time with Velma on a date, oh how he wished she was still alive. Even if she was a succubus, he still enjoyed his time with her. Now, he was with Medusa, and to say, it was quite boring really. All the romantic stuff he did for her, and she would lay there for Kenickie, he got bored with their time together. Though he had to keep her pleased, or she would see him as an enemy and turn him to stone.</p><p> </p><p>Though from the corner of his eye he caught two people he didn’t expect to see outside the castle, Seth and Osiris. Even he knew the mythologies about them and them being together and friendly threw up warning flags for him. He blended into the crowd and started following them.</p><p> </p><p>They made their way into a witch’s medicine shop and Kenickie raised a brow as he waited a few seconds to see if they were coming back out, but they didn’t. He took the chance and snuck into the shop. He reached his hand up to stop the bell before it could ring telling those inside there was a customer. He wasn’t even a customer anyways. The shop seemed pretty dead silent, the shelves were barely stocked as he made his way through. No one was in the shop, but Kenickie could have sworn he seen the two gods come in here. Slowly, he made his way to the backroom of the shop and leaned against the door to see if he could hear anything.</p><p> </p><p>“-you know he is trying to get Bailie on his side, he can read minds.” One voice spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be pointless, he had Odi killed. Persephone fed him the bullshit that Odi was poisoned without Hades' knowledge, but that’s not the truth.” A female’s voice was the next to be heard.</p><p> </p><p>“The time to act is now. Before Hades gets Bailie on his side.” The first voice spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you suggest we go about that?” A second voice spoke. “We have no soldiers to fight with us, so it’ll just be you and me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could ask Nobunaga to send a few of his soldiers to cover for you. Hades has never seen Nobunaga’s soldiers before, so two assassins from him would be the perfect execution.” The female spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>It got quiet in the room, but that was enough for Kenickie to understand what was going on. He backed up from the door and turned around quickly, ready to run, but he tripped over a stand and fell to the ground. He picked himself up, but before he could make another move, his head was bagged and he was dragged on the floor. He tried to flail his arms and legs around to get the bag off his head, but his feet were bound together and his hands were as well, as if by magic. He was placed in a chair and the bag was taken off his head.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I see we do have a spy in the ranks.” Seth stood in front of Kenickie with Osiris and Nephthys behind him. “Shall we take him to Hades and expose him as the enemy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! I’m not the spy. You are all conspiring against Hades, you are the spies.” Kenickie struggled in his binds. “I’ll tell Hades everything when you try to frame me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t tell Hades anything if we cut out your tongue.” Seth smiled with glee in his eyes as he brought out a dagger. “You know, we will have to tell Hades that spies who conspire against the throne deserved to be de-tongued.</p><p> </p><p>“Seth, that’s not even a real word.” Osiris shook his head. “Come here, I want to have a word with you.” Osiris walked away, and Seth followed after him to hear him out.</p><p> </p><p>Kenickie looked towards them, trying to read their lips, but Nephthys got in his way. “You know, Persephone tells me a lot. She says you are Medusa’s new boy toy. How does it feel to be used by the woman who hates men and be used for your knowledge on the others?”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Nephthys, Kenickie narrowed his red eyes at her. “I’m not being used. I’m showing her how a man should treat a woman, that’s all. And so what if I’m being used by Hades for my knowledge on the others? They shouldn’t have left in the first place and taken their punishment like real men, especially him.” Kenickie put a bite on the word ‘him’, telling her who he was talking about exactly.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, you shower Medusa with gifts and show her a romantic time, only for her to lay down for you and doesn’t bother showing you any love back.” Nephthys watched Kenickie’s face for the truth. “Exactly, she is using you. She never cared for men, no matter what they did for her out of the kindness of their hearts. She was beautiful, but she used men for her enjoyment to have riches. Then Athena came along, and Medusa couldn’t use her beauty to get what she wanted and that’s how the whole fight between Athena and Medusa came about.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenickie looked away from Nephthys. “What do you propose I do? Leave Hades’ and Medusa’s side to join your side? What would that get me? You will just use me to get what you want anyways, just like them.”</p><p> </p><p>Osiris and Seth had come back from talking to each other. “What is it you want?” Osiris asked Kenickie. “There must be something in it for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“All I want is to kill my sire. That bastard.” Kenickie cursed. “He brought me into this world and I hate him for it. I watched the love of my life marry my brother because I was dead to them. Then he got all fruity with me, wanting the hanky panky. If that wasn’t the worse of it, I had to agree to be with him and sleep in the same bed as him. Another man for bloody Christ. Even still, he tried to be faithful to me, but he ran around with Max all the time, slept with Max too, it was discussing. I want them both dead, I’ll kill Ichirou for bring me into this world and I’ll kill Max for his unfaithfulness to Hyde.”</p><p> </p><p>The three looked at each other. It was clear Kenickie had a lot of anger towards just two people, even in his fit of anger, he spoke the name of the one they weren’t allowed to mention anymore. “How’s this? You work for us, we give you protection against Hades and Medusa, and you can kill whoever you want to kill. All we ask of you is if you hear anything that could be useful against Hades, you tell us. When and if we do get the throne, you can do whatever you want, you can leave and go hunt for the others if you want.” Nephthys beat Seth and Osiris to dealing with Kenickie, she had her own idea. “We know Hades wants him dead right away, but once he is dead, you will be tossed away like old news. At least with us, you can choose what you want to do after and no relationship to bind you to us.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenickie watched Seth and Osiris as they seemed to let Nephthys handle Kenickie in her own way. They had nothing to add to her words. “What if I said I agreed with you, but turn around and go off to tell Hades your plan?” He gave a cheeky grin.</p><p> </p><p>“That is true, there is that problem.” Nephthys smiled sweetly as she conjured up a scorpion and let it crawl from her hand to Kenickie, where it crawled under his shirt and vanished. Though, Nephthys patted Kenickie’s left chest muscle. “That little friend of ours will give you a sting that’ll end your life if you open your mouth about us going against Hades. He comes off when Hades is no longer on the throne.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Kenickie looked at where her hand was placed, before looking up at her again. “What if I decide to not work for either of you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Hades has you under his thumb, so good luck trying to deceive him. As for us, we just need you to keep your mouth shut. If you want to work with us, then by all means you are welcomed too. If you don’t want to, not a big deal to us.” Nephthys looked at the other two and they nodded their heads agreeing with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Can I go now? You have already planted your scorpion on me, so I can’t say anything.” Kenickie tried to move out of the binds.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to hear what he’s going to decide,” Seth spoke from behind Nephthys, not ready to let Kenickie leave this instant.</p><p> </p><p>Nephthys sighed and rolled her eyes. “You have to give him time. He needs to think about it freely on his own.” She nodded her head towards Osiris, who released Kenickie from the binds. “There, you may go and do as you please. Remember, keep your lips sealed.” She waved him off, as Kenickie snarled and left them and the medicine shop.</p><p> </p><p>“My, you are full of surprises, my dear,” Seth spoke as he faced Nephthys with a grin. Nephthys backed herself against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make a deal without your say. I promise I won’t do it again, Seth.” Nephthys had lost the strong confident woman she was when talking to Kenickie.</p><p> </p><p>“Seth, don’t hurt her. She did well. Better than either of us could have done. She has a bit more knowledge of the bloodsucker's life then we did.” Osiris placed his hand on Seth’s shoulder to stop him from walking towards Nephthys.</p><p> </p><p>Seth nodded his head. “You’re right, brother. You did well, my dear.” Seth said to Nephthys before turning to Osiris. “What do you think is going to happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think Hades is going to find out one way or another, especially if Kenickie doesn’t believe that scorpion is real. It was a nice trick, Nephthys, but once he realizes it’s not real when he speaks to anyone about it, there goes our plan.” Osiris kept his hand on Seth’s shoulder to ground him from hurting Nephthys for tricking Kenickie.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I tried to make it believable.” Nephthys hugged herself with one arm holding her other arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, trust me. It was believable, you had Seth convinced before I said anything.” Osiris smiled as he looked at his brother, who rolled his eyes. Yeah, Seth did believe it. “Our attack has to be tonight. It the only way we can be sure Hades doesn’t find out.”</p><p> </p><p>“That means we have to get our hands dirty.” Seth didn’t like that idea. He had done enough of getting his hands dirty when he was on Earth. “How are we going about this then? All three of us are going to have to work together.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Osiris spoke of a plan he had, one that could be done at anytime before, but he didn’t want to go through with it till he knew it was their last resort.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Late at night, the dark purple sky had darkened to almost blackness. Wandering souls moaned on the street outside the castle walls, but that was the only sound in the night. No owls, no insects, and no moon to light the way in the darkness. It seemed everyone was asleep outside the castle, but the four attackers in the castle. Kenickie had agreed to go with their plan, and his part in the plan was finishing off Medusa. It sounded easy enough, but it was far from easy. Anytime he moved in bed, her snake hair would awaken before calming back to sleep. He knew the snakes would wake Medusa up in a heartbeat if they sensed danger. He was glad for not having a heartbeat at this moment because it would be beating in his chest so hard the snakes would have noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Seth and Osiris had the idea of killing Hades, but neither of them could decide who should do it. Nephthys was in charge of taking out Persephone, but she was nervous. Her hands were sweaty and shaking, it wasn’t an easy task to do now. Sure, in their past lives on Earth, it might have been easier for all of them, but in Hell with the throne on the line, it was too much for Nephthys, so she passed the dagger to Seth, to which Seth was now in charge of killing Persephone and Osiris had the chance to take out Hades.</p><p> </p><p>With everything set, the Egyptian gods moved in the shadows and only the shadows. Nephthys was going to be stationed outside the room and give a single knock if anyone came by from her part in the shadows. Seth and Osiris used the shadows to slip through the crack in the door and made their way around the room to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ngh, no. I don’t want… No, worms.” Hades was in a deep sleep, dreaming. “No… Worms are for the dead.” He started to toss in his sleep, which he threw his large arm over Persephone, waking her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hades, move,” Persephone whispered, trying to nudge Hades away from her. It wasn’t working, so she had to sit up in bed. She moved her legs over the edge of the bed and yawned.</p><p> </p><p>Seth and Osiris both looked at each other. They were going to have to act now. Before they could move in the shadows, Persephone got up and walked away from the bed, making the two pause their actions. She walked over to where the bathroom was and she flipped out the light. If she had turned around to look towards the bed at that moment, she would have seen Seth right behind her and Osiris right beside Hades, at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>With the door shut, Osiris crouched down on all four on the side Hades was sleeping on, waiting. Seth was waiting beside the bathroom door. The moment seemed to tick by, but no sound came from the bathroom. Osiris gestured to Seth to check, but then Hades had gotten up then and Osiris, still using the shadow, blended in so Hades wouldn’t know he was there.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn woman. Falls asleep on the toilet. If she did it in the dark, then I wouldn’t be woken up by the light.” Hades yawned out loud, as he opened the bathroom door letting in the light, and Seth and Osiris had no place to hide, but in obvious hiding places around the furniture. “Come on, here we go,” Hades said as he helped Persephone up from the toilet and walked back to the bed to lay her down. He paused for a moment as he felt something off in the air. “Who’s there?” He called out, but no answer came. He shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the bathroom to shut off the light.</p><p> </p><p>Seth and Osiris wasted no time now, they were stalling and they both knew it. So when the light shut off. Seth raced over to Persephone and placed a hand quickly over her mouth with the blade slicing across her neck at the same time. She choked on her own blood before Seth stabbed her twice in the heart.</p><p> </p><p>As fast as Seth moved, Osiris moved faster and he stood behind Hades with a blade slicing his neck wide open, that Osiris placed his hand on Hades’ forehead and bent his neck backward so he could slice again and again. Until Hades was decapitated and Osiris now held Hades’ head in his hand. With the dagger he had, he thrust the blade into Hades’ chest as his final blow.</p><p> </p><p>The scent of blood filled the air and seeped out of the room and the scent traveled to the rooms of the castle and even into Kenickie’s room that he shared with Medusa. He caught the scent and sat up. The snails on Medusa’s head managed to catch the scent as well and Medusa woke up beside Kenickie fast, but she was fast to move out of the bed towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Kenickie was fast behind her, she didn’t notice the blade at her neck till it was too late for snakes to warn her that Kenickie had a blade in his hand. He sliced her throat and her blood splattered against the door. She turned around, holding her neck and looked at Kenickie with her eyes, ready to turn him into stone, but Kenickie had already thought ahead and flashed a mirror in her face. She stoned herself and Kenickie punched Medusa right where her heart was before the stone could take over her completely. He ripped out Medusa’s heart from her chest and she fell to the ground in a stoned covered mess with a hole in her chest where her heart should have been.</p><p> </p><p>With Medusa’s lifeless, stoned body in front of him. Kenickie looked at the heart in his hand. It was still beating, so he stabbed the heart with the blade he had and threw the objects to the ground. He could see the bloodied mess that was created. He saw the blood on his hands. How could he do such a thing? Kenickie dropped to his knees and pounded the floor with his fist.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not a monster. I’m not a monster.” Kenickie started to sob against his arm. He couldn’t believe he killed someone, someone he was to show affection too nonetheless. He couldn’t understand why it had to be him. He wasn’t a monster.</p><p> </p><p>Then the image of Ichirou’s face flashed in his mind. “That bloody bastard. He made me do it, he turned me into this monster.” Kenickie growled as he lifts his head, blood tears had fallen from his eyes. “I’ll kill him if it’s the last thing I do.” He slammed his fist once again into the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Just outside Kenickie’s room, Seth and Osiris left the room where they had killed the two gods. Seth now carried the head of Hades, which Osiris gave to him. The three Egyptian Gods made their way down the stairs to the main floor. No one was around. No guards or staff, which was perfect as Nephthys and Osiris opened the two stone doors for Seth to enter the throne room. The throne sat there, looking bare without Hades sitting there.</p><p> </p><p>Seth walked up to the steps of the platform the throne sat on and turned around. He summoned his staff and placed Hades’ head on the end of it before he took a seat on the throne. It didn’t feel any different than sitting on a normal chair, but something felt like it was crawling in his brain. He closed his eyes to try and feel it out, but nothing. He slowly opened his eyes to see Osiris and Nephthys there at the bottom of the throne steps.</p><p> </p><p>“Brother, shall I make contact with Lord Nobunaga?” Osiris asked as he bowed his head. A grin appeared on Seth’s face. He could get used to that, his older brother bowing at his feet. Before he had to kill Osiris to gain the throne back on Earth, but this seemed even better.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, make contact with him. We will tell him to engage the enemy.” Seth ordered Osiris and looked to the head of Hades’ on his staff. “Your men will never see it coming, dear Hades.”</p><p> </p><p>Osiris conjured up a small magic spell, creating what looked to be a portal, but it was a window to the other side. On that other side was Lord Nobunaga sitting at his war table by himself, looking down at the map figuring out his next move against the enemy. “Lord Nobunaga, it is I, Osiris,” Osiris spoke to the image of Lord Nobunaga.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Nobunaga looked up and seen Osiris in the throne room, with Seth behind him, sitting on the throne with the head of Hades. “The attack went successful, I take it?” He saw Osiris nod his head. “Then the coup d’etat is in effect. I will gather up all the men and make the final blow.” Before another was spoken Lord Nobunaga swiped the contact Osiris had created away and called for his personal general.</p><p> </p><p>“Gather up all the men, we strike our final attack as soon as possible.” The personal general of Lord Nobunaga gave him a blow and left the war tent. Soon, horns were blowing through the air to gather men to attack. Lord Nobunaga, already dressed in his war outfit, grabbed his helmet and stalked out of the tent. Men were rushing around gathering what weapons they had, and others running around, waking up the sleeping. Lord Nobunaga walked over to where his horse was and took the reins, he climbs upon his horse and made it dash to the front lines. This was going to be a bloodbath of a battle and Lord Nobunaga wasn’t going to take the back seat. He was going to lead the men into the final battle.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Up in Heaven, on a platform above the Mountain of Gods, Zeus sat on the edge of his seat. The Pond of Insight was showing him exactly what was going on in Hell, and he didn’t like it. Now, his brother Hades was dead and he didn’t like that. Now he wanted vengeance for his brother’s death. Hades should have died by his hands, not by Osiris. “Hermes!” He called out in anger.</p><p> </p><p>The smaller god was sleeping nearby and woke with a start. Having to fix himself, he flew over to Zeus and stood at attention. “Sir, yes, Sir.” He said in his high pitched voice, saluting Zeus.</p><p> </p><p>Zeus had no time to deal with his antics. “Hermes, go fetch the gods. Wake them all up and see who will come to battle with me.”</p><p> </p><p>And in no time flat, Hermes left Zeus’s platform and flew down the living corridors of the Mountain of Gods. He grabbed his trumpet that never left his side, as it was attached to his waistband, and blew it hard. The doors to all the gods’ bedrooms opened and some heads poked out wonder what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>“Zeus is asking if any gods wish to go to battle with him.” Hermes stood at attention, waiting for any response. Most of the doors that had open were slammed shut as heads disappeared back into their rooms. No all of them cared or even knew what this was all about, but a battle was not what they were interested in. Though two of them walked down the corridor towards Hermes, stepping out of the shadow, Athena and Ares stood by Hermes’ side.</p><p> </p><p>Following them out, Isis and Hera came out. The two surprised Hermes, as he was sure they wouldn’t have cared to come along. Anubis and Horus were the last to show up, as Anubis had to go wake Horus up in the first place. Hermes looked down the corridor and all the bedroom doors were shut, no one else was coming. So grabbing his trumpet again, he blew it in a different note, and a sphere-like bubble formed around the group and floated up to the platform where Zeus was pacing.</p><p> </p><p>“Father, we heard. What battle are we joining?” Athena quickly took a kneel at Zeus’ feet. Ares followed her actions.</p><p> </p><p>Zeus looked at the two warrior children he had before his eyes laid on Hera. With her chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes, Zeus looked at his wife with love, the anger had disappeared from his face. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermes said you are going to battle,” Hera told Zeus as she walked over to him. She reached out her hands to grab a hold of Zeus’s hands. “Now, you know as well as I do, you cannot just go off and fight a battle. We are here under God’s watchful eye and he will not approve of this.”</p><p> </p><p>Isis rolled her big brown eyes. “Hera, if you knew what was happening, you would understand.” She had an attitude that seemed to have gotten worse from the wake-up call. “Have you found the others yet, Zeus?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone now looked at Zeus, waiting for the answer. He walked over to the Pond of Insight, still holding Hera’s hand, and waved his hand over it. The water rippled some till it stilled. Everyone had no joined Zeus at the Pond of Insight. “All I have been seeing is the landmass called Japan. That was where I lost track of them. I can’t seem to pinpoint their location, but there are there. At least most of them are.”</p><p> </p><p>This raised questions on everyone’s mind, but Ares was the one to interrupt Zeus before he could give them an answer. “What do you mean by most? Have some of them died?”</p><p> </p><p>Zeus looked at Ares, shaking his head. He waved his hand again over the water, but this time it showed red. “Ichirou isn’t in Japan, like the rest. I’m not sure where he is. I keep getting this red image.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’d be because you are looking at my ceiling.” A voice came from the Pond of Insight, but when they looked they saw nothing but red. Until a long brown hair woman with horns sticking out of her leaned over and looked down from her end. The gods could now see her, but then questions started to rises in their mouths. “Stop. Before you say anything. I will tell you this. Your pond isn’t a communication receiver, I’m sending this message to you from Ichirou. He said some guy named Zeus had a Pond of Insight, and if Zeus was looking for him, well I’m leaving a message.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone around the table was looking down, confused as to how this woman knew Ichirou. Then another woman with soft pink hair appeared to be looking at them as well. “My, Hisa can see herself in the reflection, are you sure this will work, Ahyam?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman with dark brown hair, named Ahyam spoke to her soft pink-headed sister. “Yes, Hisa. Now I told you to hold up the drawings above my head when I need them.” They both were looking at each other before Hisa smiled and looked back down. “My name is Ahyam and this is Hisa. You will not know us, because we are Creators. Your friend, Ichirou is off training. He had figured out after a battle with this Michael angel guy, he was not his strongest. Meaning he hadn’t reached his full potential with the god strength he should have. He hasn’t figured out how to unlock it if you understand that term. Only fighting Michael with his own strength and power, he realized he needs to get stronger, so that’s why he is training.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisa was poking Ahyam’s shoulder. The two looked at each other as Hisa mouthed some words. Ahyam rolled her eyes and nodded her head. “My, Hisa was there and seen the battle with our friends and Ichirou. Ichirou took down Michael and killed him. Ichirou tried to fake his death, because he realized he was very little match for Michael, but don’t worry. Hisa healed Ichirou and brought him to another realm, Ahyam’s realm to train.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone watching this wanted to ask questions, wanted answers, but this was a recorded message, not something they could interrupt. “This is where pictures will come in handy. I will explain the realms first before I get into us.” Ahyam looked at Hisa, who held up a picture, and then Ahyam looked back down with the picture being held over her head so that the gods could see what was on the picture. “This is a mini version of the whole universe of realms. Trust me this is all you will need to understand is this picture, as there are more than a thousand realms in this universe.”</p><p> </p><p>As the picture shown looked like it was drawn and colored by a schoolchild, Hermes drew the same picture on a board made from the clouds. It had a yellow circle in the middle labeled Earth. A big triangle is drawn around the yellow circle, and at each point had another circle drawn. One blue labeled Heaven/Ehyeh. Then there was a red circle with a small purple circle in the center of it. The red one was labeled Ahyam and the purple circle with an arrow was labeled Hell. The last point on the triangle had a small green circle, and it was labeled Hisa. The lines that connected the three circles had a lighter purple squiggly line drawn over the top of the dark line, they were labeled Monsters/Kiila.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a good look at this picture, drawn by my sister Hisa. It’s the only picture you will get of the realms you are apart of in the whole universe of realms. As you see, the yellow circle is called Earth, so it’s Earth’s realm. You’ve all been there so no need to explain any more on that. This blue one here is the realm you are all in, Ichirou tells me it’s called Heaven. He’s also told me that the Creator of this realm goes by the name of God. I find that funny as Creators are more powerful than gods, but that’s a story for another time. Hisa and I know God as Ehyeh. He is a Creator of angels. Now, on to the red circle here, this is where Ichirou and we are at this very moment. This is my realm, the realm where I create creatures that are called demons. And this tiny little purple circle on this red circle is Hell. You all know it by now, hopefully.” Ahyam didn’t seem pleased when she pointed out Hell on the drawing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell is like another world inside my realm. I can create, control, and even destroy things within my realm, except that little purple dot.” It seemed Ahyam was getting frustrated just talking about it. “Some idiot, not going to name any names, named Lucifer-”</p><p> </p><p>“My, you just named him.” Hisa pointed out to Ahyam, to which she got an evil glare from Ahyam. “Hisa is just saying you named him.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, what I have to work with. Even the demons I create aren’t as talkative as you are, Hisa.” Ahyam snarled at Hisa, to which Hisa rolled her eyes at Ahyam. “This Lucifer guy created his world in my realm. Now, only a Creator can create a world inside their realm, but somehow this guy managed to create one in my realm.”</p><p> </p><p>“My, Ahyam is going off about Hell in her realm, Hisa will explain. Lucifer was created from Ehyeh’s blood. Making Lucifer at least three-quarters Creator. Which gave Lucifer the power to create Hell, but he created it in Ahyam’s realm. Hell had no creatures, so Lucifer created six of his creatures from his blood. Demons who are considered weaklings in Ahyam’s realm managed to get through the barrier around Hell and live there. So all those demons you may have seen in Hell, are actually the weakest of Ahyam’s creations because they take on more of a humanoid appearance.” Hisa rambled on where Ahyam had left off, seeing Ahyam getting angry over nothing when just mentioning Hell.</p><p> </p><p>“My sister is right. That would sum up most of my realm. Hisa’s realm is the small little green circle. Hisa’s realm was destroyed or so we think it was. We have found traces of it on our map, but there is a danger. You see all these squiggly lines between the three realms, that is where another Creator, who goes by the name of Kiila has placed all his creations. His creations are known as monsters. Monsters are different from demons, they are creatures created with pure evil and bent on causing chaos and destruction.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahyam finished talking and looked at Hisa, she gestured to the side, where Hisa grabbed another drawing of hers. This time with five figures and each one had what realm they were from and each one was colored in black from the feet up, but the black stopped at certain points except one was fully black. Again, Hermes turned another cloud into a board so that he could copy the drawing.</p><p> </p><p>“Each creature is made up of good and evil, the good and evil are what drives these creatures to live, even you gods are made up of good and evil. You make the choices on how to act. The first drawing here is what makes up Humans and Gods in the Earth realm. The three Creators, myself, Hisa, and Ehyeh, can create Gods and Humans in Earth’s realm only. The good and evil scale of these creations is half and half. Half good, half evil. You may be thinking that’s not right, you didn’t create us, but we did. It goes back on your bloodline of your ancestors, so your great-great-great-grandmother and grandfather were the first of your bloodline, so they were the first ones we created. You know your family tree better than us, so you will know the first ones we created. Humans came after the Gods, but they weren’t powerful, they were meant to be ruled by Gods, as Gods needed someone to rule over that wasn’t themselves. Another history lesson for you there.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahyam pointed to the next figure. “This is Hisa’s realm, where she made Elves and Dragons. They, too, are made up of half and half. Though Hisa’s realm, as we thought was destroyed, and Hisa had gone to Earth’s realm and tried to create her creations there, but they failed and died off as quickly as they were created. I guess that’s why in some human history books they talk of dragons and elves, but because there is no evidence of them, they are considered a myth, just like you guys are, but you now live in another realm and not in Earth’s realm.”</p><p> </p><p>“My realm, where I create demons, my creatures are made up of mostly evil, with a small fraction of good. So more than half evil, and less than half of good.” Ahyam was trying to explain showing what she was talking about from the drawing of the figure having three-quarters of it filled with evil and only a quarter of it was filled with good.</p><p> </p><p>“My, what Ahyam is trying to say, demons are three quarters created with evil and only one-quarter of good,” Hisa said, as Ahyam shrugged her shoulders. That was what she was saying, but Hisa explained it easier to understand.</p><p> </p><p>“Next, we have Ehyeh’s realm, Heaven, he can only create angels there. As you can see, angels are made up of mostly good, three-quarters worth, and one-quarter of an angel is evil. Now, the last creature is Kiila’s creations. Made up of pure evil, they have no mind for doing anything but destroying and causing chaos around them. They don’t even reproduce because they even attack and kill each other. So Kiila is always creating new monsters when he needs to. All good and evil have to remain in balance. You might be wondering why someone doesn’t create a creature of pure good, that’s because they would be mindless, not doing anything unless told to do something, and even then they wouldn’t do the task without being guided on how to do the task.”</p><p> </p><p>At this everyone looking at the Pond of Insight wanted to talk about God’s plan and how he was going to take out all evil in Earth’s realm and Heaven, but they couldn’t ask the message that was being received. It would have been better for them to have communications with the Creators, as they call themselves, but that was not possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me through!” A voice coming through shouted as Ahyam and Hisa both looked up in the direction of the voice. Ahyam disappeared before some mumbling was heard and then some footsteps. Next, Ichirou appeared, his hair was wet from sweat, his whole body was sweating, as he was looking down. “Let me guess, you are recording a message to them.” Ichirou looked up at Hisa, who nodded her head. “Okay,” Ichirou looked back down. “I hope these two have brought you up on everything because here it is. Ehyeh a.k.a God is trying to create angels and humans of complete good. Which is a big no-no.”He smirked at the image of himself and chuckled. “In order to do that, Ehyeh needs to have Kiila by his side to absorb all the evil Ehyeh places into his creations. I don’t have the time to be going from realm to realm searching for this Kiila guy, even though these two tell me he might be in his own world, which is the path between realms. We all know I traveled that path before, but these two don’t believe I did, because it’s a death trap to be going against monsters. So, I need to ask you guys, leave Hell alone for right now. It’s a ticking time bomb since Lucifer created it and he’s created with Ehyeh’s blood, Ehyeh can destroy it at any given moment. Meaning if all the gods went to Hell, Ehyeh would have it destroyed. I have a plan, but I need time. Just find Kiila and get Hermes to travel outside of Hell’s sky, he should be able to break through the barrier without a problem and tell me where Kiila is. Oh, and Hermes should fly above ground level because it’s super hot here that even I sweat like a maniac. Go to the tallest mountain with the kingdom on top. That’s where Ahyam and Hisa will be.”</p><p> </p><p>Before another word was spoken, Ichirou disappeared, which made Hisa blink a few times as she had just seen him right in front of her. Ahyam came back into view. “Well, as Ichirou so kindly interrupted our message, that’s the end of this message.”</p><p> </p><p>And in a flash, the Pond of Insight became blank, just a pool of water. Everyone that was there fell into silence trying to make sense of everything that was spoken. Hermes had done a good job of recreating the drawings that were shown, that Anubis was looking over them, and trying to get a better understanding of this.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this mean we aren’t going to Hell?” Ares was the first to speak since the message had disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“No, brother. Ichirou said we have to leave Hell alone. He has a plan, and seeing how if we did go to Hell, God could easily have it destroyed along with us too.” Athena told Ares as if he wasn’t paying attention to what Ichirou had said. “Our best course of action now is the sit back and wait. Though, Ichirou has given us a mission, to find this Kiila Creator. I don’t even know where to start, besides in the path between realms, but not even we can survive long enough to search the whole world between realms.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he isn’t there,” Hera spoke, as everyone looked at her. “Remember, Ichirou said God needs Kiila by his side, to absorb the evil. That can only mean that if God has been planning this for a while, he already has Kiila by his side. Think about it. No new angels have been hatched since Lucifer’s death. He must have been trying to find a way to purify the eggs that are already created. Especially Lucifer’s egg.”</p><p> </p><p>“You might be on to something, dear.” Zeus looked at Hera and kissed her cheek. “Though, the question remains, where is God and where would Kiila be?”</p><p> </p><p>Isis walked over to Horus and put her arm around her son and whispered in his ear. He shook his head to whatever his mother had whispered. Horus cleared his throat. “We aren’t allowed to leave the mountain, but what if we don’t need to? What if God is closer than we know?” He looked up at the sky. The sky was blue and full of fluffy clouds.</p><p> </p><p>“Only one of us can fly, and even then if we need Hermes to deliver a message, so he can’t be captured either,” Athena spoke, looking to Hermes. “If Hermes is captured for venturing too far and even finding God, then we have no way to tell Ichirou of our findings as Hermes is the only one who can travel between realms.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t need to fly, what we need are spies. Like our own fly on the wall, that we can see what they are seeing at the same moment, so if they are spotted, we can see it happening, and hopefully, they won’t be swatted.” Ares spoke, which made everyone think he was crazy for thinking of such a thing. Everyone except Anubis.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I know a spell, it’s something as you are saying, but you project yourself from your body and become a spirit and move around as such. Though, I don’t know if you would be hidden in this world, as spirits are seen in this world.” Anubis was still studying the boards, his mind off on one thing, while he spoke of another.</p><p> </p><p>“At least you can do is try it out and see if it works. If it doesn’t, I’m sure we can think of another way.” Horus looked at Anubis and finally seen what Anubis was studying. “You not thinking of doing it right? Ichirou may have done it while traveling with Lucifer’s egg, but even then if God has Kiila near him, Kiila could have held off the monsters.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, but even Max went through it alone and he said he stuck to the shadows as much as possible. Ichirou didn’t stick to the shadows and faced more monsters than Max did alone. That was before Ichirou became a god.” Athena spoke, to clarify what Horus was saying. “Ichirou may feel like he is weak now, but when he has something to protect, he goes all out. The battle between Ichirou and Michael was probably just a battle between them and knowing Michael, he would probably be flying, so Ichirou would have had to have help in the battle against him. Ichirou can’t fly, so maybe that’s why he felt so weak?”</p><p> </p><p>Horus shook his head. “Not Ichirou, even if he had to have help in the battle, he would have still gone all out. He’s been in that torture room with Azrael for a week three days straight at a time. He knows what to expect from an archangel’s strength, if he felt weak against Michael, there is a reason for it. Now, back to those monsters. Just how strong are they and how many at a time?”</p><p> </p><p>“They are strong in their individual ways, and just thinking about it, if one spotted an enemy, they would all go in for the kill, killing each other in the process. It’s evil that drives them, pure evil.” Isis looked around the area at the others. “I’ve seen my brother’s chaos, and if it’s anything similar to that or worse, these monsters would have been weakened by their attacks on each other. Meaning, Ichirou had the strength to defeat these so-called monsters, as a normal demon.”</p><p> </p><p>Hera shook her head. “Have any of you guys listened to a thing that was said during the message. God is a creator, God created Lucifer with his blood, Lucifer created six others with his blood, and Ichirou was conceived by the two of the six created. If what I heard was correct, Lucifer was three quarter’s Creator, meaning when God created him with his blood, only a fraction of him was created with something else. Lucifer did the same thing, so his creations would have half Creator in them, so Ichirou being conceived would have the same amount of Creator in him. Ichirou lived believing he was just a demon, but he was a powerful Creator. Now with god powers, he hasn’t been able to tap into, he needs the training to grow stronger so his body can accept the growing strength.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ichirou now knows that he needs to train his body to tap into those powers. We were all born gods, but we had to train ourselves, so we could accept all of our strength and power. That’s what Ichirou has realized.” Zeus finished what Hera was saying. “Anubis, any chance we can try that spell of yours out?”</p><p> </p><p>Anubis sighed and looked away from the boards. “Yes, let me think.” He closed his eyes and started to remind himself how it all went. It would have been easier if he had his Book of the Dead, but he was the creator of the book, he just needed some time to think of how the spell was done. “Horus, come here.”</p><p> </p><p>Horus listened to Anubis and stood beside him. Then came the Egyptian language spoke from Anubis’s lips and hand gestures that Horus was trying to memorize, but then a flash of darkness took of Horus' sight. He rubbed his eyes, but couldn’t feel himself, so he tried to open his eyes. Opening his eyes, he looked at Anubis. “It didn’t work, I’m still here.”</p><p> </p><p>Anubis could see Horus, but everyone else was now looking or moving to Horus’s body, that was on the ground. “I can see you, but they can’t. This probably means only the caster can see the spirit he tossed out of a body. This means you should be hidden from God. Now, go.”</p><p> </p><p>Horus nodded his head, as he watched Hera and Isis pick up his body and tried to mother his body, both of them. He needed to move now, as Anubis said. Though, he wasn’t sure how to move. He tried walking, but he couldn’t even see himself to see if his feet were moving or not. Anubis was still looking at him like he was crazy because Horus couldn’t even talk to Anubis.</p><p> </p><p>“You are dumb when it comes to this kind of thing. Push yourself with the air around you. You remember that spell at least, right?” Anubis was talking to the air in front of him from what everyone else could see. Though, he was looking right at the spirit of Horus. Horus nodded his head and tried to speak and do the action, but nothing happened again. “Return to your body, you're still too novice to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>Horus would have sighed if he was able to, but even he couldn’t do that. He tried to turn around but still, he couldn’t move himself to his own body. Anubis shook his head and touched Horus’ spirit. Being the only one who could see him, he was able to touch him as well. He pushed Horus back into his body, and Horus woke with a loud gasp of air. “Fuck, Anubis. I feel like I was just dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you were. I guess.” Anubis shrugged his shoulders. “But you couldn’t even manage to move.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Horus was alive?” Hera looked up at Anubis with Horus still on the ground with his head in Isis’ lap. “We thought he just died after you did your chant.”</p><p> </p><p>Anubis shook his head. “Horus was a spirit. I could see him but the rest of you couldn’t. It works, but it’s limited. The more time he spends away from his body, the closer to death he becomes. It’s the way the spell works. Though Horus is only a novice in the dark art magic I specialize in, he couldn’t even move around, let alone return to his own body.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I haven’t practiced your dark arts for a long time. Even the little Egyptian boy had to reteach me how to push the air in front of me, so I could put the Fallen Angel back into his body.” Horus looked up at Anubis. “Teach me, and I’ll do it to you if you think it’s so easy to move.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t teach a novice how to do it and no one else here in Heaven can be taught it. I can do it, just not to myself.” Anubis looked at Horus, he could the same determination in his eyes that he saw when Horus was just a small child and Anubis taught him his first dark arts magic. “Alright, I’ll teach you the actions, but the words come later.”</p><p> </p><p>Horus stood up and the two moved away from the rest for a lesson. Isis shook her head. “That boy of mine just doesn’t know when to quit. He will do whatever it takes, as long as Anubis is by his side.” She smiled at the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he is determined, just like his mother,” Hera said, and before Isis could comment on that, she got up and walked back over to Zeus.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to wonder. If Ichirou is a half Creator, why doesn’t he do something with Hell? I mean, if he is Lucifer’s blood, he could be able to take control of the whole world of Hell and do as he pleases.” Ares spoke, which got him a slap upside the head from Athena.</p><p> </p><p>“Ichirou has to be sitting on that throne, he has Lucifer’s blood, but he isn’t exactly strong like the other Creators to create and destroy things on a whim. There’s more to it than that.” Athena said, crossing her arms over her chest. “What we need to focus on is getting Ichirou the information he wants. Once we have that, I’m sure Ichirou will tell us the next step in his plan. He never is no to talk about his plan, but when he has one you have to just trust him.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is true. Ichirou knows what he is doing.” Zeus summoned a cloud chair for himself to sit in. Hera sat on his lap. “I just wished I understood these realms and the world around us a bit better. All of this new information seems to be disturbing. Perhaps we should find a place for us gods to be apart of.”</p><p> </p><p>“Father, as great as an idea that sounds, you know it’s impossible. We can’t go back Earth and our next option is Hell. I don’t think that option would be a very good idea now.” Athena could see where Zeus was coming from, but their options were limited. The next habitable world would be the realm where demons are created, but the look of Ichirou sweating and telling them that Hermes should fly above ground, told them it was too hot of a climate for them.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I got it.” Horus walked away from Anubis. “A quick lesson is all I need, Anubis. I’m a fast learner, so we going to do this or not?” He was getting irritated from Anubis’ over teaching him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that lasted longer than expected.” Isis smiled as she walked over to Horus. “Are you sure you got this? You know what could have possibly happened if you mess this up?” She questioned him as she looked to Anubis for the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Anubis nodded his head. “He knows if he messes this up, I could be taken away from my body with no control and no way back to my body. I was going to teach him the revival ritual, but he refused.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get this started before I forget.” Horus looked over at Anubis, with the slightest smile on his face, telling Anubis he was only kidding. Anubis stood near Horus, and Horus started the chant and doing the actions. The finishing move that Horus never got to see was a bright flash that he created in hand from the chant and thrust it into Anubis’ body.</p><p> </p><p>Standing in front was Anubis, waking up. Anubis could speak, but he gave Horus the common sign of a thumbs up. Horus completed the task without a screw-up. Anubis took off from the ground and flew up, the only one watching Anubis leave was Horus. Hera and Isis both moved over to Anubis’ body, his head resting in Hera’s lap as Isis checked for a pulse. It was faint, but she kept checking to make sure Anubis’ body wasn’t going die under their care.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like time was ticking away. Tick. Tock. Anubis’ pulse felt like it had stopped, only a beat every 5 seconds or so. Isis looked up at Horus, as he watched the sky, how much longer was it going to take? Everyone waited and waited, hoping for an answer. Horus’ eyes widen as he spotted something in the sky. Without thinking, he reached his hand up and spoke a chant, and thrust his hand towards Anubis’ body.</p><p> </p><p>Anubis’ eyes opened wide as he gasped for air. He had just been brought and was panting hard. Hera was fanning him, as Isis was checking his pulse and eyes. “Everything looks good. No damage.”</p><p> </p><p>“How… You still remembered..” Anubis was trying to speak, but he couldn’t get the words out as he was trying to fill his lungs with air again.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s said the little Egyptian boy reminded me of the technique you taught me years ago and I remembered I could use it in the opposite way.” Horus grinned as he rubbed his bald head. He reached a hand out to Anubis, and Anubis took it, standing up. He used Horus to regain his balance.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was waiting for Anubis to get back to his senses before they started asking him what he saw. Anubis closed his eyes before he opened them a second. “God sits on his holy throne. Beside him, there is another, caged. It looked like a beast, but human. It saw me, I don’t know how but it did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Could it possibly be Kiila?” Athena asked. “I mean, we don’t even know what Kiila looks like, we weren’t given a description.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Anubis shook his head side to side slowly. “We should give Ichirou the update anyways.” He looked towards Hermes. “The beast, whatever it was, I need to tell Ichirou and the other Creators, it had a dark brown mane like a lion, sharp claws and brown fur on its forearms. It had a dark red split tail and fluffy like a fox. It had brown fur on it’s lower legs and feet with sharp nails. And the darkest red cat eyes I have ever seen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that’s quite a sighting,” Hermes spoke, as he made a cloud into a piece of drawing paper for himself, as he quickly made up a sketch. Ares was looking over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s a split tail, so there are two of them,” Ares said, pointing it out on the drawing paper. Hermes nodded his head and fixed the drawing. “If you saw this beast, are you sure it saw you?”</p><p> </p><p>Anubis nodded his head. “It looked in my direction and gave me a grin with its sharp pointy teeth. It was like it smiled at me, very wide.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermes finished the drawing and brought it over to Anubis, who nodded his head at the picture. It was as close as Hermes was going to get without seeing the beast for himself. Anubis would comment on Hermes’ drawing being very accurate, but the image of the beast flashes in his mind again. The sinister look in the beast’s eyes couldn’t be copied. “I think I need to lay down.”</p><p> </p><p>Zeus pointed to an open space in the clouds and a lounger appeared. “Rest, you have done enough.” He walked over to Hermes and seen the picture. “Good, now take this with you to Hell. Ichirou said fly towards the sky and you should be able to breakthrough. Don’t stop for anything. Keep from getting to close to ground level, the tallest mountain should have a kingdom. You got that?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermes nodded his head. “I got it, Zeus. Wish me safe travels.” Hermes stepped away from everyone and smiled at everyone as he clicked his winged sandals together and he was off, like an orb shooting at high speed through the air.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For five days now within the demon fortress that was ruled by Lord Kogarumoshi, the grieving had turned into anger. The anger had turned into worrisome, and now the worrisome had turned into the frantic behavior of a certain cobalt blue-haired god, who was currently pacing the bedroom. Returning to the room where a dead Ichirou laid, Aoi found it to be empty. No Ichirou. No Hisa. He had become angry, trashing the room and started to punch holes in the walls and doors, in his search for Ichirou’s body.</p><p>Lord Kogarumoshi and his soldiers had to surround Aoi, who was in a fit of rage, as the others were called. None of them expected the calm collective Aoi to freak out in anger over this, but they were just grieving over the loss of life. Zero had stopped an angry Aoi, receiving a few hits from him, but managed to wrap himself and Aoi in his wings. That’s how Zero calmed Aoi down into a worrisome mess, who spoke of Ichirou’s body missing and Hisa wasn’t there either. Lord Kogarumoshi had sent out soldiers and trackers around the fortress and outside the fortress for any signs of escape, but every one of them came up empty-handed. Even the trackers said their scents never left the room. The search lasted two days before Lord Kogarumoshi called it off. If there was no evidence and the only trace never left the bedroom, there was no need to search farther.</p><p>Then the pacing started and the talking to himself, Aoi was sure Ichirou was dead, but the question lead to why Hisa would take Ichirou’s body. If she wanted to give Ichirou a proper burial, she should have included the group. Though, seeing the bloodied bandage on the floor of the room made Max and Azrael believe that Ichirou was healed and she took him somewhere to bring back to life, as far fetched as it sounded they couldn’t rule out that possibility. Kek was questioned about that possibility from Aoi a few times, but Kek kept saying he didn’t do anything and there weren’t enough souls around to bring Ichirou back, so it wasn’t his doing and he didn’t know anything about a Creator’s power.</p><p>Like the previous days before, Aoi was still pacing in the room. The walls and doors, even the floorboards were all replaced, but Aoi was making a track in the bamboo floor mat in the room from his pacing. Kek was trying to get Aoi to stop pacing, as Zero laid on a futon near the door.</p><p>“Aoi, you have to stop, you aren’t thinking clearly and we need to decide what our next move is? We can’t all just stay here.” Kek was getting in Aoi’s path, basically shifting in circles around Aoi to stop him, but it didn’t work.</p><p>“Ichirou’s body was here. Hisa was here. Both are gone. Where would Hisa take Ichirou? Ichirou wouldn’t have left us without reason, and even then he would have left a note or left someone behind with his whereabouts. But he was dead, dead as they come. So it’s Hisa that planned this. Planned to get me away from Ichirou’s body, so she could do something with the body. What is it she could do with a dead body? Did Ichirou’s powers still reside in the body and she was going to create another being with his powers? His blood was drained out of his body by the time we got back to the fortress, so she couldn’t have used the blood to bring Ichirou back.”</p><p>Aoi’s words continued to spill out of his mouth, and they would repeat again and again eventually. Zero yawned, having heard it all before from Aoi. Kek was still trying to get Aoi to stop without touching him, as when he did that before he ended up with a hand around his throat, choking him for answers. Though, he was still going to try and get Aoi to stop, somehow.</p><p>A light knock came from the door, Aoi and Kek didn’t notice it, but Zero did. He sniffed the air and slid the door open to see Tsumiku, wearing a plain kimono with her hair done up in a bun with hairpins, and a tray in front of her. On the tray was a teapot with three teacups. She did this twice a day, brought them tea.</p><p>“Mmm, smells like cinnamon.” Zero smiled at her with a fang peeking out from behind his lip. He sat up on the futon, making room for Tsumiku to bring in the tea tray.</p><p>“Not just cinnamon, Zero. It’s a spice tea.” Tsumiku told the hybrid, as she set up and started pouring the tea into the cups. “Since bringing you the same kind of tea was a bore for you last time, I decided to bring another flavor that might be to your liking. I will bring another flavor later, to keep you on your toes.”</p><p>“Oh, I like variety,” Zero spoke, as Tsumiku handed the teacup over to him. He blew on the hot liquid before taking a sip, to which he smacked his lips in the delight of the different flavor.</p><p>Kek came over and accepted his teacup, smelt the aroma, before taking a sip. “Definitely different. Though, this type of tea isn’t meant for relaxing.” He commented, knowing she had brought earl grey tea before and even lavender.</p><p>“No, it’s not. As I said, I thought I would bring different flavors to keep you on your toes.” Tsumiku bowed a bit before she glanced over at Aoi. “He is still pacing?”</p><p>“Yes, I can’t seem to stop him.” Kek nodded his head. “I tried many times, but even I’m getting tired of it. Seems like he will continue this until he comes up with an idea in his head and sticks to it.”</p><p>“Yesterday, he beat his record of pacing for 15 hours straight. We are on 8 hours so far.” Zero commented, seems that he had found an interest in Aoi’s pacing. </p><p>“If you like, I could put an end to it now, give you a little break from watching him pace.” Tsumiku watched Aoi, and she could feel herself getting dizzy from the back and forth motion with just her eyes.</p><p>“How could you do that? I touch him and he grabs my throat.” Kek told her, rubbing his neck a bit. One could faintly see a hand mark on Kek’s neck if they knew to look for it.</p><p>“Easy. Just watch.” Tsumiku stood up and walked over to Aoi. He didn’t even glance at her, so when he passed her, she wrapped her arm around his neck from behind and squeezed. Aoi struggled a bit, kicking his feet, But Tsumiku’s chokehold on him was so strong that Aoi couldn’t even talk nor intake any air. Zero’s eyes grew wide, and he was about to get up and stop Tsumiku from killing Aoi, but she let go once Aoi lost consciousness and laid him down on the floor. “There, he should be out for an hour, at least.”</p><p>“How? Why would you do that?” Kek asked, wondering why he didn’t think of it.</p><p>“It’s normal for assassins to put unexpected guests to sleep without killing them. It’s needed to make sure there is only one death, who needs to be assassinated.” Tsumiku smiled as she came back over to the tea tray and pour the third cup of tea for herself. “Sometimes that’s the only way to calm someone down too”</p><p>Zero and Kek had to agree with her. Sure, Aoi has slept, but sometimes not even for very long, so maybe this would help Aoi sleep, who knows. “Well, thanks for that. At least now we can get some fresh air together without having to watch Aoi.” Kek said as he looked at a nodding Zero. They needed a break, but they wouldn’t let anyone but themselves watch over Aoi.</p><p>Away from the East Wing of the villa, in the North Wing of the villa, Max had started pacing outside the infirmary. He was getting annoyed that Hyde hadn’t been able to put those huge archangel wings away in five days. Azrael had said a couple of days, now it was feeling more like a week. Max wanted to go in there, but Hyde had kicked him out because he couldn’t talk to Azrael with Max around. A few maids had passed Max, looking at him and giggling, but he paid no attention to them. </p><p>Patience was something Max didn’t have and when the door slide open, he stopped and turned towards the door. Hyde walked out and shut the door behind him as Max came up to him and grabbed his shoulders, looking him over.</p><p>“Max, I’m fine.” Hyde smiled at how worried Max was. The wings on his back were still on full display, dragging on the ground behind him. “A few more days, then I should be able to hide them.”</p><p>Max narrowed his eyes. “He said that last time. What’s really going on here?” Max wanted to know why. He wanted Hyde to have his freedom from these heavy wings he was dealing with.</p><p>“I didn’t want to say anything to you, but Azrael says I shouldn’t keep it from you.” Hyde looked down at the ground as he started to walk away from the infirmary, Max followed alongside. “I can’t move my right-wing. I have full range of motion with my left-wing, but the nerves and muscles in the right-wing were supposed to heal to the nerves and muscles from my old wing. Azrael has tried healing it with his power, even with a prayer and a blessing, but nothing is working.”</p><p>“Why won’t it heal? What’s wrong with the muscles and nerves in your back?” Max asked. “I knew this was a bad idea, Azrael should have just left it and gave you no wings. I wouldn’t have minded having to carry you around, holding you close to me.”</p><p>Hyde sighed, finding a bench by the pond, he climbed up and sat on the back of the bench instead of sitting on the seat of the bench. “Max, do you realize how powerful your curses are? Your dark arts magic has gotten a lot stronger now, and you may not realize it. I sawed my wing before the decay could reach the joint, but your curse already made it past the joint, into the nerves and muscles. I noticed it after the battle, that I felt like I couldn’t feel my right arm, but I could move it. I lose feeling in my whole right arm from time to time.”</p><p>“You are telling me this now?” Max sounded pissed, but he had to keep calm. At least Hyde was telling him now. He still had issues with Hyde keeping things from him, but that trust was broken and needed to be gained back. Azrael has been working on getting Max to keep an open mind and help him regain his trust with Hyde, just as Azrael has been helping Hyde with his wings and getting him to open up to Max. It was a slow process because the trust wasn’t there, but they were building their relationship again at least. “So healing doesn’t help it, what will? Do you need to have the wings removed again?”</p><p>Hyde shook his head. “Azrael hasn’t given up hope that the wings will be usable again. He and Hisa noticed this when they had removed my old wings, and Hisa healed as much as she could. The nerves were dead at the time, but with Hisa’s healing, she managed to bring them back, barely. Now, only time will tell. The wing needs to heal on its own. Azrael says he felt some muscle movement in them, but since they aren’t exactly my wings, I don’t know how to move them as if they are my own. It a whole new learning process for me. Even I have difficulty controlling the left-wing the way I should be using it, but Azrael says that’s normal. Angels and archangels have different wing layouts for a reason because the muscles are used differently. If Hisa was around, she might be able to complete the healing process, but for now, I have to wait.” Hyde gave Max a sad smile, there was still hope, but barely. “Azrael says as he looked through some books in the infirmary there are certain herbs that could be used to help with the nerves, so he is going to ask Lord Kogarumoshi if he could ask some of the soldiers if they had seen any of the herbs and where he could find them.” </p><p>“This is all my fault. If only I had been watching more closely, none of this would have happened.” Max sighed, he just didn’t think Hyde would take part in the battle as he was on the ground healing, but Ichirou needed to reach Michael. Max saw white wings and took a shot, not realizing who it was he was casting his curse on.</p><p>“Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Hyde patted Max’s shoulder. “I knew I was taking a risk flying up through the battle. I wasn’t a fast flier. Though Azrael says with these wings once I learn to fly again, I can fly faster. Though, he says that will take time too. Building up the muscles to use the wings is the first step.”</p><p>Max shook his head. “If I could, I would have given you my wings and that way you wouldn’t have to relearn anything once your nerves heal. I would have taken Michael’s wings as my own and learned to use them as you healed.”</p><p>Hyde laughed softly. “That wouldn’t have worked, Max.” He looked up at Max, a smile on his face, and the smile in his eyes were there. Max missed seeing Hyde so happy. “I suggested that to Azrael, but he said your wings are closer to the structure muscles of an archangel’s wings. You would have had no problems using Michael’s wings. I still would have had to heal and relearn how to fly. Plus, you would have white wings and I would end up with the black wings, and I know how much you hate the idea of my wings turning black and how you hated the white feathers growing in your black wings before.”</p><p>“True. Black wings never suited you when we used to cover them in black ashes to hide in the night sky.” Max grinned slightly, it was nice to see Hyde happy and even trying to joke. It was better than Hyde acting all depressed and down. “Though, I got to say you have been grooming the wings differently. They look whiter than before and are starting to look fluffy.”</p><p>“Well, I have you to help with that, but what I can groom on my own, they are changing for the better.” Hyde stood up on the bench, with Max’s help he stepped down. “Let’s go rest. I know it’s all I have been doing, but I like the book I found to read.”</p><p>Max rolled his eyes. “Alright.” He said as the two of them walked side by side towards the East Wing of the villa, and before they got to the building where their room was, the door slide open to Zero, Kek, and Tsumiku stepping out. “Where’s Aoi?” Max had asked as he knew the two didn’t want to leave Aoi alone right now.</p><p>“Passed out. We are taking a break from watching him.” Zero smiled wickedly. As if he had something to do with Aoi’s passing out.</p><p>“I put him in a chokehold and put him to sleep.” Tsumiku quickly got the attention off of Zero and put on her. “I had just made some tea, would you two like to have some tea? I can go heat us some more water and bring some to you.”</p><p>Hyde shook his head. “No, thank you. I just had some at the infirmary with Azrael.” This made Max look towards Hyde with a not impressed look. What if he wanted tea, maybe he would like some too? Though Max rarely drank tea, he didn’t care for it much.</p><p>“Oh, how did it go?” Tsumiku looked hopeful at Hyde, though seeing his wings were still out on display, it probably didn’t go well as expected.</p><p>“Well, I have full range and motion with my left-wing. It’s going to take some getting used to because the muscles move differently than my old wings. The nerves and muscles in my right-wing are healing, Azrael is going to see if he can find the herbs to a remedy he found in one of the books in the infirmary to help with the healing process.” Hyde told her and watched her face become bright.</p><p>“Oh, I think I know exactly what he is looking at. I will go help him, as I have some of those herbs back in my room.” Tsumiku waved farewell as she took off, leaving the tea tray near the steps to the building.</p><p>“I have to ask you, Kek. Do you know how to reverse the side effects of a curse that decays?” Max asked Kek right out after Tsumiku was out of sight. “It seems the nerves and muscles were badly injured from my curse and only Hisa was able to restore life to them, but without Hisa here, not even Azrael can heal them.”</p><p>Kek thought for a moment, rubbing his chin with his hand. “I don’t specialize in dark arts curse magic, you do. And even then, it’d be different, because you use tainted holy energy, where I use ancient techniques to power my dark arts magic.” He seemed to be thinking harder on this. “If I had samples of the energy used to create the curse and the energy used to heal, I could come up with a solution, especially since healing doesn’t fully work anymore.” He looked at Zero, then at Hyde and Max. “I need three samples. Create orbs in your hands of the energy you use.”</p><p>Max lifted his hand, having created an orb of dark energy that uses for his curses. Zero followed Max’s example, but he created two different orbs, one red in his left hand and blue in his right hand. “You might need both.” He grinned at Kek, who nodded in understanding. Hyde lifted his right arm to do what he was told, but he could do it. He quickly switched hands and created an orb of energy in his left hand. Kek said a chant and all four orbs placed in a box that was made out of thin air.</p><p>“I’m going to take these and conduct my studies on them, hopefully, I’ll find a solution,” Kek said, as he started to walk away, but Zero was right behind. “No, Zero. I need concentration, so you should stay here in case Aoi wakes up. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Zero sighed and turned back around as Kek carried on without him. What was he going to do now? Sit in the room and watch a sleeping Aoi? As Hyde and Max walked into the building, Max stopped Zero from passing them. “Why don’t you come into our room for a while? Aoi’s right next door, I’m sure you will hear him when he wakes up. Hyde is just resting and is going to be reading a book. I’m going to be sitting there bored with nothing to do, at least we should keep each other company.”</p><p>“Oh, you have any games?” Zero’s bright red eyes widen. “Kek doesn’t play games with me and I really want to play Shoji. I haven’t played it in years.”</p><p>“Shoji? What kind of game is that?” Max walked into the bedroom he and Hyde were using and helped Hyde lay down on his stomach. Zero had to slide the joining wall of the bedrooms over and got a really big flat chest out of the closet.</p><p>“It’s like… Chess, but not really. Or is it?” Zero was thinking about the rules in his head. “I’ll teach you how to play as we go along, I just really want to play it.”</p><p>Max shrugged his shoulders as Zero placed the small flat chess on the floor and Max sat cross from Zero. “Alright, but take it easy on me. I don’t want to be wiped out in three moves.” He chuckled as Zero got the pieces out.</p><p>“Oh, I will.” Zero smiled as he brought the pieces out and started dividing the pieces between him and max. </p><p>As the two played Shoji, laughing and talking, and Hyde was quietly reading his book, Aoi’s eyes snapped open. He didn’t move from his place on the floor, just opened his eyes, hearing the laughter and talking. He missed hearing Zero’s laughter and to hear it now brought tears to his eyes. He was missing the man he raised as a child and the cheerful hybrid he fell in love with. Ichirou would have called him a fool right now, for crying over his death and the fact that Aoi was feeling lonely. Ichirou always told Aoi, you are only as lonely as you make yourself feel when the man was just a boy. Ichirou had always looked at the world in a different way than Aoi and always knew how to make Aoi feel better about himself, especially when he was trying to raise him. The one person who knew how to piss Aoi off and even knew how to make Aoi feel better in a bad situation was gone, gone forever now. Aoi closed his tear-filled eyes and let sleep take over, he needed to rest, he needed to realize he had to move on.</p><p>When evening came around, Aoi was woken with a gentle shake to his shoulder. He let out a yawn and rub his eye with one hand as the other was used to push himself up into the sitting position. He opened both eyes and seen it was Hyde who had woken him up. The onyx black long-haired angel with sky blue eyes that shined even in the candlelight. </p><p>“Aoi, it’s supper time. Everyone has gone off ahead to the main building for supper with Lord Kogarumoshi.” Hyde told Aoi, as he watched the other wake himself fully. “Would you like to join us, or do you wish to eat in here?” The past few days Aoi had eaten in this room, the room he barely slept in, the room where Aoi paced for hours. </p><p>“No, I’ll join you.” Aoi got up off the floor and stretched out his long tall figure before he opened his void and pulled out a clean kimono. “After I get changed.” He told Hyde, who gave him a nod and left the room. Hyde left the lantern in the room for Aoi to dress.</p><p>Once Aoi had removed his dirty clothes and put the clean kimono on, he fixed his cobalt blue hair so it didn’t look like a complete mess before leaving with the lantern in hand. Hyde had waited for him just outside the door and the two walked on the wooden walkway towards the main building. Aoi, more or less, was expecting a grand festival to be happening, as that was the only reason to have supper in the main building, but as he and Hyde entered it was just a small group.</p><p>Everyone had their own small table in front of them with a meal plate and sake for drinking. They all sat in a u-shape so the middle of the room was open. Lord Kogarumoshi sat in the middle of the u-shape with two feline advisors beside him. Tsumiku sat next to the advisor who was sitting to the left of Lord Kogarumoshi and there were two empty seats beside her, as Max sat at the end of the row. Those seats were for Aoi and Hyde. To the right of Lord Kogarumoshi, next to his advisor was the kitsune, then Azrael, Kek, and Zero.</p><p>“I am glad you could join us this evening, Aoi.” Lord Kogarumoshi raised his small cup of sake to Aoi, before taking a small sip. “Tonight we are having fresh fish. It seems Tsumiku and Azrael had gone outside the fortress today in search of herbs but also found a stream. They brought back a whole satchel of fish.” He seemed to be pleased by this, but Aoi wasn’t understanding why but nodded his head anyway as he took his place beside Tsumiku and Hyde.</p><p>“Fish is rare here. Rarely do we get the chance to have any. Especially fish that aren’t tainted by the waste in the waters.” Tsumiku whispered to Aoi, as she could tell he didn’t understand all the excitement about fish. With her words, Aoi got the picture. Though, fish was from far rare to him. In Hell, they had their means of what was classified as fish, even tasted like fish. In Heaven, the fish there was a delightful taste and plenty too. </p><p>So with fish on the plate, everyone started eating with few words spoken. It was indeed fresh fish, but Aoi had to wonder how they managed to get fresh fish that wasn’t tainted and he looked across the way at Azrael, who smiled at Aoi with a fast wink. Of course, Azrael was an archangel and could heal most things, and seemed he could make even fish edible again.</p><p>Hyde and Max sat beside each other, carrying on a small conversation, as Hyde struggled to sit straight up. His wings were just too big and he had to lean over his table to eat. He looked silly, but even Lord Kogarumoshi understood his situation. Once the two finished their meal, Max helped Hyde lay down on his stomach and sat beside him. Max started to groom the oversize wings, as Hyde couldn’t reach the outer side of the wings. </p><p>Azrael started to notice the scent coming from Hyde’s wings, it wasn’t Hyde’s scent. It still held Michael’s scent. Ruffling one's feathers, even grooming them in public in Heaven was seen as inappropriateness, but here and with Lord Kogarumoshi present, it would have been seen as disrespect, but Lord Kogarumoshi allowed it. </p><p>Lord Kogarumoshi was even the one to comment. “The scent coming from your wings isn’t your own.” He spoke. “Usually when feathered winged demons groom themselves, it’s because they are looking for a mate. Using their scent to catch another’s attention. With the scent of your wings, you aren’t going to catch anyone’s attention. You’ll put fear in them.” He saw Max stop grooming Hyde and moved his hands away from Hyde’s wings. “Oh, please continue. The scent doesn’t bother me. It not the scent of arousal, I’m just saying the scent is like a warning flag as if you are telling me to beware of you. I thought you should know.”</p><p>Azrael could smell the scent too and it was exactly that. Must have been because, in battle, angels and even archangels try to assert fear in their opponent. Michael has died in battle, so that had to be the reason why. Max continued to work on Hyde’s wings after what Lord Kogarumoshi said. Though it made Max question him. “Lord Kogarumoshi, can demons even get aroused by the scent of angels? We are two different species so our mating rituals would be different.”</p><p>“You dare question, our Lordship about his knowledge. He clearly knows what he is talking about you ungrateful-” One of the feline demon advisors had spoken, but it was one that replaced the spider demon, so they didn’t really know him and he didn’t know them either.</p><p>“That’s enough.” Lord Kogarumoshi belted out in a dominance that made the feline demon bow to him. “Max, what you asked was a question of curiosity, so it wasn’t any disrespect to me, excuse my advisor because of the way you asked it seemed disrespectful.” As Lord Kogarumoshi looked to the advisor and towards Max, that's when most of everyone in the room saw the other feline advisor writing on paper, exactly what was being said in the room. “To answer, I actually don’t know. Though, if I can smell the warning, it would be most likely that demons could smell the arousal of an angel. Demons of every kind, have never crossed, how should I say this, breeds.” He looked to the feline advisor who was writing everything down, the advisor looked up at the lord and gave a shrug of its shoulders.</p><p>The lord decided that would make the most sense in this explanation. “Demons of every kind have never crossed their breeds with other demons, kitsunes stuck with kitsunes, felines stuck with other felines, and so on. Though, if a feline demon went into heat, all demons of every breed would smell the attraction. I think it might be the same for angels and demons, being two different species, we could still smell the attraction of the other species even if we can’t exactly mate with them.”</p><p>“Maybe, it’s because you have never tried to mate with another breed or species, but in Hell, demons would mate with other demons and produce an offspring of mixed blood and characteristics,” Aoi spoke, seeing personally how demons on Earth kept to their own, but demons in Hell didn’t. “It might be that you can smell the scent Hyde’s wings are giving because you use your nose to sense these things about your own.”</p><p>Azrael shook his head. “That might be true for demons, especially demons that have noses for that kind of thing, but not angels. Angels don’t use our noses like animals do, sorry to offend, but it’s true. Though angels can smell the scent another’s wings give off, it’s not the same for angels and demons. Angels can’t smell when a demon goes into heat. Only when an angel is aroused, is what they can smell.”</p><p>Lord Kogarumoshi nodded his head. “There you have it. Explained clear as day.” He turned to his advisor with the paper and pen. “Make sure you write that out for the books. That bit of information may be useful in time.” He looked at Azrael who seemed to have a questioning look on his face. “As we don’t know much about angels, every little detail that seems useful in understanding another species I have left for my advisors to copy in a history book about angels. You never know if an angel will come here, not for attacking, but for safety and they might want to understand themselves. It’s not for battle strategies, just for the history books.”</p><p>“I highly doubt any angel would come here for sanctuary, this is a demon fortress and not easily found,” Azrael informed the lord. “Though, if I ever get back to Heaven, and I know of angels looking for an escape or even have missions that don’t involve slaying of demons, I will tell them you have a place here for them to seek shelter.”</p><p>“Thank you, Azrael.” Lord Kogarumoshi said. “I know it’s not a likely place, but I feel Japan holds a certain mystery. That’s why demons have always sought refugee here. I may not understand it myself, but that is my belief.”</p><p>As the conversations started to dwindle to small talk between everyone, the feline and Kitsune had left, to retire to their rooms. Aoi was about to leave when something stopped him. “My, Aoi, Tsumiku, can you hear?” A voice spoke to them, as they looked at each other. It was Hisa’s voice. “Hisa needs you both to listen to, please.” </p><p>“Bitch, where is Ichirou’s body? What have you done to him?” Aoi’s voice started to rage, which made everyone stop their conversations and turn to him. “Where are you? If I find you I will kill you for taking Ichirou’s body away.” Aoi was going off like a mad man, everyone thought he was losing it.</p><p>Tsumiku looked around and could see Hisa wasn’t here, but speaking to her in her head. “Aoi, shut up. Hisa wants us to listen, so just listen.” She noticed everyone looking at them, so she stood up and grabbed Aoi by the arm and dragged him out of the room. Azrael was about to follow, but she put her hand up and shook her head. She could deal with this on her own.</p><p>“My, Aoi Hisa is very sorry for taking Ichirou, but he wanted to leave you all behind so you could live without worry. Hisa is terribly sorry.” The voice rang through their heads again, as Aoi and Tsumiku looked at each other. There was a fire in Aoi’s electric blue eyes, the need to seek vengeance, but Tsumiku reached up and placed her hands on his cheeks to keep him focused on her, as they listened.<br/>
 <br/>
“Why did Ichirou want to leave us? Where have the two of you going? Are you saying Ichirou is alive, or is he dead? We need answers before we will listen to anything you have to say.” Tsumiku spoke, knowing Aoi needed answers, but how Aoi was asking wasn’t the proper way to get his answers with threats.</p><p>“My, Hisa has so much to tell. Ichirou was never actually dead. He was faking his death, so he could be buried and then take off and leave. Though, with a hole in his gut, he wasn’t going to get far without leaving a trail of dead bodies behind that he would have needed to feed on. That’s not why Hisa has reached out to her two creations. Hisa had healed and woken up Ichirou, Ichirou was not impressed that Hisa knew he wasn’t dead. Though Ichirou told Hisa to stay behind, where Ichirou needed to go he would have never gotten there without Hisa, so Hisa took Ichirou to another realm. We are no longer in Earth’s realm.”</p><p>Aoi and Tsumiku both looked at each other, they seemed to know what each other was thinking. Though Aoi had more on his mind, as he understood Ichirou’s actions, why he did it, Aoi wasn’t sure. “What is Ichirou planning?”</p><p>“My, Ichirou is planning to train. He needed to train. You see, Ichirou is a demon, always has been. He has the strength of a demon, that same strength he used against Michael. Ichirou realized he is weak and needs to get stronger. Hisa took Ichirou to her sister’s realm, Ahyam’s realm where Ahyam is the Creator of demons. Ichirou has been training to use the god powers and strength Zero had given him. He’s never used them before because his body was weak and could never tap into them. Now he is training to use them to his advantage. He is much stronger now than before, but he also has more to grow. Ichirou was conceived by two of Lucifer’s creations, in which Hisa and Ahyam have figured out that Lucifer was created with Ehyeh’s blood if you remember me saying that Ehyeh is God. Ehyeh is a Creator as well, so Lucifer had the blood and power of a Creator, the reason he could even create Hell in the first place. Lucifer created his own six creatures with his blood, making them have Creator’s blood and power too, but they probably didn’t realize that. Ichirou was born of the two, which means Ichirou has Creator’s blood and power as well. He has been training to use that to his advantage too. Though, as we speak Ichirou has started planning and has sent the gods in Heaven on a mission, he also wants you, the whole group to be training. He has a plan and it’s going to take everyone he has allies in to help him. Yes, Ichirou didn’t want to involve you guys in this mess, but he realizes he needs his friends who have helped him through everything. He would like to send a message to you, but we are waiting for Hermes’ arrival. Once Hermes arrives here, Hisa will be sending him directly to you, in the demon fortress, so warn everyone. Please, take Ichirou’s advice and train, he’s realized training himself that you all need the training as well, because you aren’t as strong as you all should be, especially you, Aoi.”</p><p>Tsumiku and Aoi both listened to Hisa’s words, somehow Aoi believed them. Ichirou was a man of great strength and power, and even after Zero passed on a fraction of his god power to Ichirou, Ichirou had only tapped into a minimum of the full strength he should have gotten. He thought that was because Ichirou was already as strong as a god, but Hisa’s words made the realization that Ichirou wasn’t that strong. Now, Ichirou is trying to reach out to them and tell them to train to get stronger, meaning Ichirou now knows what needs to be done.</p><p>“Alright, we will pass on the message to everyone else. Is there anything else you need to say to us?” Aoi spoke, his anger towards Hisa had disappeared. He was still upset at her, but he realized this wasn’t Hisa’s doing but Ichirou’s.</p><p>“My, Hisa is sure she has explained everything to you that Ichirou wanted you all to know. Though, Ichirou has a letter for you all to read and to see the bigger picture than just Hisa’s words alone. Hisa didn’t think she could reach out to you, because there was so much going on with the both of you, that Hisa couldn’t. Though, Hisa finally got through to you both.”</p><p>“Yes, well, we were both angry and grieving, that’s probably why,” Tsumiku told Hisa, as she saw Aoi nod his head. That had to be the reason Hisa couldn’t get through to them. </p><p>“My, Hisa will leave you both then. Remember to train hard, and that Hermes will be coming to the demon fortress.” Like that Hisa had stopped talking, and they both felt an air of relief come over them. Hisa’s energy was no longer connected to them, so they went back to the main building where everyone had waited for them to come back.</p><p>“Are you going to explain what all that was about, Aoi?” Max asked, he had stopped grooming Hyde’s wings and now sat with Zero, playing Shoji. </p><p>“Yes, I will.” Aoi sighed as he walked over to where his dinner table was and took a sip of sake. “That was Hisa, talking to me and Tsumiku. It seems that Ichirou is very much alive. He was faking his death as we cried over him. He had realized that he was weak against Michael, so he went off to train in another realm. He’s trying to get stronger, which he sends a message that we should be doing the same.”</p><p>Tsumiku nodded her head. “Hisa also said that someone by the name of Hermes is going to be coming here. She is going to send him directly inside the demon fortress, so we should expect him sometime soon, though when we do not know.” As she spoke, the feline advisor wrote it down and handed the paper to Lord Kogarumoshi.</p><p>“I don’t know who Hermes is and I don’t know how she is going to do that, but I will keep my men on the lookout for him in and around the fortress.” Lord Kogarumoshi spoke, as he handed the paper back to the feline. </p><p>“Hermes is a god. He resides in Heaven with the others, but Hermes is special. He has a unique ability to travel to other worlds and realms without a second thought. As Hermes could probably travel here to Earth, finding this fortress would be difficult, and since Hisa has been here before, she will open a portal right inside the fortress.” Azrael spoke as he watched the feline write it all down. </p><p>“How are we going to train? I don’t think training inside the demon fortress is a good idea. Plus, I don’t think any of us have to really train, we are gods and we don’t need to be training.” Kek looked bored at the idea. Why would he start training now when he didn’t need to?</p><p>“That’s what you think. I would be thinking the same way that I don’t need to train as I have always been at the top of my strength, but Ichirou said that I need to train, we all do. He knows something we don’t know, and he probably understands this more than we do. So we should take the advice and train.” Aoi told Kek, knowing Kek was just a spell caster, but with some physical training, he could be more.</p><p>“I may not know much about being a god, Kek. I have seen gods in Heaven training themselves, it may be out of habit to train to increase one's strength, but I believe now they may have been doing it to keep their power strong if they ever needed it again.” Azrael said as he stood up. “If we are going to be training, I’m going to the infirmary to gather some supplies and herbs that will be useful for us. Tsumiku, do you wish to accompany me?” Tsumiku looked surprised that Azrael asked her, but she nodded her head and the two of them left.</p><p>Aoi looked around the room at the others. “We need to start training. I don’t know how long we have, but Ichirou might be on to something. I remember back when Zero’s powers started going out of control, and we visited the old god. He put Zero through training, training that I tried to go through but failed. That training helped Zero in more ways than one, so I believe we should listen to Ichirou.”</p><p>Zero perked up at this. “I wonder, does that castle still exist in this world? We could go back and do the training exercises I had to complete back then.”</p><p>Lord Kogarumoshi cleared his throat. “That castle you speak of no longer exists. It was destroyed, but I do have a solution for you all. You would probably go to the old training grounds of the Asagi Tribe as Aoi and Tsumiku are familiar with them, but with time and the growth of plants and weeds, maybe you need a new grounds to train on.” He leaned over and spoke to his feline advisor, speaking in the language that only Zero could understand, but Zero wasn’t even paying attention to them as he was playing Shoji with Max. “You will all meet here tomorrow. There is a secret training ground under the villa that not many know about. It was built and used for times when there was war with another demon fortress around Japan. It’s hasn’t been accessed because it would expose the demon fortress to the outside world.”</p><p>Aoi held up his hand. “No, we don’t want you to expose your fortress to others. That may cause you problems. We will use the old training grounds of the Asagi Tribe. It’s better that way. Plus, calling on unwanted attention will help keep us on our toes and have an enemy to train our bodies against.”</p><p>Lord Kogarumoshi was going to tell Aoi that it didn’t sound like a good idea because of what was still out there, but clearly, he understood and knew that training would expose them to enemies. Aoi was going to use those enemies to train with. “Very well. I’m sure Azrael and Tsumiku know what dangers are out there and will pack enough supplies for you. I will send soldiers there to bring you food and any other supplies you need. You need to spend time training, not hunting, and savaging for food.”</p><p>Aoi nodded his head. Lord Kogarumoshi may not understand the dangers of what was happening, but he knew that training was needed to be their first and only priority. “Thank you, Lord Kogarumoshi.” Aoi bowed respectably to him. “With what we know, we should all head to bed and get a good night's rest before tomorrow.”</p><p>Max groaned about going to bed, but he understood and help Hyde get off the floor as they all left to the East Wing. There Aoi, Kek, and Zero went to one room and Hyde and Max stepped into the other adjoining room. Azrael would join Hyde and Max soon enough. Though, when Azrael came back to the room, he brought something with him. </p><p>Both Hyde and Max looked at Azrael who was holding a bowl. “I was going to save this to try on you tomorrow, but sooner the better. It’s the remedy I have been working on with Tsumiku. We both think this will help out. Kek said he’s still trying to figure out a way to help, but this will have to do for now.” Max help Hyde remove his shirt as Hyde changed his robe into something easier to slip off. Then Azrael started working in the rub onto Hyde’s back around where is right-wing was sticking out. It had a weird smell to it, but it wasn’t completely overpowering.</p><p>Once Azrael had finished, he wiped his hand off and set the bowl aside. “In the morning, we will do it again.” Hyde nodded his head as he relaxed back down on the futon as Max laid nearby and held his hand. Azrael unfolded his futon and lay down. Tomorrow was going to be a day filled with excitement and training.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The group had gotten up early in the morning, at the first sign of light. There was too much going through their minds to properly sleep, but they all slept nonetheless. They met in front of the main building to properly say goodbye to the lord and gather up the supplies they would be taking with them. Though, the lord wouldn’t allow them to leave until they ate some breakfast. That was a fair enough excuse, though in the back of Aoi’s mind he realized that Ichirou had a head start on training, they would need to train to push their limits to catch up, at least the first few days. </p><p>Out of everyone in the group, Kek was probably the only one without any physical training and Aoi found this to be an issue. He was going to have hold himself back to help Kek train. Azrael was an archangel and had the proper training techniques meant for an angel. Hyde and Max were going to need his help, then there was Zero. Zero had training as an assassin in his youth, but also the old gods training took him farther, and Aoi wasn’t sure exactly what that entitled, but he was going to try and help Zero remember that training because that’s the stuff they needed. So, Zero couldn’t help Kek. Then there was Tsumiku, she would be training with them as well, though as Aoi looked at him, realized she wasn’t dressed for training.</p><p>“Tsumiku, are you not coming with us? You don’t look dressed to train.” Aoi questioned her, as she poured tea for the lord. Even Lord Kogarumoshi looked at her with the same question on his face.</p><p>“Well, I’m of little help. Even if I train with you, I won’t exceed my limitations, unlike the rest of you.” Tsumiku told Aoi. “I wasn’t planning on going.”</p><p>Aoi shifted his eyes towards Kek, then back at Tsumiku. “Actually, I have something for you to do. You are still skilled in your training and you had specialized in dagger and sai training. I need you to help me train another.” At this everyone turned Aoi, trying to get a read on what he was talking about. “Kek has had no physical training and-”</p><p>“I don’t need any physical training, I just need to train with Max to help with my powers. They don’t require any physical training.” Kek spoke out.</p><p>Max shook his head. “I’m training with Azrael. As Hyde’s wings are still not working, I need to improve my ability to fight in the air. Hyde’s going to strength himself on the ground with exercises to keep up and help himself maneuver with the heavy wings.”</p><p>“No, need for him to do that. I figured out how to heal the damage created by your curses. I have the best solution for your curses to be healed and all it takes is a mix of power. Seeing as how Zero’s ability to heal and transfer the wound to himself or another, that’s how you can heal Hyde’s wing back to full use. That would mean Azrael would be training with Hyde, leaving you without a partner.” Kek told him, to which everyone was surprised to hear that Kek figured out how to fix Hyde’s nerves and muscles damage with Zero’s ability. “Zero’s powers grow more and more each day, but what he didn’t realize and hasn’t done in a long time is transfer the injuries of one to another, the specialty of his healing. That’s why his healing isn’t as strong as Hyde’s or Azrael’s because he needs another to gain the injury or use himself to have the injury.”</p><p>Zero gave a nervous giggle while scratching the back of his head. The silver grey-haired hybrid even forgot about his own ability. “I guess, I got used to seeing angels heal without transferring, that I figured I didn’t need to do that anymore.”</p><p>“Then, before we leave, we will have to do that. Sorry, Aoi for delaying our travel.” Azrael spoke as he apologized to Aoi.</p><p>“That’s not a problem, Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad we will have Hyde back to full fighting power, with the help of you teaching him how to fly again.” Aoi was glad Kek figured it out how to heal Hyde’s injury but that still didn’t excuse him from physical training. “Still, Kek, you should do some training that isn’t about your powers. Strengthen your body leaves more room for your powers to grow.”</p><p>“So, Azrael will be helping Hyde, but I still need to practice, even on my own, in the sky,” Max told Kek. “I need more training physically, I can’t rely on my dark art magic to help me all the time.”</p><p>Zero nodded his head fast like. “Kek should train with Tsumiku. I need to train with Aoi. I know what kind of training Aoi has in mind and it’s not for the weak.”</p><p>Kek sighed. “I don’t fight, so why should I train? It makes little sense to me.”</p><p>Tsumiku cleared her throat. “Ichirou thought he didn’t need to train. He thought he was at his strongest already, but he realized that without training himself physically he could never use the god powers or strength he gained from Zero. He also has more to grow from a god. That’s why he realized Aoi needs to train too. Aoi isn’t tapping into his full strength, as Aoi has probably not trained himself to push his limits because of all the training he had done as a human and is only using half his strength with his skills. You may specialize in dark arts, but what you do not specialize in physical training. You have a dagger attached to your thigh, but do you know how to use it properly? Do you know how to sneak attack your enemy with that weapon? How about throwing your dagger from across the room and striking your enemy down? I don’t think you do from the look you are giving me, so I will be training you to your limit physically. Besides, your kind of weak-looking compared to the children. They had muscles by the time they were looking your age. You have no muscle tone and I’m going to change that.”</p><p>Kek looked down at his plate. No one was going to let him go without training. He didn’t feel like training, he didn’t want to get stronger physically. There was no way out of this. “Fine, I’ll let you train me, but if you push me too hard, I’m giving up.”</p><p>Zero shook his head and turned Kek’s face towards his, squishing his face in between his hands. “You will train. You will get stronger or else you can say goodbye to every topping me again. I’ll get my topper from someone else who is stronger. So, you better be prepared to be topped by me.” He had a sweet smile on his face.</p><p>At those words, Lord Kogarumoshi choked on a bit of food and was trying to clear his throat as Tsumiku helped him and got him some water to wash it down. Aoi had dropped his chopsticks with food on them with his mouth still hanging open. Hyde had turned red and tried to hide his face in Max’s leather jacket, as Max grinned wickedly with a wink to Zero from behind Kek. Azrael had flushed at that, looking elsewhere but down and at others. In fact, he was inspecting the ceiling. At the table, only the only two who have experienced a dominate Zero was Aoi and Azrael, and they knew exactly how rough Zero was. They could both picture Zero tearing Kek a new asshole because he had no patients. </p><p>“Zero, would you turn your back on our relationship?” Kek pushed Zero’s hands away from his face. “I’m not going to allow you to bring our relationship into this. If you really loved me you wouldn’t hold that above my head. I’m not easily manipulated like the others. So I suggest you choose your words carefully.”</p><p>Zero looked not impress with Kek. “Fine, I don’t need you. Someone who doesn’t understand that physical strength helps with mental strength as well is no one I want to be with. You may think you are all high and mighty, but really, you are our weakest link. We are only as strong as our weakest fighter. You may think having all this power with dark arts can win you a battle, but you can never win against a fighter like me. Hell, Hyde is a stronger fighter than you. He may be our healer, but when push comes to shove, he steps up to the battle.” Zero stood up from the floor. “I wasn’t holding anything above your head, I was simply seeing if that would motivate you, but you think I’m manipulated you. That’s why I am breaking our relationship off.” With those words, Zero turned and left the main building. </p><p>Azrael nudged Hyde to follow him, they needed Zero so help Hyde, so before Zero stormed off to far, he would get him to help Hyde. Max helped Hyde get up and the three left after Zero. Kek sat there, looking down at his hands in his lap. He couldn’t believe Zero would just break it off with him so easily. Their first disagreement and it had to do with him not wanting to train like the rest, and Zero broke it off like it didn’t matter. May be Zero was too childish and selfish to handle?</p><p>Aoi looked at Kek then at Tsumiku and the lord. “I still expect you to come with us, Tsumiku. Having another fighter with us to help train would help out a lot. Especially if other demons come for us. You are skilled and knowledgeable with killing the enemy.” Aoi bowed to Tsumiku and Lord Kogarumoshi as he got up, but he didn’t leave without grabbing Kek’s arm and dragging him out of the building out the side exit. Once they were outside, Aoi let go of Kek’s arm and kept walking. “You understand now. Zero is correct. We are only as strong as our weakest fighter, and Kek, that is you.” He turned around and faced the small Egyptian boy.</p><p>Kek shook his head. “I don’t want to fight. I rather practice my dark arts without having to go through physical training. Look at all the other gods, they never needed to train to get stronger. They were born with powers and strength.”</p><p>Aoi snorted. “Okay, you can believe that all you want, but that’s not the truth. Look at Zero, he was born a god, he didn’t realize he needed to train to gain control over his powers and to keep his powers from killing himself.”</p><p>“Zero is different, always has been, he’s a hybrid. Of course, he needed to physically get stronger to sustain his powers. I’m not like that. I don’t need to get physically stronger to use my powers.” Kek crossed his sun-kiss tanned arms over his chest.</p><p>“Fine, you can be stubborn about it, but you stay here and wait for Hermes. Then you ask Hermes how other gods, even how Anubis trained.” Aoi wasn’t going to deal with Kek when they had other plans. “When Hermes comes, bring him to the training grounds, or have someone come get us, whichever.” He was done dealing with childish behavior. Kek may have been older than all of them, but he was the most childish in attitude. Zero acted childishly, but he knew how to be serious. Kek seemed more mature than Zero because he didn’t goof off like Zero. Though, with his stubborn childish attitude, it was making Zero’s antics seem like nothing. Aoi walked away from Kek and walked back into the main build through the side door. He saw Tsumiku and the lord still sitting there. “I guess, Kek will stay behind and wait for Hermes. I hope that won’t be a problem.”</p><p>“No problem. Kek is knowledgeable and I can have him put to work around the archives, if he believe all he needs in mental knowledge and mental strength then that’s what I will give him.” Lord Kogarumoshi told Aoi. “I understand what’s going on here with training and a group is only as strong as their weakest.”</p><p>Aoi nodded his head, seemed Lord Kogarumoshi had a plan for Kek after they left. He just hoped Kek wouldn’t give him a problem. He helped Tsumiku up and the two of them left together. Once outside, Aoi lead Tsumiku towards her living quarters. “You have to get dressed. You need proper training clothes. Not a fancy kimono.”</p><p>“Well, I should ask you the same thing. You don’t even wear a hakama when you fight, you are quite the risk-taker.” Tsumiku shook her head with a smile on her face as they walked. “I’m surprised you haven’t flashed anyone your goodies when you fight.”</p><p>Aoi chuckled. “Well, I had many years of practice and learned how to tight my kimonos shut. There is a secret to it, but I also have black kimono and hakama that I wear when I go to battle with my armor, training in a kimono is just fine.” </p><p>“Oh, what happened to your assassin gear? Well, it has been years since you wore one, so you probably don’t have it anymore.” Tsumiku stopped in front of her door and turned towards Aoi. </p><p>“I actually have it. I just don’t know the condition it is in. I don’t know when the last time I wore it was.” Aoi smirked, as he brushed a few strains of hair behind Tsumiku’s ear. “I’ll wait for you right here.”</p><p>“Bring it out, let's see the condition it’s in.” Tsumiku turned around and slide the door open to her living quarters. Within her living quarters, it was a big room, bigger than the room that they had us as the guest rooms. Hanging on the walls were different weapons, it reminded Aoi of the dojo. Especially with the different types of assassin armor hanging on the opposite wall of the weapons. He recognized some of the armor to belong to people of the Asagi Tribe. Seemed she had gone back and gathered up these things, besides burying the dead.</p><p>Aoi shook his head to get out of the past and pulled out his old assassin gear from his void. It was nicely folded still though some of his armor had holes and scratches. It was well worn from the last time Aoi used it and never got around to repairing it. He unfolded the black bodysuit and he realized when the last time it was used as it had poison burn through the side. It was a smaller fit too. </p><p>“I just remembered, I haven’t used my armor since I was a teenager, after that, I always wore tight-fitting kimonos. The last time this was used was when Zero used it, during the battle, years ago that put him into a coma and killed his unborn child.” Now there was a reason Aoi never brought it back out or repaired it. It was too small for him now, and even then it brought back memories of the past he would rather keep in the past.</p><p>Seeing the sadness on Aoi’s face, Tsumiku needed to say something. “Well, it seems to be too small to fix anyways. Take your pick to anything on the wall, everything had been cleaned. There may be some dust, but that should brush off.” Tsumiku took the black suit from Aoi’s hands and rolled it up in her hands, she placed it on a side table with the used and damaged armor Aoi had. </p><p>Aoi nodded his head and looked at the wall of armor, there was a lot of things Aoi could wear. He picked out a black tight suit with chain mail shoulder pads, chain mail chin pads, with an over the head sash that would be held in place with the belt. The sash was the color of a deep blue. This would be perfect to wear, he figured, though he didn’t need all the other straps for weapons so he set them aside.</p><p>Starting to undress, he looked behind him to see where Tsumiku was and she was behind a screen getting dress herself. Aoi looked away and removed his kimono letting it fall to the floor as he started dressing in the skin-tight black suit. He tried to reach behind himself to tie up the outfit, but realize he didn’t have the reach. Then hands reached out and tied it up for him. He turned around to face a fully dressed Tsumiku, wearing more armor and carrying more weapons than she had been before when they were on their journey to the fake village. </p><p>Tsumiku smiled at Aoi. “You really look handsome. Your hair shines in the light, making you look even younger than you are.” She said, as her cheeks got a faint blush on them. Aoi smirked at her, and reached for her chin and brought her head up towards his and kissed her. It was her very first kiss and she was taken back, frozen in place but Aoi wasn’t going to let her pull away as his other arm wrapped around her waist and brought her closer to his body, pressing up against him. She melted against him as he moved his lips against her and slipped his tongue in her mouth. She had grabbed his arms and squeezed his muscles. The hand on her chin moved towards her back and pulled on one of the ties, but at that, she pushed away from Aoi. “S-sorry. We should hurry up. Th-they may be waiting for us.”</p><p>Aoi wanted to facepalm himself for even thinking about undressing her. He turned around and started putting on his armor and realized he had gotten semi-hard. He grabbed the sash and thankfully it covered the front part of his body almost down to the knees. Why did he have to get himself aroused? He was mentally kicking himself in the ass for doing that.</p><p>Turning around, he saw Tsumiku waiting by the opened door as Aoi finished and walked towards him. Before she opened her mouth, Aoi reached for her again and gave her a soft gentle kiss before pulling away. “I’m sorry. I know it was your first kiss and thinking like a pervert isn’t what you needed.”</p><p>Tsumiku shook her head. “It’s okay, Aoi. I understand that you are a man and you have clearly been around a lot, you were just doing what you thought was okay.” She smiled at him, though her eyes had watered, she was hurt by it.</p><p>“It’s not okay.” Aoi sighed. “I know you have a deeper feeling for me than I realize. After we are done training, and hopefully when all this blows over, we can sit and talk.” </p><p>Tsumiku nodded her head and the two walked away from her place, as she dried her eyes and Aoi put a hand around her shoulders. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore, but doing that to Tsumiku did hurt her. They walked in silence till they reached the supplies in front of the main building. Lord Kogarumoshi was waiting there with Azrael, Zero, Hyde, and Max. Hyde’s wings were still out, so it made Aoi think that Zero’s healing didn’t work, so he wasn’t going to ask.</p><p>“Well, seems everyone is here finally.” Max rolled his eyes as he grabbed a sack of supplies, the same with Zero.</p><p>“I have come to wish you farewell and I hope your training goes as expected. I will have a supper meal sent out to you all, with a breakfast meal for the next day later. Please train hard, don’t over it do it too much. Stay fed and hydrated.” Lord Kogarumoshi wished them well as they gave him a bow and Tsumiku and Aoi picked up the two other supplies sacks and everyone was heading out.</p><p>The hike wasn’t far, but it was still a good walk till they managed to get to the training grounds of the Asagi Tribe and when they got there they were amazed. The area had been mowed down. The overgrowth of plants and weeds had been cleared away, some of the platforms and ropes were replaced. Aoi and Tsumiku were the most surprised by this.</p><p>“Did Lord Kogarumoshi do this?” Tsumiku asked out loud what she was thinking. Everything looked like it did back when Aoi and she were just kids in training. A soldier from the demon fortress came over to them, they hadn’t seen him till then. </p><p>“Lady, Lord Kogarumoshi had ordered us to come here last night to prepare the training grounds for you all. Of course, that’s not all he did. We have built a shack nearby for any resting you shall need and for sleep. Lord Kogarumoshi understands that you all want to train, and probably don’t want to make the trek back to the fortress each night. We have to wish you all the best of luck with training and hope for your safe return when you have completed training.” He gave them all a bow, as the other soldiers did behind him and they left. </p><p>“Wow, it looks like it hasn’t changed at all. They put everything back in its original place like they knew.” Aoi commented, and Tsumiku nodded her head. </p><p>They walked off to the side where the shack was freshly built for them and place the sacks inside before Aoi stood on the small wooden deck in front of the shack. I don’t need to tell you, angels, what you need to do. You have your training to do that’s different then Tsumiku and I. Zero, I want to work with you as well. You know what training you did with the old god and I want to push you to that limit and I want you to push me to that limit as well.”</p><p>Hyde interrupted Aoi after he spoke to Zero. “Tsumiku, may you help with training? I don’t have battle skills and I think it would be best if you taught me as Azrael and Max train together.”</p><p>“Sure, Hyde. I can help you with that. How are your wings holding up anyways?” Tsumiku had to ask, she knew she could train Hyde, but she didn’t know if they would drag him down.</p><p>Hyde looked like he was concentrating as he had to lift both wings up and fully extended out. “I have full movement with them, but I’m not ready to start flying yet. I need to build the muscles on my back first. That’s why I think training with you will help me, plus if it comes to combat training I need to know how to fight with them, so don’t go easy on me.”</p><p>“No worries. I won’t think of it.” Tsumiku gave him a sweet smile. “Well, I guess we all have a training partner so no one is left out. Let’s get started.”</p><p>With her words, Azrael and Max both released their wings and took to the sky just above the training grounds, Tsumiku took Hyde towards the rope climb and started training. As for Aoi and Zero, they walked off away from them and sat crossed legged from each other. Zero was going to run Aoi through a mental training test, something he learned years ago and something Aoi had only done a few times before. Image training with each other.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two figures stood on the balcony, one with soft pick hair and emerald green eyes, the other had long brown hair with horns sticking out the sides and dark brown eyes, and their eyes were staring down at the river of lava down below. Farther down, there was a figure sitting in the middle of the river on a small flat rock. The figure had been sitting there for what seemed like hours upon hours. No moving an inch, as the river of lava flowed by.</p><p> </p><p>“My, do you think we should tell him? I mean, he has been there for hours and we have waited long enough.” The soft pink hair woman spoke, seeming bored out of her mind just staring down at the figure.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we shouldn’t disturb him.” The other woman spoke as her four legs started to back away from the balcony’s edge. She had the body of a woman, on top of the body of what appeared to be a cow, unlike her companion who looking more similar to a human woman. She held a drawing in her hand as she walked back into the kingdom. “You are sure this is what he saw?” She asked the question as she walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I drew that myself. Just from the details, Anubis had given me. He says it was close, but not perfect. Something about the creature he saw upset him.” The high pitched voice came from Hermes, who had arrived a while ago and was lounging on a pillow in the room the woman had just walked into. “He said the creature looked directly at him as if it could see him even though none of us could see him in the form he took. And believe me, we can see the spirits in Heaven just fine, but we couldn’t see Anubis.”</p><p> </p><p>“Had to be something to do with that spell cast on him. Dark arts magic is a wonderful thing to have, but even then, it’s not useful against the Creators.” The woman walked over the Hermes and handed him the drawing back. “It could be Kiila in his humanoid state, but I just can’t see it. I would have to be there myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can go through the details I was told again if that will help you?” Hermes asked, but the woman shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“No need, everything you said about the experience Anubis had is enough. Just, how could Ehyeh have Kiila caged? Kiila isn’t one to cage so easily, so they must have had an agreement, if it is Kiila, though Kiila wouldn’t agree to be caged.” The woman walked around, kind of pacing trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“My, Ahyam, you are doing it again.” The soft pink-haired woman walked in. “Hisa doesn’t understand it either, but what Hisa understands is that Kiila is a Creator with no limits and enjoyed his freedom, he hated the idea of having a realm all to himself for his monsters, so perhaps Ehyeh imprisoned him.”</p><p> </p><p>“If that is the case, Hisa. We have bigger issues.” Ahyam sighed and laid her low body on the floor to rest. “Even then, we don’t have time to create an army to defend ourselves against Ehyeh.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermes watched the two. “Just what do you mean? How can Ehyeh be a bigger issue to deal with?”</p><p> </p><p>“My, Hermes doesn’t know that we Creators create beings and destroy as well. What we have done is built armies to fight for us. You are a part of the creation of a warrior of ours. You see, we created gods as warriors to fight for us, humans were created to keep gods company, but became subject to them. So who knows as the first gods created in your line, Hisa created them.” Hisa said as she moved over to the pillow Hermes was relaxing on and sat beside him. “Hisa created the Greek Gods, as in Hisa’s realm there were woodland creatures and fire breathers.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermes nodded his head, kind of understanding, but still not getting the whole woodland and fire breathers. “So, what kind of gods did you create?” He turned to Ahyam and asked.</p><p> </p><p>“My first ones were Egyptians, then I got bored and started creating what you would call Shinigami gods, with Hisa’s help in creating a few other gods in what you call the Asian part of Earth,” Ahyam explained. “Other culture gods, like the Romans, were created by Ehyeh, but he was the one who destroyed his creations because they weren’t perfect like Hisa’s creations. Ehyeh just kept creating more and more gods to create the perfect one, but none of them were perfect for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what about Kiila? What gods did Kiila create?” Hermes asked, quite interested in these details. These details would be useful to him once he got back to Heaven and explained to Zeus and the others exactly what these Creators were. They knew this too, the reason he was asking them so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiila only creates monsters. Kiila can’t create gods or even humans. He can turn them into monsters, but he doesn’t have the Creator’s ability to create them.” Ahyam told Hermes. “Just as your deities have faced many monsters, those were created by Kiila, not us.”</p><p> </p><p>“What of Medusa?” Hermes asked as he knew she was a daughter but turned into a monster.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiila’s doing,” Ahyam said. “As well as Cyclopes. And before you ask, no I didn’t create centaurs, even though I may look close in resemblance to them. They were born just like you, but created into monsters by Kiila.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermes nodded his head, everything was starting to make sense to him finally. So much information to relay back to the others, but he was sure he would remember everything. He was a messenger and had to relay a ton of messages back in his days.</p><p> </p><p>“My, Hisa wonders what Ichirou is doing down there. How can he stand to sit in basically in the river and not move?” Hisa got up once again to check on Ichirou down in the river lava.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes shrugged as he got up and followed. “He’s probably image training, it’s like mentally preparing your mind for battle. A lot of gods do it. You did say he needed to strengthen his mind as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“My, that is true, though he is making a big risk.” Hisa pointed down over the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes looked and seen some of the rock that Ichirou was sitting on break off. “What happens if he falls into the lava?”</p><p> </p><p>“Death, the lava is thick, thicker than water. If he makes the mistake of falling in, there is no coming back from it. Even if he manages to pull himself up, he’d be dead.” Ahyam came and saw what they were looking at. “Hopefully, he understands that and doesn’t train his mind too much. He’s in another state and doesn’t realize his surroundings, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermes nodded his head. “In that state, you can still feel your surrounding, but it takes time to wake up from it. Why does he have to train his mind too? I mean, I thought it was just physical training, he had to do to gain the strength and power of a god.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, even as you said gods did this to train their minds. Though Ichirou isn’t just a god, he is a Creator as well.” Ahyam told Hermes, who had to do a double-take.</p><p> </p><p>“Ichirou is a Creator, just like you guys? Though he was born, he just didn’t become a Creator.” Hermes was shocked to find this out just now.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer was created by Ehyeh with his blood and that gave Lucifer the power and strength of a Creator. Ichirou is part of the bloodline. Though he was born a demon and Creator, he was made into a god after death as a mortal being.” Ahyam sounded annoyed, having to explain that.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Ichirou is like the perfect creation then? A demon, a god, and a Creator into one being, he could be the perfect warrior.” Hermes watched the rock chip away more from Ichirou.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, he wasn’t born a god. If he was born a god then he would be the perfect creation. Though, I don’t doubt he is the perfect warrior.” Ahyam said, thinking if it was possible to create the perfect being.</p><p> </p><p>“My, it could be done though. Take Zero, he has the ability to birth his own child, so if Ichirou and he mated together, the perfect creation could be conceived. A child of both god and Creator with the physical traits of a demon and angel.” Hisa spoke before she turned to Ahyam and seen the look on her sister’s face. “Oh, don’t you dare think of it. Zero knows the risk of birthing his child, he wouldn’t do it, just because you think it’s a perfect creation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Zero’s risk would be giving up his god powers, that would kill him. Though, I created the Shinigami gods myself. I only created them that way so they wouldn’t get the idea to produce more of themselves with the powers I gave them. Though, they became anti-social creatures on their own. They didn’t like others, and only a few produce children, the rest died out. Zero is the last of them and it wouldn’t be hard to give him the strength of surviving childbirth and keeping his life and powers. His powers are always growing, and I’m surprised they haven’t killed him yet. Using the ability to transfer a fraction of his powers to his unborn child wouldn’t be hard for him, but surviving the birth is the key process here. I bet I could strengthen him with his own powers to survive. It’s possible.” Ahyam got a smile on her face for the first time in a long while, a happy smile. One that she had when she would create creatures by the numbers.</p><p> </p><p>“My, Hisa thinks it’s a bad idea. First, you would have to get Ichirou and Zero to even mate with each other and hope that Zero would allow Ichirou to impregnate his female body. Then you can have all the fun you want.” Hisa shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“They will do it when I tell them Zero will survive the birthing process.” Ahyam got this idea in her head and wanted to see it happen, then having the perfect warrior would be a thing.</p><p> </p><p>“You are Creators, so why don’t you create a god with your blood, as that’s how Lucifer was created and was a Creator as well?” Hermes asked the Creators, thinking it was as simple as that.</p><p> </p><p>“Not possible. We can only create beings of our blood, but they are created with the means of our original creations. We can’t create a god being or a human being with our blood. It’s not possible.” Ahyam told Hermes, who kind of understood.</p><p> </p><p>“My, oh no.” Hisa was looking down at Ichirou and seen the rock had broken away even more. “He’s not moving, he’s going to fall in.” She was covering her eyes, but watching him at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes and Ahyam both looked over in fear. Hermes was about to climb over the edge and fly down to Ichirou, but just as the last of the rock was swept away from the lava, Ichirou was now standing above the lava. Hisa was hyperventilating with tears rolling down her cheeks. Ahyam was holding Hermes back from flying down there, as she was looking in fear and shock. Hermes was just frozen, trying to process what he was seeing. Black leather wings extracted from Ichirou’s back, as horns grew from his head and spiral out like ram horns. He wasn’t even flapping his wings as he levitated higher in the air and came right in line with the balcony. All three of the spectators backed up as Ichirou got closer and closer, till his feet touched the rail of the balcony. His dark red eyes open in an instant and that same cheeky smirk appeared on his face that he usually wore. His usual thin body was muscular as the only thing he wore, black leather pants, clung to him. He had long, sharp claw-like nails on his hands that were black. It looked as though he had sat on the throne in Hell and had taken all the power that was stored in the throne from Bailie, but that wasn’t the case here. He had achieved power without the help of the throne. Ichirou had unlocked the power of a Creator.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As Seth was getting comfortably seated on the throne, he was dealing with some petty fight between two high ranking demons. After he gained control of Hell, Hades’ soldiers defeated and killed, he combined the lower layer with the upper layer and now Hell was one big country. No longer nine levels existed. Though, as things stood, there needed to be a ranking system in places. That’s just what Seth did, on top of creating communities that were spread out.</p><p> </p><p>In the center of the land, was the castle of the ruler, Seth. To the north was the icy land from there, with two communities, one for newcomers and the other for demons who actually enjoyed the cold weather it had created. To the west was rocky plains, there were at least four different communities, one for newcomers, two for the lowest ranking demons, and one for the high ranking demons. To the east, was the dry plains, nothing grew there, there were several communities spaced out, but it held the entrance for all of Hell. New souls came, new demons came, and even returning demons. From there they had their choice to stay or venture off to a community for newcomers. And to the south was the desert land, only one community stood there with the pyramids that were built long ago by Osiris himself when they lived in the Second Level of Hell.</p><p> </p><p>The ranking system was debated by Seth and his followers, as he called them. Osiris, Nephthys, and Kenickie. Demons came in, got a rank based on whatever they chose. Whether it be strength, beauty, intelligence, even something as simple as how long they had been in Hell. They didn’t care, they just placed them with a rank. Though the highest-ranking demons lived in the capital that surrounded the castle, and no newcomers were allowed. And merchants and shop owners were granted a stay in the capital as well, but not their family if they had one.</p><p> </p><p>Though things ran smoothly with the ranking system, Seth still wanted to deal with issues that happened around the capital so he had his hands full with demons coming to him for advice or a solution to their problem. This was one of those times, as two demons bickered at each other over stepping on one's foot. How it escalated to even have an audience with him, Seth would never know.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Seth had enough with the argument. “I have to stop you both right there. All I’m getting is you two were waiting in a line, and someone squeezed in front of him to pass through the line, making him back up into you and stepping on your foot. Is that what the issue is here?”</p><p> </p><p>Both demons looked at Seth and nodded their heads before starting up again. Osiris had walked into the throne room at that point with another. A bigger heavy demon and walked up to the platform of the throne. “This is the demon that passed through.”</p><p> </p><p>Seth shook his head with a groan. How on earth did Osiris find him, Seth didn’t know but he had to decide what to do, as the two demons started arguing with the bigger demon. “That’s enough!” Seth shouted making the room silence. “You, bigger demon, you are going to do housework for these two, seeing as this started with you pushing. Maybe it will teach you to say excuse me or walk around instead of pushing through a line.”</p><p> </p><p>It was frustrating dealing with this little situation for Seth, but after he spoke, the three demons left the room, arguing who the bigger demon was going to work for first. Seth just hoped this come back to bite him in the ass. Osiris stood there with a grin on his face, pleased to see Seth frustrated. It wasn’t easy to be a ruler and Osiris knew that. Seth may have killed him before and took the throne from him when they lived on Earth, but Seth’s power didn’t last when Horus killed him.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s next?” Seth spoke as he looked down at Osiris. “Don’t give me that look. I have a headache.”</p><p> </p><p>Osiris shrugged his broad shoulders. “Well, that was the last of them. Tomorrow's schedule is filled. Kenickie wants to speak with you, though. He doesn’t want to stay in the castle, which I understand. Though, he had a strange request about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Seth raised a brow and waved his hand, which Osiris walked over to the throne room doors and let Kenickie. “You don’t have to request a meeting with me. You are one of my followers. You can come to talk to me whenever it’s suitable.” Seth told Kenickie as he walked to the throne.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I feel like I should still request an audience with you when it’s a personal matter,” Kenickie said as he looked up at Seth. He licked his lips, moistening them. “I want to request that I have a place of my own. Not just any place, but my own castle.”</p><p> </p><p>Seth looked at Kenickie with a puzzling look, there was something more here. “Why do you want your own castle? Just wondering.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you see Hades had promised all of us our own castles once Hell became one. I’m just wondering if you will allow that promise, but I have more to say about the castle.” Kenickie knew this was a touchy subject, to bring up the old rules’ promise to the new ruler. “I want to build my forces at the castle, near the entrance of Hell.”</p><p> </p><p>Seth could see there was more to this. Kenickie knew he couldn’t face a god like Seth and take over the throne, so just exactly why did Kenickie need to have a force? “What is your reason for building up for forces? You know you can’t defeat me and my brother, so what are you planning?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenickie nodded his head in understanding. “There has been trouble down by the entrance with newcomers and such. Demons aren’t pleased and are raging out. I would like to build a force to deal with that kind of stuff. Also, I think it is wise to build up an armed force in every community for the reason alone, but that’s not my point. I want to build one at the entrance in my own castle, big enough to hold an army and train them, but still small enough to not overlook your own. Ichirou is still out there, somewhere and I believe that having a force by the entrance is the best strategy if Ichirou or anyone related to him, comes through.”</p><p> </p><p>Osiris and Seth both looked at each other, seemed Kenickie had this figured out. They knew Kenickie didn’t want to be at the castle anymore, but asking for his own, and with a purpose. They were surprised that Kenickie was thinking about Ichirou too. They would have expected Kenickie to just get up and leave and go find him, but he must have realized that being here and waiting was the best plan of action to take Ichirou out.</p><p> </p><p>“Granted,” Seth spoke, before even talking to Osiris about it. “You may have your castle at the entrance, you may employ your own staff too. Though, within the walls, you may build barracks for your forces and train them. As you suggested, we will have to look into building barracks at the main communities in each direction. Yours is the east, so we will need three more. The South will be easy. To the west, Lord Nobunaga already holds a place there, so I will have him know that he can build barracks for soldiers. He will probably be pleased. Northern lands maybe a bit difficult, but I’m sure we can come up with something.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenickie smiled, he was pleased that Seth granted him a kingdom and trusted him and his reason for it. It was perfect. Osiris seemed pleased that Seth made a decision without consulting him. It was getting annoying that most decisions had to go through him, it seemed he was ruling Hell from the sidelines as Seth sat on the throne. If Osiris knew this was how Seth was going to rule, he would have taken the throne from him to make it easier on him.</p><p> </p><p>Seth snapped his fingers, they realized if you snapped your fingers while sitting in the throne, it would bring the cage that housed Bailie up. The once beautiful man had become a mess with burnt skin, no hair, cracked horns, and a tail. His wings were no longer there. He looked better without the skeleton bones that were his wings hanging off his back. His yellow golden eyes looked up at Seth, once the cage stopped moving.</p><p> </p><p>“Bailie, I need your help here, buddy,” Seth asked, with a friendly voice, that Bailie wasn’t impressed by. Sure, Seth as the new ruler, Bailie was getting treated better than he was with Hades, but it came at a cost. Seeing as how no one but Bailie could use the full use of the throne, Bailie had to give up a piece of flesh for Seth to use and gain the powers of the throne for a short moment. He would rather they just killed him now then take pieces of his body from him, but that wasn’t an option here.</p><p> </p><p>Bailie sliced a piece of the side of his thigh off and tossed it outside of the cage. Osiris walked over and picked it up. He carried it up to the throne and handed it to Seth, who placed the flesh against the armrest of the throne with his hand over the top of it. He closed his eyes and let the shift happen. Even though they were miles away from the entrance of Hell, you could still feel the small tremors in the ground from the shifting and building that had just taken place. And like always, when Seth lifted his hand from the flesh it became nothing but dust.</p><p> </p><p>“There, your castle near the entrance, you made do with it as I have said.” Kenickie thanked Seth for doing this for him. “Now, Bailie what is it that you would like?” Seth turned to the demonic man. Bailie was standing as his tail flicked from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“I want prey,” Bailie spoke in a deep demonic tongue and tone. It seemed every time they had summoned Bailie, he wanted prey, but Seth and Osiris didn’t know what that meant, but they had an idea. They had given him a few animals, even given a few birds, but the creatures never lasted long. They had to wonder what Bailie meant by prey, but he never gave them the proper answer, just said prey.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I have a problem with a certain demon that comes and complains to me almost every day. Would that prey satisfy you?” Seth asked, to which Bailie just stood there with no answer. “I don’t want to know what you do with your prey, but if the person is your prey, are you going to make them disappear too, just like the rest?” Still no answer from Bailie. Seth shrugged his shoulders. “Osiris, go get Bailie Mr. Grumpy Pants. We will see what happens.” Try something different to see what would happen, that’s all they could do.</p><p> </p><p>Osiris left the throne room, leaving Kenickie there with Seth and Bailie. Bailie turned to glare towards Kenickie. Kenickie glared right back at him. There seemed to be tension between the two and Seth just didn’t care anymore. The two would stare at each other till one left the room. Seth sat there drumming his fingers on the throne, waiting for Osiris to return. He thought Kenickie would have left right away once Seth built his castle, but that wasn’t the case.</p><p> </p><p>When Osiris returned with a demon, who seemed too smug for his skin, Kenickie and Bailie stopped their glaring contest. “Hello, Great Seth. I hear you wanted to see me. Is this about the children running through my yard and tearing up rocks and throwing stones at my home?” He noticed Bailie in the cage but didn’t pay any attention to him, as he didn’t even know it was Bailie.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I would like you to meet your King.” Seth pointed his hand towards Bailie. “He’s been terribly bored and I think you might know how to entertain him.”</p><p> </p><p>The demon shook his head. “He is no King of mine and I have a schedule to keep up with. If you give me a chance I can see about making time next week to keep your pet occupied for a few hours.” He wasn’t getting the picture here as Osiris was still leading him to the cage.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, King Bailie is no pet of mine.” Seth grinned wickedly, just the name Bailie seemed to make the demon take another glance at Bailie. “Yes, that is King Bailie. Now, don’t upset the King.”</p><p> </p><p>Osiris opened the cage and had to reach back for the demon as he turned to run away, now screaming help from Osiris’ clutches. Bailie didn’t move from the center of his cage, even with the door open wide enough for him to escape. There was no need for leaving the cage. It was his home now.</p><p> </p><p>The demon scream after Osiris closed the cage door and he reached out and tried to grab Osiris’ robe, only to scratch his arm. “You’re lucky you are Bailie’s now. I would be beating you for touching me.” Osiris glanced at the demon, before turning his back from him.</p><p> </p><p>Bailie walked over to the man and ripped material that the demon wore as a shirt and tied it around his mouth and tied his hands and legs up. He made quick work of the tying up. He would wait till he was in the darkness of the dungeon to do anything if he was even going to do anything. He was just annoyed by the screaming at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing that’s everything you want Bailie?” Seth asked, still not receiving a reply. “Today, supper will be some kind of bird with a chilly style dish.” He told Bailie, hoping for a reply especially about the meals he was getting for supper, but nothing came from Bailie.</p><p> </p><p>Just before Seth snapped his fingers, a huge power energy wave was felt by everyone in the throne room. It was powerful energy, it seemed to make the hairs on the back of necks stand. Just where did that power come from? Seth looked at Osiris with a serious look, neither of them understood where it came from. Bailie seemed to be bothered by the power too as his tail snapped continuously on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer,” Kenickie whispered, standing there, shaking in his boots. Who wouldn’t with the type of power energy going through one's body.</p><p> </p><p>Seth and Osiris heard what Kenickie said, but they couldn’t believe it either. It felt like Lucifer’s energy, yet it was different somehow. “You don’t think he’s back?” Seth looked at Osiris, and Osiris didn’t have an answer for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer was killed. Not once, but twice. The first time was Bailie taking the throne. The second time was when Ichirou replaced the throne with an infant Lucifer, using his blood.” Kenickie spoke, without realizing. “God couldn’t have hatched Lucifer again, could he? I thought he didn’t want Lucifer to be reborn.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, this is God’s doing?” Seth narrowed his eyes, looking at Kenickie as if the other made it happen. “I suggest we start to prepare for a holy war against Heaven. Though, why would Lucifer be back? What is God's plan? Does he want Lucifer to sit on the throne again?”</p><p> </p><p>Osiris didn’t have the answers and Bailie just never spoke. Kenickie didn’t have an answer this time. “I’m going to gather troops. If that energy was felt across Hell, riots will begin. I already have a few demons in mind to help me.” Seth waved Kenickie off, seeing as how Kenickie had a plan that he wanted to get started on. Seth snapped his fingers and Bailie’s cage started to lower.</p><p> </p><p>“Brother, we must build an army. The only way we are going to survive this. We sent our soldiers home, but we should call them back, in case. Though, I want to build soldiers that will do as I say.” Seth smiled, Osiris nodded his head, smiling too. Osiris walked up to the throne and Seth stood up and grabbed his staff and opened a portal in front of them and they both stepped through.</p><p> </p><p>The other side of the portal took them to the desert to the south of the castle. The pyramids were just behind them and in front of them was sand. Sand for miles, hot desert temperatures too. “What do you think? Should we just recreate an army that we once had, or should we start anew?” Osiris asked Seth as this was his brother’s idea.</p><p> </p><p>“How about mummified soldiers? The old army would perish too easily. At least with a mummified army, they can repair themselves in battle.” Seth suggested. He may be a ruler, but he still liked to have Osiris’ input.</p><p> </p><p>“We can do that, though doesn’t that mean we need bodies?” Osiris knew exactly what Seth was thinking of. He figured they were going to create an army with the sands, but now Seth’s idea sounded better, but there were missing pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Seth shook his head. “Remember, all of Hades’ men fell. I’ll bring them back as mindless warriors, that will be our forces throughout all of Hell. They won’t be easily destroyed unless the skull is smashed.” Seth knew what he was going to do now.</p><p> </p><p>“Processed, brother. I will inform Lord Nobunaga to gather his troops, as I’m sure he would be doing right now anyway, after feeling that power.” Osiris opened communication with Lord Nobunaga with the means of the device in his hand and a spell as Seth got to work on creating his army.</p><p> </p><p>The image appeared in front of Osiris and he raised a brow. Lord Nobunaga was enjoying himself with a few lovely demonesses on a bed of furs. “Sorry, to interrupt you, Lord Nobunaga, but we have a situation.” That’s when Lord Nobunaga saw Osiris in an image in front of him. His eyes widen as he made quick work to rid the demoness from his presence and cover himself up.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to give a warning, Osiris. You can’t just communicate whenever you please, I have a personal life too.” Lord Nobunaga wasn’t pleased that Osiris could just call on him, whenever. Especially when he was just enjoying himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, but do you know we have a situation?” Osiris looked at Lord Nobunaga. “Seth has decided we need to gather forces and keep everything running smoothly. Kenickie is doing his part, securing the main entrance and we are going to gather more forces as well to patrol the world of Hell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I have felt that great power too. Though, most figured it to be Bailie gaining back his power. Are you sure it wasn’t him and not something else?” Lord Nobunaga understood that Bailie was still in the dungeon and to have a power that seemed so close to Lucifer, it could only be Bailie as Lucifer was dead and Bailie is Lucifer’s offspring.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, we were just dealing with him when we all felt it. Kenickie isn’t sure, but God could have brought Lucifer back from the dead.” Osiris looked behind him as Seth started chanting. “Seth is growing an army before we try to gather forces. We suggest you do the same. If God has brought Lucifer back to life, he may be planning for Lucifer to take the throne again.”</p><p> </p><p>That did seem like a problem, for the two gods, but Lord Nobunaga never had an issue with Lucifer as they did. He would have to play it safe. “If it’s a holy war, you can count on me. I will get to business with my men.” Though, how much of it was true? If God brought Lucifer back to life, how would that be possible? And why would he, when God himself knew of Lucifer’s intentions?</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Lord Nobunaga. I will be reaching out to again when we have more information.” Osiris cut off the communication with Lord Nobunaga as he looked back at Seth. Before Seth there were soldiers, coming up from the ground by the thousands. All mummified. Wrapped up and dressed in Egyptian garb with swords and shields. Seemed Seth was going all out in this and he wasn’t taking any chances.</p><p> </p><p>“About ten million should do. They won’t need to eat or sleep, so they will patrol everywhere and do what they need to do to keep the peace.” Seth told Osiris. “If everyone believed the power to be Bailie, we could be jumping to conclusions, but we know what we felt. It was nowhere need Bailie’s power, so we will keep them on stand by, till things get bad.” The mummified soldiers weren’t fully awakened as Seth was explaining. They stood there like statues.</p><p> </p><p>“That is the plan of action, but we should gather our forces again and have them patrolling. When things get bad, we bring these soldiers to life. I like that plan.” Osiris smiled, as Seth nodded his head and used his staff to make another portal. They both walked through the portal and returned to the throne room for some food and perhaps some more planning.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Ichirou?” Hesitation came from Ahyam’s voice as she stared at the new form of Ichirou. His body so muscular and sheen of sweat clung to it as he walked into the kingdom that was hers. It just wasn’t his outer appearance that had changed but his aura had too. It gave off a powerful energy that none of them had felt before. Even Hermes was shaking in fear and in the excitement of experiencing this new form.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Ichirou’s dark red eyes darted around the room, till they landed on Ahyam. He reached out a hand with black claw-like nails and out of nowhere, Ahyam’s feet slid on the floor towards Ichirou. She kept trying to slam her back hooves down to stop the force, but it was no use as she came face to face with Ichirou’s hand which held her head. “Creator.” Was all Ichirou said in a demonic tone, before releasing her head from his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“My, Ichirou. Can you see?” Hisa asked, noticing Ichirou’s eyes weren’t exactly looking at them but through them. She was shaking, not it wasn’t noticeable, as she knew she had to be strong, as she watched Ichirou’s eyes dart around the room again.</p><p> </p><p>As Ichirou lifted his hand in her direction, Hisa walked towards the hand. She let Ichirou grab her face in his hand. She felt it, a small spark of her energy rising in and seemed to go to Ichirou’s hand. “Creator,” Ichirou spoke again in the demonic tone like before. He released her and seemed to be searching for something in the room with his dark red eyes but there didn’t seem to be anything in his sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Ichirou, are you understanding us? What does your power feel like?” Ahyam asked him some questions. This new Ichirou was different, carried himself differently. How did Ichirou achieve this power with only mental training? She looked towards Hermes, who seemed to be hiding behind Hisa, shaking. “What is it you are looking for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Ichirou hummed to himself as he walked forward. Though, he stopped for a moment when something was in front of him. The pillow Hermes used to relax on while waiting for Ichirou. “A god was here.” Ichirou’s demonic tone rang in the air heavily, that even Ahyam and Hisa could feel the hair on their bodies stand up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermes. He is here still.” Ahyam walked over to Hermes and pulled him from hiding behind Hisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what are you doing? Don’t you realize he doesn’t look impressed.” Hermes cried out as Ayham brought Hermes to Ichirou.</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou lifted his hand and took a hold of Hermes’ face and his eyes landed on Hermes. “God,” Ichirou spoke once again. “Where is Kiila?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, we think he’s in Heaven. Oh, please don’t kill me.” Hermes cried as Ichirou held his head. “The Creators aren’t sure if it is Kiila, but we believe it could be possible. He’s being caged against his will by God, I mean, Ehyeh.”</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou released Hermes’ head and Hermes fell to the ground and scurried back on his butt away from Ichirou, before picking himself up and hiding behind Hisa again. Hisa could see Ichirou was thinking, by the way, his eyes rolled around. “My, Ichirou, you aren’t strong enough. You have only unlocked your newly awakened powers. You aren’t even yourself, please. Please calm down.” Hisa walked towards Ichirou, and brought her hands up to his face and made him face her, though his eyes were shifting around the room. “Return to normal, please.”</p><p> </p><p>It seemed nothing was getting through to Ichirou at this moment until Ahyam realized something. “He’s not Ichirou. He is the Creator. Ichirou has awoken the Creator within him, but they are two different entities. Ichirou isn’t strong enough.” Ahyam transformed in her much larger and taller form, and Ichirou’s eyes watched and levitated himself to come face to face with the large beast. At this point, Hermes was too scared and rushed for the balcony and peeked around the entrance of the balcony to watch, but he didn’t want to be in the same room with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Kiila, Ahyam?” Ichirou spoke deeply to the larger creature.</p><p> </p><p>Being in this form, Ahyam’s voice became a deep feminine sound. “He’s not here. Ehyeh has taken him, prisoner, we believe.” The cow head of Ahyam’s snorted as one of her four hands came up and grabbed Ichirou in the air. “Just who are you, and why are you looking for Kiila?”</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou didn’t even struggle from being in Ahyam’s grasp. “We are one. One that we are. We have to find our master.”</p><p> </p><p>“My, this must be the reason Ichirou wanted to find Kiila. He has found the creatures that Kiila had created with his blood. Kiila destroyed them, but as it looks their souls have been wandering. Ichirou must have made contact with them and they took over his body.” Hisa explained, transforming into her smaller form of a golden sparkle fairy, and flew up to them. “We are Creators, but we are not who you seek. Who you seek is not here. Give us back Ichirou, and we will find who it is you seek.”</p><p> </p><p>“You find our master and we will give you back your friend,” Ichirou spoke, and now it was clear that the demonic tone was all the voices speaking at once.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t find your master without our friend. Give us our friend and we will find your master.” Ahyam tried dealing with the souls, but they weren’t going for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Master first, then your friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“My, how many of you are there?” Hisa asked as she flew around Ichirou’s head. “Hisa could make you all your bodies if Hisa knew how many of you were in there.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahyam snorted. “Like hell, I would allow you to make them their own bodies. We don’t know how dangerous they are and it seems Ichirou has control of his body from them, but they still have taken over his mind.” She wasn’t sure, but because Ichirou didn’t struggle against her hold, it was clear Ichirou knew what was happening to his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Give us one body. We will give your friend back. No body, no friend till you find us Kiila.” Ichirou spoke again, seems that the souls within had agreed to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“My, one body. That shouldn’t be too hard.” Hisa looked at Ahyam. “Besides, one body wouldn’t get away from us that easily.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Ahyam groaned as she allowed Hisa to create a body for the souls. Though Ahyam found there to be a problem with Hisa’s plan, Hisa couldn’t create a body in Ahyam’s realm, because Hisa’s creation powers needed her realm to create. The body wouldn’t last long in Ahyam’s realm. Or is that Hisa plan? Hisa knew this too, so maybe her plan was to create a body that seemed possible to survive long enough for the souls to leave Ichirou’s body.</p><p> </p><p>Hisa spun around, weaving in and around through the air, almost like she was leaving pixie dust on the floor and swirling it up. Her creation started from the floor, with two feet and moved up to the legs and a waist. Hermes was going to question where he was, outside on the balcony, why there was no genitalia but this was Hisa’s doing after all. Did she not create it on purpose? A torso came then arms. Next was the head. Her creations were usually elven based, so the creation had pointed ears, a narrow jawline, and long golden locks of hair.</p><p> </p><p>“My, it’s completed. A body without a soul.” Hisa cheered as she put the finishing touches on the body, given it high pointed eyebrows and long eyelashes. Usually, she would have finished by giving it a soul, but this time she didn’t as it was going to be a host for other souls. Ahyam brought Ichirou’s body close to the new creation and waited for the souls to leave, though it wasn’t as easy as that.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to touch. We need to feel.” Ichirou spoke, as he struggled to remove his arm from Ahyam’s grasp. Ahyam let go of Ichirou’s body and he reached out to touch the face of the new creation with Hisa’s help in finding it as Ichirou’s eyes searched around the room. Once his hand reached for the newly created body, Ichirou’s body went limp and crashed to the floor. The souls had joined in the newly created body and started moving the limbs. “We now want Kiila.” It spoke at once.</p><p> </p><p>“Go to Heaven and get him. That is where Kiila is. We can’t bring him here.” Ahyam told the creature. “I’ll open a doorway for you to travel to Heaven, where you can search for him there.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are one. We will find our master.” The creature spoke, and Ahyam walked over to the wall of the big room and with ease removed the wall that was placed in front of a portal. The creature walked over and without another word, walked through the portal. Ahyam quickly closed off the portal with the wall again.</p><p> </p><p>As Ahyam shrunk down in size, Hisa was already transformed into her human appearance, having gotten dressed again and tending to Ichirou. Ichirou was passed out, but his body didn’t change, he still had the leathery wings on his back, the ram-like horns on his head, and the sharp claw-like nails. “My, do you think this is Ichirou’s Creator form? He doesn’t look much different.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ichirou was born a demon remember? Even though he was born with Creator’s blood, I don’t think he would take on a new form completely different from his own.” Ahyam replied as she walked over. “Is he still alive?”</p><p> </p><p>“My, he is breathing. Probably just exhausted from being taken over. Hisa doesn’t know much about what happened, but if Ichirou was fighting for control of his own body, he would be exhausted.” Hisa brushed Ichirou’s flatten spiky hair back and gave him back his natural spiky hair.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes came back into the room, looking around. “Is it safe to come out now?” He asked, seeing Ichirou on the floor. “What was that all about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seems the souls of Kiila’s creations that he destroyed are looking for vengeance. Seeing how Ichirou is a Creator too, they were able to take over his body when he was meditating. That’s the only excuse I have for that. They would have been created with Kiila’s blood, making them creators as well, to take control of Ichirou’s body like that.” Ahyam explained. “This is Ichirou’s Creator form as well. He needs to rest before we tell him what happened. He isn’t strong enough to be a Creator yet. He needs more training.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermes nodded his head, kind of understanding, but not fully. Hisa looked up at Hermes. “My, Ichirou won’t be conscious for a while. Hisa might as well send you away to Earth. Ichirou’s letter is on the table over there.” Hermes turned around and saw the table that Hisa pointed to and walked over to pick up the letter. Hisa summoned a portal, a portal that would lead directly to the demon fortress on the other side. “You will meet up with the others there. Hopefully, they told Lord Kogarumoshi that you will be coming. Give Aoi the letter, and what you do after is up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermes nodded his head. “Well, I have a lot of information to pass on, and they may have questions too about everything going on, so I will tell them what I know and go back to Heaven. Zeus and the others are waiting for my message as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell them too much. Just keep the knowledge of the other being to yourself.” Ahyam told Hermes. “Ichirou may never have the power to fully control the power, so he will have to continue training his god powers and strength.” With a nod from Hermes, he walked through the portal to the other side, leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Both Ahyam and Hisa looked at each other and then looked down at Ichirou laying on the floor. “My, do you think Ichirou will ever gain control of the Creator power surging through his body?” Hisa asked Ahyam. “Hisa can see that Ichirou has gotten stronger, but his body is reaching its limit.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahyam shrugged her shoulders. “As I see it, he needs to focus on the god powers he was given. He’s going to have to forget about the Creator power. His body doesn’t have the ability to grasp power. He may have been born with it, but he is a demon foremost. His strength and power as a demon aren’t enough, so he needs the power Zero gave him. The Creator power will have to lay dormant for the rest of his life.”</p><p> </p><p>“My, Hisa wonders how he reached this new transformation, was it the others, or did he do it on his own?” Hisa pondered this tapping her chin with her finger. “Hisa means, if the others had tried to take over any being's body, they would have killed it, but Ichirou being a being with Creator’s blood was able to sustain their presence.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ichirou did more than house them. He was with them, controlling his body as much as he could. That’s probably why he passed out when they left. All that power to keep control must have tired his mind out.” Ahyam said, before turning away. “I’m going to think, so keep an eye on him.” She waved to Hisa as she headed to the room behind the platform.</p><p> </p><p>Hisa watched Ahyam walk away before she got on her knees and her hands started to glow yellow and she placed them on Ichirou’s torso. She felt every inch of his body with her mind and fixed any damage that was done from the takeover. She knew it couldn’t have been easy to house that many souls, but she knew she could fix him. Once the yellow glow faded from Ichirou’s body, Hisa pulled her hands away and waited. She didn’t bother to wake Ichirou, he needed the rest.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Coming out of the portal was easy, but coming face to face with weapons pointed at him was another thing. He looked around the room and realized he was in a building and a very Japanese style. He was sitting on the floor with five others having their weapons pointed at him. “Umm, I’m here for Aoi.” Hermes waved the letter in his hand. “I was asked by Ichirou to deliver this letter.”</p><p> </p><p>One of the men pointing a sword at Hermes put his away. He stood in front of Hermes looking like royalty. “Stand down men. This is the one Aoi warned us Hisa was sending to us.” He looked down at Hermes and held out a hand. “Greetings, friend. You must be the god Aoi mentioned. I’m known as Lord Kogarumoshi around here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Lord Kogarumoshi. Hisa told me that I would meet you.” Hermes took the other's hand and stood up. “I didn’t think I would meet you like this though.” He laughed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think Hisa would open the portal in the middle of my meeting. I was expecting her to open it on the outside. Nonetheless, welcome.” Lord Kogarumoshi moved back over to where he had been previously sitting and sat down on the floor. “This will conclude the meeting for today, you may go about your day. We will continue this tomorrow morning.” He told the others in the room as they nodded their heads and left the room. Then, it was just Hermes, Lord Kogarumoshi, and two feline advisors beside him. “Will you go fetch Kek.” He told the one feline to his right, who bowed his head and got up.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes stood there, looking around the room from where he stood. “Real nice place you got here, very Edo of you,” Hermes commented, trying to make small talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, why don’t you kneel and have some tea. You must be tired from your travels.” Lord Kogarumoshi gestured to the floor mat in front of him. So, Hermes moved over and sat in front of Lord Kogarumoshi, but sat with his legs crossed in front of him. The advisor beside Lord Kogarumoshi started writing quickly, and Lord Kogarumoshi shook his head. It seemed the feline was going to write a note to Hermes about the way he sat was disrespectful. “You see, he is a god. More power than I, so really he can do as he pleased. Aoi and his group were more accustomed to Japanese culture.” He tried to whisper to his feline advisor.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, am I doing something wrong?” Hermes questioned as he heard what was being said. “You know, I have no knowledge of your culture, so any little detail will help me understand.”</p><p> </p><p>The advisor handed a piece of paper to Hermes, which was written in Japanese. Hermes raised a brow, tilting his head trying to see exactly what the characters were trying to show him.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Kogarumoshi cleared his throat. “The message is telling you to kneel before me, not sit like you are.” He smiled slightly and looked elsewhere than at Hermes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry. I thought… Nevermind.” Hermes fixed his sitting position to his knees and that seemed to please the feline advisor. Just then the side door opened to Kek, dressed in a kimono, and the other advisor returning. Kek came and sat beside Hermes and the other advisor poured out three cups of tea. Seems after Tsumiku left them, they hadn’t gotten another to pour their tea.</p><p> </p><p>“I never met you personally before, but I am Kek. It’s nice to meet you, Hermes.” Kek spoke, as he held his teacup in his hand. He seemed to keep his eyes on his teacup, not looking towards anyone in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, yeah. It’s nice to meet you too, Kek.” Hermes laughed lightly. “I have brought the letter Ichirou wanted you guys to read. Well, he wanted it delivered to Aoi.” He showed the letter in his hand again, this time to Kek.</p><p> </p><p>Kek nodded his head. He sipped from his teacup and set it down. “I will dress proper and we can go for a hike to find them.” Kek got up and left the room, not before giving Lord Kogarumoshi a bow.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes raised a brow. He never realized how much of a downer Kek was. Anubis was a serious one, but he stood with confidence. Kek was serious as well but seemed like he was a boring kind of guy. He wasn’t going to question it.</p><p> </p><p>Though, Lord Kogarumoshi could see the look Hermes had and cleared his throat. “Kek hasn’t been himself since the others left. He’s been busy in the library reading and such.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, why did he stay behind? Is it because I was coming?” Hermes knew everyone needed to be training and why Kek was here and not training sure raised a lot of questions in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the reason. The reason is that he doesn’t want to train. He believes he doesn’t need to train physically because he is a spell caster, I guess. I’m not sure what strengthens he has, but it’s clear the others wanted him to train, but he didn’t want to.” Lord Kogarumoshi told Hermes what he had understood from the argument they all had before they left.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes shook his head and sipped his tea. “A god not wanting to train is unheard of. Every god I know from the Greek all wanted to get powerful, so they trained their bodies as well as minds, well some of them trained their minds. Though, most trained their bodies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should tell him that.” The advisor to Lord Kogarumoshi’s right spoke. “He thinks he doesn’t have to train because he is powerful as a spell caster and physical training would do him no good.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermes was seeing the picture here. Kek seemed like a tough cookie to break, and Hermes wouldn’t blame anyone for giving up trying to convince him otherwise. He didn’t say another word, it wasn’t his place. He didn’t want to get involved in another situation. He waited for Kek returns and they left without another word, though Hermes thanked Lord Kogarumoshi for the tea.</p><p> </p><p>The trek through the thick forest was something else. Hermes has never been through a forest like this and the side of a mountain no less. The journey wasn’t long, it just took time from climbing over and ducking their heads from the branches, till Kek stopped. He was looking around. Was he lost? Hermes hoped not. Then they heard the clash of steel on steel nearby and Kek started walking towards it. Hermes again followed.</p><p> </p><p>When they came out of the thick forest, they were in an open space in the middle of the forest. Above them, Hyde and Azrael were flying and doing different air tricks as well as hand to hand combat. Zero was meditating by himself off in the distance and in the middle of the open space was Tsumiku and Max surrounding Aoi. Aoi held two swords, with Tsumiku with her daggers and Max held onto a two-handed sword with both hands. Seemed he had gotten training with a blade recently, as he was a poor swordsman before.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was busy training and Hermes moved over to a platform nearby and sat down, watching everyone. Kek stayed by where they had come out of the forest. Hermes was interested in Aoi fighting against the two. Swords clashed and Aoi blocked another attack from Tsumiku as Max swung the sword down on Aoi. Then another attack, Tsumiku came from above, as Max maneuvered himself for a low swing. Tsumiku and Max seemed to be on the same level, understanding what moves the other was going to make and to attack at the same time. Aoi was the one who was blocking every attack.</p><p> </p><p>It was so exciting to Hermes, he couldn’t help but cheer. It’d been a while since he saw such a good fight, even if it was just training. “Whoa! Almost got him there! Great work, girlie!” His words were heard by all and Tsumiku made a sip up as she went for another attack, but Aoi stepped back to turn around, she missed Aoi and her attack came at Max. Though, Max was quick to block it.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?! Watch yourself.” Max growled out at Tsumiku. “You almost got me.” He pushed his blade towards Tsumiku, making her stumble back. He stepped forward, ready for another attack, but this time towards her. She didn’t step down as she came at Max and the two started sparring together. Aoi had put his swords away and walked away, he saw Kek standing there and Hermes sitting on the platform near the tree. Azrael and Hyde had come down from the sky and were talking to Hermes, as Aoi walked over. He turned around and seen Zero was still meditating and decided against disturbing him as Kek was here as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hermes. Ichirou said you’d be coming. Must have been a long journey for you.” Aoi spoke as he got closer and stood beside Azrael, who was standing in front of Hermes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you could say I was waiting for Ichirou to take a pause from training, but he was going at it pretty hard that he passed out when I was there.” Hermes laughed lightly, making Azrael raise a brow. He knew the god more than the others did and the laugh had a nervousness behind it. “Oh, here is the letter Ichirou wanted to give you guys.” He handed the letter to Aoi, who took it and walked away to begin reading it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to tell me what that was about?” Azrael spoke lowly to Hermes, as Hyde got the feeling Azrael didn’t want him nearby, so he walked over to try and start a conversation with Kek.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.” Hermes smiled slightly. He forgot Azrael was here and Azrael knew him best.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to Ichirou?” Azrael stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and leaning closer to Hermes, making the god nervous and start to sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t say. They told me not to say anything.” Hermes spoke in a hushed voice, which made Azrael back off but not fully.</p><p> </p><p>“Up, now.” Azrael flapped his wings and took to the sky and Hermes followed him up to the sky with his own ability to fly. “Now, we are out of earshot. Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ichirou was meditating, and I guess some souls took control of his body. These weren’t just any kind of souls, but souls Kiila created with his blood and if you know when a Creator creates another with his blood, he passes his Creator power down to them. Well, these souls, I don’t know how many, took control of Ichirou and they are after Kiila. Hisa solved the problem by creating a body for them to take over, but Ichirou seems that he may never be able to use his Creator powers because it’s too much for him. I don’t know why he paused training himself to get stronger with his god powers, it could because of the souls.”</p><p> </p><p>Azrael narrowed his eyes at Hermes. “Where did the souls go with the body Hisa created for them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Through a portal to the pathway between Ahyam’s realm and Heaven,” Hermes spoke but realized what he said when Azrael’s eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>“If they have control of that body and know how to use their Creator powers, we could have more than Kiila and Ehyeh to deal with.” Azrael let out a groan. “Why would they give the souls a body? There must be a reason behind that, besides getting them out of Ichirou’s body.” He shook his head as He lowered himself to the ground and Hermes followed him. He wouldn’t say anything to anyone, but this was now on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi came back and questioned them with a look but Azrael shook his head. Guess it was none of Aoi’s concern, or else Azrael would have told him. “Well, the letter just explains in more detail what they already told us before. Though, there seems to be big importance to training. We are doing just that, even though we haven’t pushed ourselves. At least, I don’t feel pushed. Zero feels the same way, we both feel like we could gain more. I don’t know about the others, but do you have any ideas, Hermes?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermes looked around the area. “I can tell you one thing that won’t push your survival abilities with your strength. The weather. It’s too calm and gentle. Maybe if you trained somewhere where the weather was unstable then maybe you would feel the difference. Kind of like how Ichirou is training in the hottest climate possible to mankind, he sweats buckets while fighting off demons.”</p><p> </p><p>Aoi sighed. “Well, that makes it harder to achieve. We just can’t change the weather to our liking.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermes nodded his head. “You can’t, but he could.” He pointed to Kek. “I understand you guys are having trouble making him train. I mean, I know Greek gods train themselves to get stronger, but Egyptian gods I’m not sure. Under a hot climate, I wouldn’t want to train, though who knows. I mean Anubis is skilled in more than dark arts, but that’s him. He is skilled in swordplay and close combat with a dagger, but that’s all I know about him.”</p><p> </p><p>Azrael nodded, knowing Hermes was telling the truth about Anubis. Aoi looked from them to Kek. Hyde had given up trying to talk to the other and was off watching Max and Tsumiku. “Seems he won’t even talk to Hyde, meaning he still is angry with us about trying to force him, or he’s upset that Zero broke up with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that does seem like a problem.” Hermes sighed. “Too bad Anubis can’t come here and help him out. He looks up to Anubis, I can tell when we all met momentarily. He is the user and holder of the Book of the Dead that Anubis created.”</p><p> </p><p>Azrael looked at Aoi. “What if Kek went to Heaven with you, Hermes?” He spoke as Aoi looked at Azrael like he was crazy. They all escaped Heaven, even Kek.</p><p> </p><p>“You realize God is still angry that you all left. He’s trying to get Raphael to leave Heaven to go after you guys, but Raphael won’t leave Heaven with all the other archangels gone. That angers God more, but it seems his mind is elsewhere too. Probably thinking about what he is going to do with Hell.” Hermes shrugged his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it would do Kek good, and if he’s with the gods, God won’t even notice,” Azrael says, he understood how Heaven worked around God better than Hermes did.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, okay. But how would Kek get there? I can’t travel with another. I’m a one-man show.” Hermes tells them. “Plus, how are you going to convince him to go back there?”</p><p> </p><p>Azrael grinned and turned away from Hermes and Aoi. He walked over to Kek. Kek was just standing there, not looking pleased and not wanting to be there either. “Hello, Kek. I have a question to ask you.” Azrael told Kek, who didn’t even lift his eyes to look at him. “What you say about going to Heaven?”</p><p> </p><p>Kek finally raised his eyes at Azrael. “What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what if you went to Heaven with Hermes and you hung around with the other gods? I’m sure being here in Japan is quite boring and you might have a better time around people who lived in Egypt.” Azrael was hoping it was getting Kek’s attention, but the other was hard to read at this moment. “You could even talk with Anubis, and maybe he could help you if you needed the extra training with dark arts. I mean, no one here knows dark arts better than Anubis.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are just trying to get me away from you guys because I’m the weakest link here and I won’t train,” Kek told Azrael with a snarky tone. “Why don’t you just say it? I’m useless in a fight unless you need some cover. I’m just backup for all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Azrael could see how sour Kek was now. He really should have prepared for this. He needed to keep calm, or he was going to tell Kek exactly what he wanted to hear. “You’re not useless in a fight, but really, what training are you doing here? It can’t be fun sorting through books and sitting by yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Being by myself is something I have done all my life. In fact, I was raised underground, never to see the light of day. The only thing I did was read books, so I am in my element.” Kek told Azrael, rolling his eyes. “I don’t need to train when I have everything at my fingertips to use. Dark arts doesn’t take much when you know everything there is to know about using it. I have read through the Book of the Dead a billion times, there is nothing I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Azrael sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Kek, I’m not asking you to go to Heaven. I’m telling you to go back to Heaven. We have a hand on everything here and you not helping us with training, sitting back at the fortress, and not being here where we could use your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“What could I possibly help with here? I’m not learning to play with swords. I have a hand on using my dagger and I’m not going to be used as target practice either.” Kek gritted his teeth together.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the only one who conjures up some sort of weather, giving us more of a challenge here. As you can see we can’t get any stronger with this weather. There is nothing here pushing our limits.” Azrael stood his ground in front of Kek. “Either you are going to help, or you can just leave.”</p><p> </p><p>This made Kek look away from him and back to the ground. It seemed he was rolling the idea in his head. Azrael walked away, he was done talking. He walked back over to Aoi and Hermes, who were both watching Kek. “You think that worked?” Hermes whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“We shall see,” Azrael said, as he looked at Hyde who was trying to get used to his wings, stretching them and doing flapping exercises, as he tried to watch Max and Tsumiku. He needed to use his wings without thinking about it, but Azrael could see the look on his face. He was thinking about his wings and trying to watch the sparring match. “I need to work on Hyde more. You call on me if you need me to open a door to Heaven, depending on Kek’s decision.”</p><p> </p><p>With his words, Hermes understood what Azrael was talking about. Hermes wouldn’t need to take Kek with him, which wouldn’t happen anyways. At least they had a backup plan so Hermes wasn’t going to leave Kek here if he decided to leave for Heaven.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi watched Kek as he started walking the outer edge of the open area. He raised a brow, just what was Kek up to now? He wasn’t walking away back through the forest. Hermes looked in the direction Aoi was looking at. “I think Kek made up his mind. He seems to be putting a mark on the ground. Maybe it’s apart of a ritual or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you are right. We could use him right about now.” Aoi continued to watch and Kek did stop every so often and write something in the ground. “How is Ichirou doing with his training?” Aoi turned back to Hermes. “Is he getting stronger?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermes nodded his head. “He is stronger than before. That much I can tell.” He didn’t want to open his mouth about Ichirou, afraid something would slip out as it did with Azrael. Though he had noticed Ichirou was getting stronger, he felt stronger than before. “I just hope Ichirou knows what he is doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“So do I. I know when he has a plan, he goes through with it and it usually goes to plan for him, but he always has a backup plan too. Sometimes he has to combine his main plan with his back up plan. Or he just makes it up as he goes along. That’s when it’s scary because you don’t know exactly what he is planning in his head as he goes.” Aoi chuckled, he wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not if Ichirou didn’t have a plan.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, seeing Kek has made up his mind, I should get going. The other gods might be worried about me, as Zeus can’t even check up on me. Ahyam’s realm is closed off from the Pond of Insight and somehow, he can’t even find you guys. It just shows Japan. So, there is something else at work there.”</p><p> </p><p>Aoi was about to ask Hermes what he was talking about, but Hermes shot off like the speed of light out of there. Well, that was Hermes' way of saying goodbye. Aoi sighed and walked over towards Zero, who was still meditating. He would see if Zero wanted to do some more training with him before they decided to stop for supper later.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was later that night, that Kek joined them at the fire. Seemed Kek had to work on whatever he needed to work on to make sure it would work. He barely said anything. He came to the fire, ate a small portion of his supper, and went to bed. There was just nothing that could get Kek to speak to them, he only spoke when he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>Zero was just happy, happy that Kek was there, but he didn’t even say anything to Kek to make him speak. He didn’t see that he needed to say anything to Kek now. Zero had broken off their relationship and he didn’t see it as a problem now, though Max knew there was a problem. If Ichirou was here, he would have gotten to the bottom of it, though Max was watching, he didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Max was also busy sharping his newly acquired sword. Aoi had no use for it, and the two-handed sword worked well for Max. He was cleaning it up and with Azrael’s help, he was learning how to sharpen it. Azrael knew somethings that Max didn’t realize that needed to be done to keep up with maintaining a sword.</p><p> </p><p>Hyde had engaged Zero with a chat about his wings. He never realized just how strong archangels were till he got his. Zero asked if he could block fire, with an evil grin, but Hyde wasn’t sure and he wasn’t going to let Zero try it out. He liked the way his wings had started looking. He was able to retract his wings now, so they were hidden from Zero’s evil idea for now.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi had decided to go for a walk deeper in the forest, towards the old village. He needed to clear his head and prepare himself mentally for tomorrow’s training. He stopped by a tree the was looking into the destroyed village and sighed. He should have been here to save the village, but he and Zero had something to take care of after the death of the old god. The past was the past. He didn’t want to be stuck in the past, he’s lived this long without dwelling on the past, why start now?</p><p> </p><p>Aoi turned around and seen that he was followed. Tsumiku was standing there. Aoi smirked. “Wow, you have gotten better, or I was so caught up with my thoughts I didn’t notice you there.” He walked closer to Tsumiku.</p><p> </p><p>“I was trying to be quiet. I wanted to know what was wrong with you. You seemed deep in thought. I didn’t mean to disturb you. If you want to talk about it, I’m here.” Tsumiku told Aoi why she was following him.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi shook his head. “I’m just clearing my head of all the thoughts I had about today. It’s something that I do so tomorrow I can focus on what I need to do. With Kek with us, and he will probably be harsh about it, maybe tomorrow’s training you should take a break.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsumiku shook her head. “I’m not going to take a break because you say I should. I need to handle what is going to happen too. I need to push my limits too. I mean, I’m at my limits with Max, but I feel like if I’m pushed, maybe I can push my limits.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not tomorrow. Kek’s back and not in a good mood and I know him enough to know that if you cross him once, he comes at you with something fierce. Giving him control of the weather, well I don’t want you to get hurt by his anger.” Aoi told Tsumiku, looking at her very serious, even though they were in the darkness of the trees, only the moons light could light their way.</p><p> </p><p>“Aoi, I’m not a child. You can’t tell me what to do. I will be training with all of you tomorrow.” Tsumiku crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m sure if I talk to Kek, he will make it easy for me and hard for the rest of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not how it works.” Aoi let out a heavy breath. “Kek has set up an area around the training grounds and anything inside that ritual spell will be extreme all around. You aren’t joining and that’s final. Just for tomorrow. Take a break, go to the fortress, doing something to relax your body.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsumiku shook her head again. “No, Aoi. You can’t hold me back. There is nothing you can do to make me not train tomorrow. I’m not missing a training day. I may not be strong like the rest of you, but I can be useful.”</p><p> </p><p>Aoi looked at Tsumiku in the darkness. “You want to be useful now?” His voice seemed to have a low tone, he moved closer to Tsumiku in silence till he was face to face to Tsumiku, or rather close enough to bend down to her ear. “I could use some release.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsumiku gasped as she didn’t realize how close Aoi got to her and stepped back, though a tree behind her stopped her from going any farther back. “What are you talking about Aoi? Do you want to spar in the dark right here? I mean, it’s dark and it’s hard to see each other, is that what you want to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Aoi let out a soft sigh. Naive woman, that’s what she was. He wanted something else, though the thought of it made his body ache in a way that he was missing. Aoi knew he couldn’t, not with Tsumiku, not here in the forest. She wasn’t that kind of person to do that with, she was untouched, and she should stay that way till the day died. But what if she didn’t want to die untouched? Never to feel another? He shook his head. “No, I don’t want to spar with you. I want something else.” Aoi moved and started walking away from her, but she grabbed his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Aoi, if you want to kiss me again, all you have to do is ask,” Tsumiku spoke with a shake in her body as if she was nervous. “I mean, you already kissed me before. You took my first kiss and if that’s what you want to do again… I want to kiss you too. You know, I love y-” She didn’t even get to finish her words as Aoi’s mouth covered hers. Aoi held the back of her head with one hand as the other was wrapped around her waist. He flicked his tongue against her lips and she got the hint after a few times and opened her mouth, then Aoi tilted his head to deepen their kiss.</p><p> </p><p>The deepened kiss made Tsumiku’s eyes widen as Aoi used his tongue to explore her mouth, it came as a shock that Aoi would do that. Though, she finally got the hint to use her tongue against Aoi’s tongue. They battled their tongues together, till the need for air was a must. Aoi pulled away from her, a string of saliva was hanging between both their mouths till it broke.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi looked down at Tsumiku and realized this wasn’t as easy as it should be to walk away from. The need was growing in his lower region. He was glad that they weren’t wearing their assassin gear. It would be very tight for Aoi and he had barely any room to shift himself in his outfit, he realized that the first time. Aoi gave her a kimono that Zero wore a few times before, and he wore his plain kimono. It was easier to relax after a day of training. Though, that wasn’t the problem here.</p><p> </p><p>Tsumiku was about to say something, till Aoi shut her mouth with another heated kiss. This time he reached his hands to take Tsumiku’s hands and bring them up over her head as he pushed his body closer to her, his chest pressed against hers. Aoi needed to stop before he took it to far, but her scent was starting to reach his nose. Her arousal. He didn’t have a strong nose like Zero or Ichirou, but being this close to her, it was getting to him. He nipped at her lower lip as he used one hand to hold her hands above her head as his other hand moved between their chest and pulled roughly at the front of the kimono and gave him enough room to slip his hand inside and grope her breast. This action made her gasp in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>As Aoi was groping her breast, he twisted and tugged at her nipple, making Tsumiku moan softly. He could feel her shaking under his touch, she was scared and nervous all at once. She was afraid to tell Aoi to stop, but she was also wanting to see how far Aoi would go before it was too much for her.</p><p> </p><p>With no end to Aoi’s torment on her breast, Aoi pulled away from her mouth and starts kissing her neck, moving his way down, taking her nipple in his mouth and teasing it between his teeth, before giving it a few sucks. Tsumiku’s lower lip was trembling as she was panting heavily. Aoi’s free hand reached behind her and started undoing the obi that kept the kimono closed tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“A-aoi… Slow down… please.” Tsumiku spoke softly, different from her hard demeanor she had about herself. Aoi wasn’t listening though, he had the obi undone and on the ground. His hand pushed the kimono fully open and he pulled away from her breast and recaptured her lips. He wanted to enjoy this, he wanted to make her enjoy this. Holding her hands above her head, stopped her from stopping him. His hand was rubbing up and down against the waist. He felt her flawless side and went farther down to his hip. He deepened the kiss to ignore her pleads, as his hand reached the front of her bush. Why would she shave? She had no reason to shave and probably didn’t know she could shave. Though, it wasn’t thick, which Aoi hummed in pleasure from feeling the curls.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing his knee between her thighs, Aoi realized she was trying to stop him from doing so. He pulled away from, smirking, but the smirk soon faded. As he looked at her, the moonlight caught the reflection of tears flowing down her face. He stepped back from Tsumiku, letting go of her hands. She quickly covered her face and started sobbing in her hands. How could he do such a thing to her? Aoi was at a loss. He didn’t want to hurt, but that’s just what he was doing. He picked up the discarded obi and held it out to her.</p><p> </p><p>Tsumiku saw Aoi had picked up her obi and she snatched it from his hand. As quick as possible, she closed her kimono and wrapped the obi around her waist as she took off back towards camp, sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi felt a ping of guilt in his chest. How could he try and take advantage of Tsumiku? What was going through his head? He didn’t know what came over him, but even seeing her upset, his erection throbbed for attention. He couldn’t bring himself to relief himself, because of Tsumiku. Her crying face, her sobs, all came back to his mind. Turning around back towards the tree he had her pinned against, he made a fist and punched the tree. It crackled and cracked under his force, that it broke and fell as far as it could with the other trees holding it up in place.</p><p> </p><p>So frustrated with himself, he never noticed Zero and Max coming up behind him. “Aoi, what’s wrong?” Max spoke, as he saw Aoi pacing. Thankfully the darkness of the shadows made from the trees hid his erection. Though, it didn’t hide his arousal scent from Zero’s nose.</p><p> </p><p>“I fucked up. I messed up.” Aoi groaned in anger. “I just fucked up a friendship by trying to take advantage of her.” He didn’t think he deserved to say her now.</p><p> </p><p>Zero smelt the air and took a step forward. Max placed a hand on Zero’s shoulder. Zero wanted to come and comfort Aoi, but he knew it would lead to something more, so Max was there to stop Zero from advancing on Aoi. “Aoi, it’s okay. I mean, it’s not okay, but Hyde and Azrael are solving the situation.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can they solve anything I did? I would have raped her if I didn’t catch sight of her tears.” Aoi growled again in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Max sighed. “Hyde is comforting her. She came back and was going to leave to the fortress, but Hyde stopped her. Azrael stayed with them because he is going to bless her, to forget the events that happened between you two here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should have let her take off to the fortress. I told her she shouldn’t train with us, because who knows what Kek is going to do. But fuck, I can’t believe what I almost did.” Aoi stepped closer to them. “How is she going to react to me tomorrow? She’s going to hate me.”</p><p> </p><p>Zero reached for Aoi’s hand and held it both his hands as he petted the top of Aoi’s hand. “She’s not going to remember. Azrael will make sure of that. Though we understand your frustrations, we all have our own problems. What we need to focus on is training and that’s why Azrael is doing what he is doing to her. He knows the importance of our training and yes, you made a terrible call. Though, think of this as a restart. You understand what you did and how hurt she was. Next time, you will remember and know that your actions hurt her and you won’t make the same mistake twice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Zero’s right. You realize what you did and you won’t make the same mistake again.” Max stepped closer to them, with his hand still on Zero’s shoulder. “We should go back to the shack. Aoi, for tonight to help your mind stay outside to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, best I stay away from her.” Aoi dropped his hand from Zero’s hands and the three of them walked back to the fire. Aoi was still beating himself up mentally, in his head. He wished his body would react properly, but it wasn’t. So, Aoi had to walk with his hand over his groin area, keeping his hard-on pressed down.</p><p> </p><p>Hyde was sitting on the step to the shack waiting for Max’s return, Azrael was poking the fire, keeping it burning. Max walked over to Hyde and kissed the top of his head. “We’re going to bed,” Max said, as he helped Hyde up and the two of them disappeared into the shack. Zero looked between Azrael and Aoi, there was nothing for him to stay up for, so he went inside as well to sleep before training tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi sat on a stump near Azrael, keeping his hands in his lap, as he leaned forward towards the fire. He had never felt himself this aroused and pushing against his own stomach. There must be something wrong with him to be this hard and it wasn’t going away anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>Silence overtook the two for a while, till Azrael put another log on the fire. “You might as well get some sleep. I don’t need sleep so I’ll be up all night, I’ll keep the fire going for you so you don’t get too cold out here.” He told Aoi, with a glance.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi shook his head. “I can’t sleep. Not with how frustrated I am.” He watched the fire start to burn the second log, as it crackled from the moisture. “Are you sure she won’t remember?” He asked cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I know she won’t remember. I took the memory from her.” Azrael set the stick he used to poke the fire with and placed it near the fire pit. “All she will remember is sitting around the fire and passing out. I made sure that’s all she would remember. Now, you need to forget about it, but I’m not doing what I did to her to you. You need to realize your mistake and I get it, you are stressed out from all this training and worrying about Ichirou. Though, what you did should be unforgivable.”</p><p> </p><p>Aoi nodded his head. “I know. I shouldn’t have even started to take it out on her. I should have realized what I was doing was wrong, but something came over me, then next thing, I saw the fear in her eyes and that made me stop. I’m thankful and she was probably thankful I didn’t take too much of her innocence away, but I was close and that doesn’t matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Azrael stood up. “Follow me.” He told Aoi as he started walking away from the fire. Aoi looked back at Azrael and got up and followed him. Why were they walking away from the fire? Was there something Azrael wanted to tell Aoi, that he didn’t want to be overheard from the others.</p><p> </p><p>They stop where the light the fire radiated was barely touching them. Azrael turned to Aoi. “I need you to forget about it. Forget about what happened between the two of you.” Azrael eyed Aoi’s body and could see Aoi was trying to hide his problem. “You can’t relax and you can’t seem to let go of the need you crave.”</p><p> </p><p>Aoi took a step back. “What are you suggesting? No, all I need is a cold shower. I should probably go to the stream and bathe to help myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aoi, you are aroused and I don’t think this is something that will just go away easily. You are god with a desire, a sexual desire.” Azrael ran a hand through his long black hair. “Either you release yourself right here, or I do it for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I couldn’t ask that of you, Azrael. I’m serious. It’ll go away.” Aoi wasn’t sure why Azrael wanted to help Aoi with his problem. Sure, he shouldn’t be this erect after seeing and hurting Tsumiku, but something about the scent of arousal from her still lingered in his nose. That was the problem, that’s why his body was reacting this way. “I just need to get the scent out of my nose.”</p><p> </p><p>Azrael grinned. “Yeah, you just need to get her scent out of your nose. Congratulations on figuring it out.” He stepped closer to Aoi, though Aoi didn’t step back. “And I know just how to do it.” The lustful voice of Azrael was different from his usual gruff voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, now you are insane.” Aoi chuckled as he lifted his hands from his groin area and placed them on Azrael’s shoulders. “You are starting to sound like Zero.”</p><p> </p><p>“Zero made me enjoy sex and with him not coming at me for attention, I’m starting to feel frustrated. If Max wasn’t with Hyde, I would have taken Hyde already, but I’m not like that.” Azrael and Aoi were close to the same height, Aoi only a few inches taller. Aoi kept his hands on Azrael’s shoulders and trying to keep him back, as he started backing up. Then, Aoi’s back was pressed up against a tree. He started to realize something, this is exactly how Tsumiku must have felt. Confused and scared.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi gulped. “Okay, I’m starting to realize what I did to her. You don’t need to continue, Azrael.” He didn’t know why Azrael was trying to put this fear in him, but it was working. Aoi didn’t want it and that should be clear by his voice alone, but his body was different.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m not going to stop. Not now.” Azrael grinned. With Aoi trying to push his shoulders away, Azrael was able to jerk himself forward, making Aoi’s hands slid off his shoulder and he reached his hand out to grab Aoi’s clothed erection. This made Aoi, groan lowly. He wanted it, but he still felt the guilt from trying it with Tsumiku. He was in a complicated position. He felt Azrael’s mouth on his neck and he tilted his head to give Azrael more room. He groaned in the pleasure of being stroked and having his neck attacked with Azrael’s teeth and lips.</p><p> </p><p>Azrael used his other hand to undo Aoi’s obi and let it fall to the ground. Aoi’s hands moved to Azrael’s robe and untied the rope around his waist. They were both undressing each other, as Azrael stroked Aoi and bit his neck. Aoi’s hand found Azrael’s erection and gripped it in his hand and started stroking him with Azrael’s strokes on his own. Aoi brought his other hand up to his mouth, sucked on two of his fingers and licked them, wetting them before he removed his hand and used his hand to push Azrael closer to him. They both held their cocks together and stroking together. Aoi moved his hand to Azrael’s ass and came close to moving his fingers to Azrael’s tight hole, but Aoi was caught by a surprised as Azrael backed away from him and turned him around to face the tree, Aoi’s face pressed hard against the tree.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not submitting to you,” Azrael whispered harshly into Aoi’s ear as he slapped Aoi’s bare ass.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to either.” Aoi tried to push himself away from the tree and turn away from Azrael, but the other was quicker than him, or at least he was prepared for Aoi denying him. Azrael had grabbed both of Aoi’s arms and with the rope that held his robe closed was tied around his wrists, and what a rope it was. As Aoi struggled against the binding, the rope wasn’t giving Aoi back his arms. All of his strength should have broken the rope by now, but this was one rope that wasn’t going to break and Azrael must have known that as he chuckled softly in Aoi’s ear. “Try all you want, you’re mine now.”</p><p> </p><p>Azrael pushed Aoi to the side making the other stumble, but he tripped Aoi, making Aoi fall forward on his knees and face-first into the ground. Getting on his knees behind Aoi, Azrael spits in between Aoi’s butt cheeks, before he spread them apart with his hands. Aoi wanted to scream for someone to stop this, but he got himself in this situation. Screaming would wake the others and they would see Aoi in this vulnerable position, that kind of made Aoi hate himself and he didn’t want the others to see him like this. He had never been one to submit to anyone. Sure, he may have let Zero do it once, but that was once and he wouldn’t let it happen again.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a gasp, Aoi felt Azrael’s moist tongue sliding between his crack and circle around the tight muscle. Aoi bit his lip, he didn’t like the sensation he was feeling, but his body was reacting differently. Aoi wanted to curse, why was his body enjoying things that he hated?</p><p> </p><p>Azrael pushed his tongue in the tight hole, and out again. He did this a few times, making the hole moist, till he spits on it and used a finger to push inside. Aoi’s body stiffens up, making it hard to move his finger, but he used more force against Aoi and finger fucked Aoi’s ass, till Aoi became like a puddle on his hand, submitting his actions. Soft grunts came from Aoi’s lips as Aoi’s head laid against one side of his face on the ground. Azrael reached for Aoi’s cobalt blue hair and grabbed a hand full, he lifted Aoi’s head off the ground and he stood on his knees to kiss Aoi’s lips as he trailed the kiss to his neck and shoulder. His finger was joined by a second finger as he stretched Aoi more, scissoring his fingers. Aoi groaned in pleasurable pain.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi was lost now. He hated being on the receiving end, but being overpowered by another, he found it exciting. Usually, he was the one giving all the pleasure, doing most of the work, but now he was on the other end and it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Though, he told himself he would allow it just this once. He loved women, enjoyed their company, but he had been in a relationship with two men for two years. Could he have a different opinion now about it? No, he didn’t enjoy the company of men as much as he enjoyed women.</p><p> </p><p>Azrael brought Aoi’s head back down to the ground, but gently. He pulled his fingers out of Aoi’s ass as he spits into his hand. He stroked himself with the spit. “You better not be loud,” Azrael told Aoi in a husky tone, as he lined himself up against Aoi’s soft puckered hole. Aoi bit down on his lip and closed his eyes tightly as Azrael pushed in, but held Aoi’s hips up, in place as he did. He slid all the way into Aoi’s ass, as he felt Aoi’s muscles clenched around him. He let a groan out feeling how tight it actually was with his cock. He thought Zero was tight, but Aoi was tighter.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi had tears in his eyes he refused to let fall. It was painful, but he knew it was his own fault. Though, the pain was becoming pleasurable pain as Azrael moved his hips and started thrusting in him. He moaned as Azrael had shifted his hips and rubbed against something that was starting to make Aoi see stars. It was different, but not a bad different, it felt good. Oh, how his body was acting so different towards Azrael’s actions.</p><p> </p><p>The rocking movement became brutal, as Azrael continued. He reached down and undid the rope that had cut into Aoi’s wrist and let Aoi have movement of his hands again as he wrapped his arms around Aoi’s body. This time he brought Aoi up and had him sitting on his lap as Azrael reached his hand down Aoi’s body and grip a tight hold on Aoi’s aching throbbing erection and started giving it attention.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi threw his head back on Azrael’s shoulder, as sitting on the archangel’s hard need hit that same spot again. He let out a breathy moan as Azrael started stroking him. Oh, he was feeling so close, so close to completion, but he wanted more, he wanted to feel more. He hated himself for thinking like this. He felt like he was one of the prostitutes he used to fuck, needy for attention, and wanting more. “More.” He uttered the words out softly, feeling defeated.</p><p> </p><p>Though, Aoi’s words brought a grin to Azrael’s face like no other. It was wicked, but it was the look of hunger for prey. Azrael ceased his hand movements and pushed Aoi off his cock. He wasn’t expecting to cum himself, he was just going to get Aoi to cum, but now it was a change of plans. He rolled Aoi onto his back and brought Aoi’s knees upon his shoulders, as he pushed into Aoi again. Aoi’s cock dripping with precum all over his stomach as Azrael started ramming his hips into Aoi’s body, being held up by Aoi’s legs and one hand. His other hand snaked around Aoi’s thighs and started right back up where it left off, stroking Aoi.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling the ground against his back, Aoi reached up with his hands to grab Azrael’s upper arms and dug his nails in, deep. He could feel Azrael’s muscles flex as he continued to pump into him. Making him see stars, Aoi rolled his head back. Stroking and being fucked at the same time was embarrassing, making Aoi feel vulnerable, and to further his embarrassment was the rush of an orgasm he had never felt before, his vision blurred, his breathing stopped in his throat as he came all over his chest. Azrael had pumped every last drop out of Aoi’s body. He stilled his actions, seeing how Aoi came, it was all he wanted from the other.</p><p> </p><p>Panting and placing a hand over his eyes, he could feel the throbbing member in him still. Azrael hadn’t cum yet and he licked his lips. He was kind of glad the other didn’t, but he felt bad because of it. “If you want… continue.” Aoi hesitated to say, his legs still up on Azrael’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to.” Azrael chuckled as he slipped out of Aoi, letting Aoi’s legs drop beside him on each side. He gripping his cock in his hand and started stroking himself. “Though, I will finish on you.” Azrael held himself up over Aoi’s body with one hand and went for his neck again, nipping and kissing it as he was getting closer to completion. He breathed harder against Aoi’s neck, as he was coming close, his breath hitched and he let out a low groan as he came all over Aoi’s stomach. He smacked his cock against Aoi’s stomach a few times before he rolled over and laid right beside Aoi.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi, having finally calmed down his breathing, sighed. “No one must know about this.” He told Azrael, who let out a light chuckle. “I mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, no one will learn about the great Aoi submitting to a weaker being than himself.” Azrael chuckled as he sat up. “Though, you might want to wash yourself off first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. You just had to make a mess on me, didn’t you?” Aoi groaned as he felt with his hand all the cum on his stomach and chest. He smeared it on his hand before reached over a slapped Azrael on back. “There, now you have to clean up too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eww, that’s gross, man.” Azrael stood up trying to wipe it off his back, but Aoi got it where he couldn’t reach. “Now I have to clean up too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you were going to clean up whether you like it or not after what we did. Zero’s noses can pick up everything.” Aoi reminded Azrael about the hybrid’s nose. “Come on, we’ll go wash up down by the stream. I have some natural soap that will give you a different scent, besides smelling like sex.” He stood up and grabbed his own discarded clothes as Azrael did the same and they both headed to the stream.</p><p> </p><p>They walked in silence to the stream, where Aoi pulled out what he said was soap and they both used it to get the scent of sex off their bodies. Once dried off and back in their clothing, they made their trek back to the shack. “Thanks, I guess I needed that more than I realized,” Aoi spoke low as they got closer to the dying fire.</p><p> </p><p>“I needed that more than you realized. Something about Zero’s touch and being without it, makes a man want more of it.” Azrael said with soft laughter in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi sighed. “Try being in love with him for a long time, only to be told your overbearing and he’s tired of it.” He still felt heartbreak from the situation between him and Zero. He was still in love with him, even though he only loved women his whole life. Zero was different, to say the least. He could love him over and over again, physically and emotionally. He couldn’t deny that he loved Kek, but he loved him as a friend, not as a lover. “Just, don’t expect me to do that again. I’m no one’s bottom bitch.” Aoi had to make it clear this time.</p><p> </p><p>Azrael nodded his head. They made it back to the fire, just in time for Azrael to bring back to life with another log. Aoi found himself feeling comfortable on the ground nearby and turned his back to the fire. Tomorrow was a new day, tomorrow Kek would be doing what he does best.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up, the world seemed out of focus, everything was a blur to him. He tried to sit up, but he felt something heavy on him. He could barely move his head to see what was holding him down. Ichirou growled in frustration as he just blinked his eyes, slowly. Then what looked like a hand came into view and touched his forehead. Ichirou was about to ask what was going on, but then he felt a warm sensation come over his body and blinking his eyes, he was able to see clear as day.</p><p> </p><p>“Where am I?” Ichirou asked, as he tried once again to lift his head, but no luck.</p><p> </p><p>“My, Hisa keeps trying, but you have damaged something.” Hisa voice came to Ichirou’s ears. That’s when he realized he was inside the kingdom. “Ichirou must remain still as Hisa tries to heal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can’t move, so I’ll be still.” Ichirou tried to chuckle, but he realized it was harder to breathe now too. His chuckle came but started a coughing fit, in which he couldn’t fully let out a cough as his body couldn’t move, so he started hyperventilating.</p><p> </p><p>“My, Ichirou should relax.” Hisa hand moved over Ichirou’s eyes and he felt another on his chest. The warm sensation came back and faded. Ichirou felt like he could breathe easier, but he still could lift his head. “Hisa said to not move.”</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou let out a groan and rolled his eyes before he felt another warm sensation take over from his neck down his arms. This time, Ichirou didn’t move. He didn’t want to get told not to move again. So, the next warm sensation started in his gut, the next in his left leg, then right leg.</p><p> </p><p>“My, that took some time. Hisa never healed single body parts before. Ichirou really did something.” Hisa spoke as she helped Ichirou sit up. That’s when Ichirou realized it was just a soft light blanket that was on his body, not something heavy.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, did you heal all of me?” Ichirou looked at Hisa with a serious look. “If I can’t get a hard-on next time, it’ll be your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisa shook her head. “My, Hisa doesn’t think anything in that area was affected by the transformation.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, I really did transform then?” Ichirou smirked, looking himself over and realizing he was still the same. He was sitting on a bed and moved his legs over the side of the bed to stand up. That’s when he realized he had no pants on. “Hey, where did my pants go?” He asked as Hisa was walking away with a bowl of water and dirty cloth.</p><p> </p><p>“My, Hisa removed them to inspect your body closely. They are over there.” Hisa pointed to a small table near the door. She watched Ichirou walk from the bed to the small table. She saw there was nothing out of the ordinary as he walked, but there were two scars on Ichirou’s back, right where his shoulder blades were. “Hisa never noticed that before.” She moved over to Ichirou, as he was trying to put his pants n and touched the scars on his back. This made Ichirou stand up quickly, turn around with one leg in his pants, and almost fall over the small table.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing? You’ll scare a guy to death walking up on them from behind when they are in the nude.” Ichirou’s dark red eyes widen as Hisa gave him a serious look.</p><p> </p><p>“My, does Ichirou know of the scars on his back?” Hisa asked, though this time she grabbed Ichirou’s shoulders and spun him around. Ichirou was surprised by the strength Hisa had, but then he felt her hands brush over an area on his back that seemed to make him shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I never had scars before. They would have healed.” Ichirou bit his lip, something about touching them was sensitive.</p><p> </p><p>“My, Hisa will have to look into this then. You did have wings, but Hisa never has seen wings disappear and leave scars.” Hisa stepped away from Ichirou and walked out the door, with Ichirou still trying to get his pants on. Once he had them on though, he went out to follow Hisa.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on? Why do you seem like you have a lot on your mind?” Ichirou asked as she walked into another room that was like a bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“My, Hisa has to know. What does Ichirou remember before passing out?” Hisa grabbed a book, that seemed thicker than a diary and was busy writing in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I remember everything. The last thing I remember is you making a body for the souls and that’s when everything turned black. I was conscious for the whole thing. Before you start questioning if I allowed them into, no. I was fighting them off the whole time. I was aware of what was going on but I was too occupied keeping them at bay. How they managed to get into me, I don’t know.” Ichirou might as well tell her everything before she questions him about it. “Also, it was my idea to go after Kiila, they stole it from me. That’s why I needed to know where Kiila was. Since Kiila is in Heaven, that throws that idea out the window.</p><p> </p><p>“My, why would Ichirou need to go after Kiila? He doesn’t have anything to do with your fight against Ehyeh and regaining Hell.” Hisa questioned, as she wrote in her book. It was clear now she was writing about Ichirou’s experience.</p><p> </p><p>“Think about it, if I were to get Kiila on my side, taking out Ehyeh would be easy. Since Kiila is in Heaven with Ehyeh, I can kiss that plan goodbye.” Ichirou sighed, running a hand through his spiky black hair. “As I can see it, everything evolves around Ehyeh, no matter where you stand or who you face against. Ehyeh has his foot in the door, ready to counterattack your next move. He must be stopped, but at what cost, I don’t know. I’m trying to figure it out. Ehyeh’s got this massive plan to rid the evil from his world and the next. It wasn’t Kiila’s plan to send monsters to your world to destroy it, it was Ehyeh’s plan. I know, I just talked with a few souls about it. The reason Kiila killed them was because of Ehyeh. He wanted them dead and gone. I know it happened many years ago, but Ehyeh has been trying to plan ever since Lucifer turned on him.”</p><p> </p><p>“My, this is new information. Hisa can see you have been thinking about this a long time.” Hisa jots down some more notes, before looking at Ichirou. “What is it the Ichirou plans to do now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to train, I need to become mentally stronger. If my body could be taken control of so easily… I just need to become stronger.” Ichirou growls lowly as he turns around, hoping he would be able to find an exit.</p><p> </p><p>“My, Hisa thinks Ichirou should work on getting stronger physically. Ichirou needs to work on his god strength, not his mind. Ichirou can’t handle being a Creator.” Hisa races after Ichirou, making sure he doesn’t do anything too rash.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m this close. You saw with your own eyes the transformation. That wasn’t them, that was all me. They just gave me a bit of help in achieving it, but now I have to do it on my own. I’m at my max strength, or as maxed out as I can get. There is nothing here for me to get stronger physically. Only if Zero could transfer more of his power to me than I could become stronger.”</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou told Hisa as they walked into the main room of the kingdom, where Ahyam was standing on her balcony when they walked in. She turned around and headed back inside to see Ichirou start to head towards the door. “I don’t think so.” She spoke those words, which made Ichirou turn around and look at her. “These walls can talk and I heard everything. I know why it is you think you are at your strongest. You can’t find a worthy opponent here. My demons aren’t strong enough to challenge you. Zero did give you a bit of his god power, but you don’t need any more from him, as you grew that small fraction into your strength. You have surpassed Zero’s power by tenfold. What you need is a challenge and you won’t find it here.”</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou rolled his eyes. “And where do you expect me to find a challenge? No one here is a challenge unless you guys are a challenge.” Ichirou smirked, feeling ready to take on Ahyam, as she seemed more of the fighter type.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Ahyam started to transform right then and there, taking on her huge form with four arms as she moved over the opposite wall and started to pull a chunk of the wall away to reveal a portal. Hisa looked behind herself and looked at the wall where the other portal was, the pathway to Heaven. That meant that the portal was the pathway to her world. Ichirou eyes the wall, then eyes Ahyam. What was going on here? In a deep voice, Ahyam spoke “You say you have been down the path between Heaven and Hell, fighting the monster that Kiila had created. I don’t wish to do this, but this is the pathway behind my realm and Hisa’s. Though Hisa’s world doesn’t exist, the pathway does.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you are going to send me down that pathway to fight those monsters?” Ichirou had to question because that’s all he was understanding here. He didn’t seem impressed. He had faced the monster before all while protecting Max from them too. This was a walk in the park if the monster down this path were like the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but since you seem so confident, you have a task.” Ahyam pointed to the steps of the platform. There on the steps was a small satchel. “You will go in, not straying too far from the entrance, as the monsters will try and escape to here. Your task is to collect one hundred teeth. One tooth from one kill. If you try to cheat your way, it’ll be easy to know, so don’t think about cheating. Go in, fight, get stronger, complete your task. At any time you need to draw back, enter the portal back to here. The teeth you have collected then will be your count and I will close the portal.”</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou walked over to the satchel, picked it up, and looked inside. Inside was like a black hole inside of it. There was no end to it, it seemed. Ichirou placed his finger inside as his hand was too big to fit, but what he found was the satchel started to stretch out and fit around his hand and he got his whole arm in, before pulling it out.</p><p> </p><p>“My, Ichirou. It’s a satchel of void. Kind of like Aoi’s power of using his void. This is like that, but in bag form for those who don’t possess that power like Aoi. Hisa doesn’t think anyone does other than Aoi does, but this is the physical form of that power.” Hisa placed a hand on Ichirou’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Makes sense.” Ichirou tied the satchel to his belt. “So, one hundred teeth, from one hundred different types of monsters?” Ahyam nodded her head. “You know I’m not coming back till the job is done. I don’t give up that easily.” Ichirou chuckle. “I’ll see you in a few hours, I guess.” He walked to the portal without fear or care and disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Both Ahyam and Hisa looked worried, watching as Ichirou was gone from their sight. They knew what was on the other side, and they even feared going down that pathway. The monsters Kiila created with his blood were deadly to even them. For Ichirou to show no fear meant he was foolish or he already knew he could take them on by himself. They just hoped Ichirou would make it and not die on the other side. There would be no way of knowing unless monsters started pouring through the portal, that would tell them Ichirou wasn’t coming back.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Pacing the castle floor, Kenickie ran a hand through his sandy blond hair for the millionth time as three others watched him pace. He was so deep in thought that the others didn’t dare disturb him. He was known for lashing out and they didn’t want to anger him any more than he already was.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow deep within him, that power, the one his said belonged to Lucifer, didn’t sit right with him. He felt Lucifer’s power once before, he remembered Bailie’s power and how it shook the very inside of him. But this power, it wasn’t exactly Lucifer’s and he knew that but how? He couldn’t help but overthink. He stopped mid-step, with an idea in his head, but it didn’t seem right, so he continued pacing.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer, Lucifer… Oh, how I bloody wish I could feel that power once more.” Kenickie mumbled to himself. “The power of a man, a demon, the devil himself rising from the ground.” He rolled his head back thinking about it some more, the way it made his body feel the pulse of excitement and fear, all at once but vanished as quickly as it came.</p><p> </p><p>Stopping, he turned to the three demons standing there, waiting for his order. “Go off and gather more men. If I am correct and God is sending his men here, we must be prepared.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, it’s not that easy.” One spoke with a click of his tongue. “We gathered all we could, over two hundred men.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, go train them harder,” Kenickie growled out in frustration. “I need strong, not weaklings. I’m feeding their families and if they aren’t prepared, then their families will starve.”</p><p> </p><p>The three demons whispered in hush voices before another one spoke. “We can only train so hard. We have no idea who we are up against. Though you keep talking about Lucifer and you know no demon will face him. He is the being that brought this place to light and this is the home he created for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what you are saying, if Lucifer came through the portal, you wouldn’t fight? You wouldn’t fight to save your families? Lucifer comes back and we are all dead. He will see no one as an allied. I suggest you get that idea into everyone’s head.” Kenickie snarled at the three and waved his hand for them to leave. He hated that he couldn’t get his men to see the problem with Lucifer coming back. He didn’t have the power to strike fear into their hearts either.</p><p> </p><p>From the second story, two demonesses lead over the railing, looking down at Kenickie. “I wonder if he needs some comfort?” One wears nothing but a see-through robe, with darkening skin and blue eyes. Bald as the day she was born, her body had no hair.</p><p> </p><p>The other standing beside her resembled Mistress Velma, a succubus Kenickie once had relations with. Though, instead of black wavy hair, her hair was pure white. “You want to know what happened to the last girl who tried to comfort him?” She spoke with venom in her voice as she made a motion of slicing her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Down below, Kenickie could hear their words. Everyone thought they could whisper behind his back but little did they know, he could hear them as clear as day. He made no motion to stop them though. What was the point? He figured maybe he should go upstairs and let the two relax him, but the thought of Lucifer came back to his mind. He wasn’t getting any closer to figuring out why they all felt that power.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dark, cold, and damp. This was his home. He sat in the middle of his cage, not moving a muscle. He was building up his strength as much as he could, mentally. Though, it wasn’t enough. He’d go days without food, but he didn’t care. He’d get his prey when he was called on. A piece of flesh for an even bigger piece of flesh. He had done away with the last victim, so poor sucker who got on Seth’s nerves. He used the body for his pleasure when it was alive until it could take no move and he discarded the body in hunger. Throws what was left, which was mostly bones, to the cell across the way, the cell where he watched his mate get tortured and raped right before his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Odi…” Barely a whisper on his lips. He wanted to mourn his mate’s death, but when he thought of him, he would appear in his mind. Why did he appear in his mind? Was it because Odi had gotten close to him? Was it because he had brought Odi’s sexual drive back into their lives? Was it because without him, they would have never made to Hell? He started to grind his teeth together, anger filling him, but he had nowhere to release this anger so he would bathe in his anger till it subsided.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the padding of shoes hitting the cement floor brought him back to reality. In this cage, to be alone. Though, another was coming his way. Who would dare come down to the darkness? The light from a torch blazed from behind him, showing him his shadow in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to sit there staring at the wall or are you going to face me?” That British accent hit Bailie’s ears and made his skin crawl. Why was he here? What could Bailie say to him, the traitorous man? “I rather you face me when I talk to you, Bailie?”</p><p> </p><p>A low growl started in his throat at Kenickie’s words. Bailie stood up, arms crossed over his chest as he turned around. His golden yellow eyes narrowed in Kenickie’s direction. He didn’t say a word now, what words could he possibly say to him.</p><p> </p><p>Kenickie sighed, well this was as good as it was going get. “I need to know what you know of Lucifer. Something isn’t adding up and I rather not tell Seth or Osiris till I figured out exactly what it is.” He watched Bailie, the man’s two tails swayed behind him in a calming matter. “That power we all felt, was so similar to Lucifer’s power, but I have a feeling it’s not Lucifer at all. I mean, why would God want to bring him back from the dead? It’s not adding up.”</p><p> </p><p>Bailie stood there, not looking pleased and not interested in the conversation Kenickie was trying to set up. Bailie just scowled from his spot in the center of his cage. He was a man of burnt flesh, having become this way because of Hades’ trap, burning his flesh when he touched the bars of his cage trying to reach out to save Odi.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you know Lucifer better than anyone else, so did Lucifer ever have any other children, besides yourself?” Kenickie had to know, that was why he was visiting Bailie. Bailie had the same power as Lucifer, but Kenickie could tell it was Bailie’s power. They were all in the throne room when the power surged through their bodies and the ground. Bailie was even caught by surprise from it. “Are you going to answer me or are you just going to stand there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Prey.” Bailie hissed out the word. He only wanted prey for his cooperation and it seemed Kenickie wanted something, so in return, Bailie wanted prey. His request made Kenickie rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have any prey to give you, damn it. Just answer my question.” Kenickie seethed out at Bailie. It wasn’t looking like they were going to get anywhere, or well Kenickie wasn’t going to get his answer. He reached into his pockets trying to find something, anything, and when he found a piece of a hallow candy, Kenickie threw into the cage. “There, something sweet for you, you don’t need to kill it.”</p><p> </p><p>Bailie looked down with his eyes at the ground where the candy was thrown. It wasn’t alive, it had no meat, he wasn’t going to eat a piece of candy. He glanced back up at Kenickie and turned around, facing his back towards Kenickie once again. An angered sigh was heard before Kenickie left with the torch. Bailie didn’t move, he didn’t reach out for the candy, he left it on the ground where it landed.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting in the darkness once again, in silence. The only thing Bailie could hear was his demonic heartbeat thundering and his swallow breathing. He didn’t care for Kenickie’s question. If he had answered Kenickie, it would have been a one-word answer anyways, and seeing the determination in Kenickie’s red eyes for the answer, he wanted a full story from Bailie. Well, he wasn’t going to get that. Bailie refused to talk more than one word, not because he was stubborn, but because he couldn’t. The burning that was done to his body didn’t just affect his outer appearance, but his insides as well.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed a day had passed by when Bailie’s ears heard the padding of shoes hit his ears again. He didn’t know if it had been a day, he wasn’t keeping track. The torch came into sight and the wall in front of Bailie showed his shadow once again.</p><p> </p><p>“I brought more than your fair share. Now, I want you to answer me.” Kenickie spoke quickly, seeming like he was in a struggle. Bailie stood once again and turned his body towards Kenickie. Well, that was more than just a single prey he had brought. There was a woman, a man, and even a small child. Bailie licked his dried lips, it was a feast for him. He was already going through his head what he should start with first. If he ate the child, he would have both the man and woman fighting against him. If he ate the woman first, he would have to deal with the man, and not get any pleasure from the woman. If he ate the man first, then he would have the woman for sexual desires while putting fear into the child. Though, women were fragile. So many options and he wanted to get the best out of them.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that Bailie was pleased by the prey he brought with him, a family, he was still struggling against them struggling again his hold on them with the rope tied around their necks as they were gagged and hands bound behind them. “Will you answer me now?” He questioned as he watched Bailie eye up the victims. Bailie just nodded his head. That was the only reply he was going to give Kenickie. “Does Lucifer have any other children, besides you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Bailie spoke the one-word Kenickie dreaded to hear. Though, as payment for his answer, Kenickie unlocked Bailie’s cell and started pushing the family inside the cage with their resistance, but Bailie had moved closer to them, grabbed at the rope around the man’s neck, and pulled him and his family into the cage, giving Kenickie time to lock the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I really wished you had more of an answer,” Kenickie spoke as he watched with interest as the family backed into a corner with Bailie towering over them. “If Lucifer had no other children, then God must have brought him back to live, but the power seems too familiar like it’s someone I felt power radiating from before. You are the only one with Lucifer’s blood and power, but you can’t even put out that much power. Even in your fit of rage now. You are weak in this condition.”</p><p> </p><p>Watching Bailie eye the family, Kenickie was hoping Bailie would be more talkative since he brought more than expected, though what did he expect? Bailie was a hunger fiend now, cared for nothing but prey, and even then spoke little as if he was almost forcing himself to speak. Bailie clawed the rope between the man and woman and grabbed the man’s ankle, his first victim. He had it planned in his head. Man, child, and then the woman. That way he could savior the woman and her beauty. He would savior her fear as well and watch as he tortured her with his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, enjoy it.” Kenickie could see Bailie wasn’t going to start attacking the man till he was alone. Bailie never went into a frenzy with his prey till he was in darkness, so standing there, Kenickie was just prolonging the lives of the victims. He didn’t even know what kind of demons they were, but he knew Bailie would get his fill.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Days had passed since Ichirou walked through that portal. The wall remained opened and Ahyam sat on her platform, laying on the pillows, waiting. Watching and waiting. She never turned her eyes from the portal, she couldn’t not till Ichirou came back through. Waiting and watching. Not a single monster came through either, which meant Ichirou was doing his job, at least that’s what Ahyam could guess.</p><p> </p><p>Day one, passed. Day two, passed. And Day three came and went. Day four and day five, still nothing. Curiosity had Ahyam and even Hisa wondering if Ichirou was doing what he told, staying near the entrance, or simply running around the pathway between realms. With no way of finding out, they were stuck letting their imaginations run wild. Hisa said she would check on him, but Ahyam stopped her. They needed to trust that Ichirou would be alright and if he was in any serious danger, he would come back.</p><p> </p><p>A week had come and still no sign of Ichirou. This was getting very worrisome for the two Creators. They debated with each other if they should go or not. If Ichirou was dead or alive. If Ichirou was injured and crippled or not. Hisa was willing to go before, but now, she was frightened. She would have to go in her small form and knowing monsters to be big, she could be crushed. Ahyam would have to take the chance, but if there was something dangerous out there, she might be killed than her realm would vanish, it was too risky.</p><p> </p><p>Getting tired some sitting there, Ahyam wasn’t sure how much more she could take of this. She sighed and got up on all four hooves and started taking the steps down the platform, she was going to have to risk after all. Though the portal was smaller than your large form, she was going to have to transform first. Before she could, the small satchel she sent with Ichirou came flying out of the portal. She watched, waiting, as Hisa came into the room to see Ahyam standing there, watching.</p><p> </p><p>“Agh.” Ichirou groaned as he stepped into the room, covered in blood, hair, and whatever liquid that smelt like acid. “Finally got it, but that’s one hundred teeth!” He exclaimed holding up a tooth in both hands, holding it above his head. It was the size of his head too.</p><p> </p><p>“My, Ichirou,” Hisa looked at the tooth in amazement. “What have you been doing in there?” She held her nose, even though she was standing on the other side of the platform, she could smell from across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, sometimes you get eaten, and sometimes you don’t,” Ichirou smirked quite wickedly. “I know it’s a foul smell, but you get used to it after a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got eaten?” Ahyam questioned as she moved to replace the wall against the portal. “Guess that might explain why it took you so long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, some guys were just too big to take on hand to hand, so going down the hatch was the easiest route to killing them.” Ichirou shrugged. “Though, man, did it take forever to find a hundred different monsters. I mean, I could have done way earlier, but a hundred different ones were next to impossible. I had to venture around the place to find the different types.”</p><p> </p><p>“A hundred different types? I said a hundred kills, not types.” Ahyam raised a brow at Ichirou. At least, she thinks she told Ichirou she wanted a tooth from each of his kills, so that was a hundred. She didn’t remember saying anything about types.</p><p> </p><p>Even Hisa was surprised by Ichirou’s words. “My, don’t tell Hisa that you went to find different monsters to complete your quota?” That seemed next to impossible for her to imagine. If there wasn’t a hundred different types, Ichirou would still be in there, but doing what?</p><p> </p><p>“One hundred kills… Oh, now I understand.” Ichirou chuckled. “Well, I got a hundred different types of teeth.” He couldn’t believe he misheard Ahyam. “I probably killed ten if not more of the same type of monster.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Ahyam and Hisa looked more surprised at Ichirou now. That would mean he killed over a thousand monsters. This had to make Hisa and Ahyam rethink things, like were these monsters powerful, or was that just their imagination?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, check this out,” Ichirou smirked, as he set the tooth on the ground closed his eyes, and let his head roll back as he tightens up his muscles. Ahyam and Hisa watching in awe as Ichirou grew black leather wings from his back, his nails became blackened claws and on his head, he grew out ram style horns. The power energy they felt surged through them as Ichirou flipped his head forward and looked at the two with his dark red eyes. “I mastered it. I mastered transformation” As he told them, it was clear to see his fangs had extended too. He flexed his arms a bit, showing off his muscles, even though there wasn’t a serious change. Ichirou still looked the same, the same slender body with defined muscles, not bulging muscular physic. He then transformed back into his normal self, the power they were feeling disappeared with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ichirou, I thought we told you to work on your god powers, not your Creator powers. They aren’t going to help you in battle.” Ahyam sighed in frustration. She turned around as his shrunk down to size now.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, I got a lot stronger and faster, but it was starting to get boring, so I decided to try it again. And I figured it out. Though, don’t get me wrong, having the transformation down is one thing, I still don’t know what Creator powers entitles. I used that form to fight a few times, but I wasn’t as fast, and getting the hang of flying isn’t easy as I thought it would be. Though, my strength tripled compared to me in my normal form.” Ichirou gloated about himself, being stronger but he still didn’t understand what being a Creator meant. Which was probably a good thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think we should get you cleaned up, you can have a rest before we do any sort of planning.” Ahyam started walking away. “And if you don’t take time to relax now, I’ll make you relax.”</p><p> </p><p>That sounded like a challenge, but Ichirou saw Hisa shaking her head. He shrugged his shoulders as Hisa lead him to where he could get cleaned up. He was going to take Ahyam’s advice anyway because he was dead tired. Transforming took a bit out of him, and it took even more out of him the longer he stayed in that form. It wasn’t his natural form that must be the reason.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>That surge of power hit Kenickie once again. Laying in bed, being admired from his two mistresses in his bed, the power energy hit Kenickie like a ton of bricks. His body felt heavy than light once it passed. Kenickie sat up in bed, make the two demonesses by his side squeal in surprise by Kenickie’s actions. The two demonesses by his side were worried as they felt something different, they felt fear like no other and looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Kenickie’s red eyes were wide, as he was panting, needed to breathe even if he didn’t need to. That power, the same one as before, but stronger this time around. He knew it, it was Lucifer, but it wasn’t. The word came to his mouth as the realization hit him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ichirou.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The temperature rose and the winds picked up, it was warm then hot with the breeze that felt gentle till it felt like it was cutting into your skin. With the climate the way it was, it felt heavy, as if no one could stand up straight. It was beyond tolerable, but they were trying. It seemed evil of Kek to do this to them, but he was seeking vengeance, showing off his power and what he could do.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Tsumiku did take the time off from training when she tried the first day, against Aoi’s wishes, and realized she couldn’t push herself as the others could. It had been a week and still, Tsumiku refused to train with them, instead, she trained on the outside of the magic circle that Kek created. She would have to wait till their training was done to grab medical supplies and bring it to them. She couldn’t understand why Kek went all out like this on them. They needed to train in tougher conditions, but this was getting out of hand.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the magic circle, Kek stood in the middle, controlling everything around him. Max, Hyde, and even Azrael couldn’t fly in these conditions so their wings weren’t even out. The wind would just force them to break bones, and they didn’t need that. Instead, they tried their hardest to spar with each other, but that was seemingly impossible.</p><p> </p><p>The only two withstanding this was Aoi and Zero. Zero even had his wings out, but somehow, he was able to control the force of the wind around his body, so the wind wouldn’t snap his wings back. Aoi could only handle this because he forced himself to. As he and Zero sparred, he had switched out his swords for a spear and used that to push himself standing. Though staying up was not a problem for Aoi, it’s when Zero landed a blow that would make Aoi stumble back.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, how much more of this?” Max gritted his teeth as he tried standing up from a kneeling position. “Can’t Kek work us slowly into it?” He was cursing Kek, and he knew it wouldn’t help. Talking to Kek about it would make the next day intense, but Aoi never stopped him. Kek just wouldn’t listen to any of them.</p><p> </p><p>“He did.” Hyde was using a tree to stand up against. “He starts slowly till he reaches a point he thinks will keep us down.”</p><p> </p><p>Azrael was standing there between the two, though even if he was standing, he couldn’t move. If he moved in the slightest, he would be knocked down to the ground. “Starting the day off slow and climbing at racing speeds till he deems it necessary to stop is not training gradually. The most we are going to get out of this is tone muscles and sore bodies. We can’t even fight each other.”</p><p> </p><p>They had to agree with Azrael. Their bodies did hurt quite a lot, but they kept coming back day after day to endure it. They couldn’t even walk outside the magic circle, because Kek had put a binding spell on it, meant they were in here till he lifted it. So, once again they were trying to force themselves up, Hyde and Max, to which Max had stood up, but unlike Azrael, Max took a step towards Hyde and didn’t get blown over. Not yet anyway. Another step is taken, and Max hunched over, but he was still on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it! I’mma kill him when I get the chance!” Max shouted out, he didn’t like this type of training. It was too forced on them.</p><p> </p><p>Though, as forced as it was, Aoi and Zero didn’t seem to have the difficulty the angels were having. They were training, Zero with his scythe and Aoi with his spear. Both swinging their weapons and clashed them together. Though, when Zero went for a sneak attack, Aoi knew how to get out of the way, by jumping, but of course, this would send Aoi flying away from Zero and tumbling on the ground till he used the spear to stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>The training had to continue, they had to get stronger, Aoi kept telling himself.</p><p> </p><p>Though, on the outside of the magic circle, Tsumiku was doing her training and using a tree as a punching bag. Kicking, slashing the bark off with her daggers, and throwing up defensive moves which she threw her body into the tree to make an impact. She was so focused she didn’t notice the two behind her till she felt a hand on her shoulder. Quick movement and she went to attack the intruder who was behind her, but the intruder caught her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, that’s no way to greet an old friend.” A chuckle from the intruder was heard and Tsumiku’s arm was released. Those dark red eyes full of enjoyment and that smirk was written on his face, made Tsumiku smile and jump at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ichirou!” Tsumiku was feeling the joy to see the other. That she had to step back from hugging him, something wasn’t adding up here. Wait, why did she hug him? Why was she so excited to see him?</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down. I wanted the first person that seen me hug me. You just happened to be that person.” Ichirou poked her nose before walking past her. Hisa was behind him and waved at Tsumiku.</p><p> </p><p>“My, Ichirou really can control what other people do. It’s a hidden power of his. He calls it manipulation without reason. He believes it’s like Zero’s Master Puppetry ability, where Zero can control a whole being with just his hand. Ichirou can just place a thought in one's mind that will control their action. He made you hug him.” Hisa came up to Tsumiku and explained the reason why she was so puzzled by her actions.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he really that powerful?” Tsumiku questioned out loud as she and Hisa followed Ichirou up to the magic circle, where it was a force field and couldn’t be seen inside. “I wouldn’t touch that. Somehow, Kek has it where no one can go in or out of it and if you try you’d be ripped to shreds. I’ve seen it with my own eyes of demons thinking they can.” Tsumiku warns Ichirou, stopping him as he was about it touch it.</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou turned around to face Tsumiku. “You don’t say, then I’ll just have to put a stop to it.” He smirked as he brought his hand up towards the magic circle, but Hisa had stopped him this time.</p><p> </p><p>“My, Ichirou save your strength, allow Hisa to do it.” Hisa gave Ichirou a gentle push away from the force field and raised her hand. An energy power came from her hand and Tsumiku watched as Hisa placed the energy orb on the force field and the whole area that was covered from their sight became clear and one big dust cloud. Hisa waved her hands in front of herself and pushed the whole dust cloud away like one big gust of wind. Tsumiku was amazed by what she saw as she had never known Hisa to have any powers besides healing and creating.</p><p> </p><p>Standing in the middle was Kek, who was shocked that everything had stopped. He couldn’t understand it as he was just in control of his spell. Off to the left were the three angels, looking around quite confused but fell to theirs as they groaned in pain and discomfort. To the right, Zero and Aoi were both looking at each other, puzzled, but that lasted a few short seconds as they continued sparring.</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou had looked down at the ground, seen the ritual that was craved in the ground. He kicked his foot into the ritual sign and messed it up, making it none usable, if Kek tried to use his powers again. “Seems you guys had an idea.” He chuckled as everyone stopped and turned towards him, Hisa, and Tsumiku.</p><p> </p><p>“Ichirou!” Max grinned as he rushed over to him and stopped in front of him, with Hyde rushing over with Max. “When did you get back? Was that your doing?” He pointed up, meaning the magic circle they were just in.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi and Zero walked over, with Kek standing by himself in the center on the training grounds, not looking impressed. Azrael walked over to Kek. “What seems to be your problem now?” He asked with a cold tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Kek spoke, before turning around and headed to the small shack. Azrael shook his head, clearly, Kek still didn’t seem like himself. Still didn’t want to talk, still upset over himself and Zero. Azrael walked over to the others, as they were excited to see Ichirou back.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Hisa put an end to it.” Ichirou chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair. “We just got back, had some tea with Lord Kogarumoshi before we came this way.” He seemed to have a nervous tone in his chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi gave him a puzzling look and Ichirou saw this, but smirking as he was, he shook his head. Though, Max didn’t see this. “Come on, Ichirou. You got to spar with me. I’ve gotten better with a sword.” He seemed to want to test out his strength against Ichirou, see how much stronger Ichirou got since he left them.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, no can do.” Ichirou patted Max’s shoulder. “I’ve come to see how you’ve all grown in strength, but I can’t spar with you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisa moved from behind Ichirou. “My, Ichirou needs to relax. He has trained himself very hard and we have advised him to remain relaxed. Please, Hisa hopes you will all understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, so continue your training and show me what you’ve all accomplished.” Ichirou clapped his hands in front of him. Though, no one moved, this puzzled Ichirou.</p><p> </p><p>“Kek, been making us training in extreme temperatures and weather, and we haven’t gotten to train much. We are at our limits, and we can’t strengthen ourselves anymore. We need different training grounds.” Hyde explained to Ichirou. “Azrael has helped me fly, has helped Max as much as he can. As Max learned a new skill, Zero has been meditating, even watching Aoi spar with Tsumiku and Max, he’s not being challenged enough. We need more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Show me.” Ichirou’s eyes turned from smiling to serious in a blink of an eye. The way he spoke showed a dominance in him that they had never seen before. Aoi nodded his head. He grabbed Zero’s shoulder and whispered something in his ear, which made Zero smile with glee.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, Max and Tsumiku against me. Azrael and Hyde, stay back.” Aoi made his spear disappear and summoned two swords. Tsumiku followed after Aoi with Max.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we doing? Just sparring?” Tsumiku asked as she looked over at Max as they moved to the center of the training grounds.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi glanced at her. “No, I mean let’s fight. Zero’s on stand by to heal. He’s gotten better with healing, but he needs his practice. Max, you better come at me with everything you got, because you are Zero’s target. As you are immortal, you can’t die from fatal attacks, so come at me with everything.” He stopped where he was and turned around, raising both swords into attack positions.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like the sounds of that.” Max held onto his two-handed sword with both hands, ready. “No dismemberment, got it? I don’t want to lose a body part.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsumiku and Aoi both nodded their heads, as Tsumiku spun her daggers in her hands and flipped them, catching them, she took off towards Aoi. Max went in for the attack, and they both had Aoi on the defensive, pushing him back. Clash of metal on metal, the grunts of fighters engaging in battle was happening right in front of Ichirou and Hisa. Azrael and Hyde stood back to watch with interest, as Zero disappeared from their sights and was nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>It continued, changing tactics in the middle of battle, being on the defensive to an offense. Tsumiku switched from attacking right out front to sneak attacks. Max was the striker to being the blocker for both him and Tsumiku. His wings were out and fully stretched out behind him. His wings weren’t much of shields, unlike archangel wings which could be used as a shield, he still his used as shields as he danced around Aoi.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi tried to use this display of Max’s wings and make direct attacks at the appendages, but Max was quick to move his wings out of the attack and Tsumiku was quicker to appear from behind the wings and attack Aoi. This was the first display of bloodshed, as Max dodge his wing out of Aoi’s attack and used the sword to block Aoi’s blades as Tsumiku appeared from behind the wing that moved and slashed Aoi in the chest.</p><p> </p><p>Hyde gasped, and stepped forwards, but Azrael stopped him. Hyde looked up at Azrael and he shook his head. He turned back to the battle and could see the slash on Aoi’s chests healed right before his eyes, but now, Max’s red sleeveless shirt was starting to look wet. Just what happened.</p><p> </p><p>Max felt the sting of the pain and understood what was happening, but he wasn’t bothered by it. It wasn’t going to slow him down. He was excited at this, realizing they could go harder in battle. He raised the sword with both hands and twirled around in a dance behind, as Tsumiku had Aoi changed to the defensive, and brought the blade down on Aoi’s back. This was a painful strike as Aoi howled in pain, but didn’t stop him from turning around and clashing swords with Max.</p><p> </p><p>Again, the slash on Aoi’s back began to heal quite quickly and now Max was bleeding under his shirt, the blood running down his back, being soaked up by his blue jeans. This was making Hyde worry more and more. Max wasn’t losing any momentum and still fighting with speed Hyde never realized Max had before. Kek’s dark arts really must have done something after all. Aoi and Max were both lighter on their feet. He has seen how they sparred before and Max always was more heavy-footed, but now he was dancing with the sword in battle. By dancing, he was swing that sword using it to attack or block with lighter footing.</p><p> </p><p>Though, not all the attacks were just landing on Aoi, Tsumiku had been sliced by Aoi’s blade. He managed to catch her leg with his blade, as he blocked an attack from Max. She screamed out from the pain of Aoi’s blade ripping through her black bodysuit. The wound on her leg was there, making her limp for her next attack, but then she was no longer limping and moving with ease as it disappeared. Though, Max didn’t show any pain or even limp from receiving her wound.</p><p> </p><p>Max had gotten one of Aoi’s swords in the gut, but it wasn’t a slash, a quick jab, and it didn’t even bother Max. The wound bled, but it didn’t seem to continue to bleed for long as it sealed up, leaving a red mark where the wound was.</p><p> </p><p>Hyde was shaking in Azrael’s arms by now. He couldn’t dare watch the battle go on and not do anything to help. He wanted to heal Max, but he knew if he interfered they wouldn’t be pleased by it. Azrael just allowed Hyde to hide in his robe. He knew Hyde was stronger than this, that Hyde could handle watching this display, but somehow being useless was making Hyde feel weaker. Now, Azrael could imagine if he didn’t use Michael’s wings to replace Hyde’s wings, the young angel would be completely helpless. He made the right call with that situation.</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou was standing there with Hisa, the two watching carefully. Hisa whispered in Ichirou’s ear and he nodded his head. He had to agree. “Training has made them faster, but not stronger. Though, being faster than your enemy is just as good as being stronger than your enemy. Remember, a lot of brutish demons will be in battle, so the speed is exactly what they need.” Ichirou told Hisa, it was clear Hisa had complained that they weren’t stronger. “Alright, I have seen enough!” Ichirou shouted making the three-stop their battle with one last clash of their weapons.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi made his weapons disappeared and panted lightly with a smile to Tsumiku, who smiled back at him. Max rolled his head side to side and walked back over, though he was tackled by Hyde, who was lifting his shirt and looking for the wounds. “Calm down, Hyde.” Max grabbed Hyde’s hands and looked into the sky blue eyes with his pale yellow eyes. “The wounds are tender, but they heal quickly when my heart isn't racing. That’s why Aoi decided to use Zero’s ability to heal rapidly.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyde smiled with tears in his eyes and wrapped his arms around Max’s shoulders, making Max laugh at his actions. Azrael saw this happen and turned around to see Zero had returned to the group. Just where was the hybrid? Azrael didn’t see him anywhere, but his ability to heal and transfer wounds from one being to another was surprisingly amazing.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi looked at Ichirou, trying to read his face. “Was that good enough for you? As Hyde said, it’s hard to train when nothing is pushing you to get stronger.” He wanted to hear the disappointment in Ichirou’s voice, but when Ichirou didn’t sound disappointed, this shocked Aoi.</p><p> </p><p>“I like it. You don’t need strength all the time. Watching you and Max, you both have gotten lighter on your feet, you’re quicker. You both still have your strength with your new speed, which is great. You don’t need to be stronger than your enemy all the time.” Ichirou looked at Hisa, who was nodding her head, having understood Ichirou’s comment before.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can tell you this, Ichirou. Hyde may not be much of a fighter, but I don’t know if you know or not, but Hyde had to saw off his wings, and now supports Michael’s wings on his back. They are heavier than his wings were, but he’s gained flight speed and shield against attacks.” Azrael thought he should inform him about Hyde’s change.</p><p> </p><p>“You can do that? Replace wings with another set of wings?” Ichirou looked curious, his first time hearing this. Hisa giggled beside Ichirou. Having forgotten to tell Ichirou about that.</p><p> </p><p>Azrael shook his head. “Not exactly. Well, I never have done it with a live subject before, till Hyde. Hisa was there and helped keep Hyde alive and healed. We had issues with nerves and muscles not healing properly and could have used Hisa’s ability, but Kek figured it out and Zero got the job done after he was reminded that he could transfer wounds and heal.”</p><p> </p><p>Zero smiled with a giggle as his bright red eyes shined from behind his silver-grey hair. “I was so used to watching angels and their way of healing, I forgot.” Ichirou reached out and messed Zero’s hair upon his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow. Well, I’m glad that it worked out. I’m even more surprised by your actions, Tsumiku.” Ichirou pointed at her, as she looked surprised at Ichirou mentioning her. “I may not have seen you fight much, but I know Max and the way you two worked together against Aoi is something else. You may not be as strong, but you two made a really good team with delivering your strikes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well it wasn’t always like that.” Max came to the group with Hyde under his arm, holding the smaller man close to him. “It took some getting used to at first when the three of us would spar together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Max would make a mistake or Tsumiku wouldn’t stop her attack in time and Max would have to block it. Then they were sparring with each other, forgetting about me. Then it just started becoming second nature to them to fight side by side against me.” Aoi explained to Ichirou just want Max was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou nodded his head, he liked to see this. Everyone working together, though one person was missing from their group. “Where’s Kek?” He asked and seen Aoi roll his eyes. It was clear there was an issue there now.</p><p> </p><p>“Kek refused to train, not believing he should physically train when he has his dark arts. Aoi was trying to get him to come, but Zero put their relationship on the line in a joking manner, which Kek took seriously. Well, Zero ended it with Kek.” Hyde spoke the whole situation to Ichirou, with most of them nodding their heads.</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou turned around, Zero was standing behind him, which none of them noticed till Ichirou turned around. “Have you apologized to Kek?” Zero’s eyes widen and he shook his head. “Well, I didn’t expect everyone to train. Kek knows his abilities, though he is an easy target.” Ichirou turned and walked in the direction Kek took.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think he’s going to yell at Kek?” Zero asked in such a curious manner, it made everyone curious and they rushed in the direction of the shack. They got there, where Kek was sitting on the step to the shack and Ichirou standing over him.</p><p> </p><p>“You will look at me and answer me, Kek,” Ichirou spoke, and they didn’t expect Kek to listen to him, but they watched as Kek lifted his head to Ichirou. “I understand what happened, I get it you feel betrayed. I have betrayed you all by running off, and for Zero to say something like that, your heart breaks for him. I think you need to hear him apologize to you in his own words. You don’t have to accept him, but listen to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Kek nodded his head. “I guess you are right, Ichirou. Though, do you understand that I’m tired of being thrown around and yelled at? I get it, I look like a young kid, but I’m older than everyone. I try to stay out of conflict with everyone because it doesn’t seem right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kek, you are your own person. You do what makes you happy. What makes you happy?” Ichirou told him and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I love Aoi, he got me on a different level. I love Zero’s wild side because I could be free. Though none of us are together now. Aoi will never love me back more than a friend and Zero is just too wild to keep loyal.” Kek couldn’t believe he just said that to Ichirou, the look on his face made it known to the others who were eavesdropping on their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou smirked down at Kek and removed his hand. “I think you all need to take a break from each other and do what makes you happy, without each other. Then when the times come, you may find each other again, or not. You may find another.” Ichirou spoke like he was truly wise, though it didn’t seem like him. “Zero, please come here.”</p><p> </p><p>Zero squeaked as he was called on by Ichirou and moved into view and walked over. Ichirou looked at him and then back to Kek. He got the picture. He let out a sigh. “Kek, I’m sorry for what I said about our relationship. I didn’t want to break up with you, but it hurt me. I’m sorry for doing that to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kek nodded his head and Zero leans in to give Kek a hug and the two hugged each other. “I forgive you, Zero. Though, let’s just remain as friends for now.” Zero nodded his head. The gloomy cloud that seemed to hang around Kek, was gone, only by Ichirou’s dealing with it. Only Hisa smiled, knowing exactly what Ichirou did, he made Kek answer his question.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Lord Kogarumoshi said we would be having supper out here,” Ichirou patted his stomach. “I’m feeling a little hungry right now.” He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Hisa rolled her eyes. “My, Ichirou you have to let the others eat. Besides, Lord Kogarumoshi said that supper is delivered, so you have to wait.” She smiled as Ichirou groaned. “Hisa thinks everyone should get back to training as Ichirou practices patience and relaxes.” With her words everyone agreed and decided to get back to training, leaving Ichirou and Hisa at the shack.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure I have to relax? I want to train more and you know I could help them with their training.” Ichirou whined as Hisa sat beside him on a log that Ichirou decided to use to lay against.</p><p> </p><p>“My, Ichirou, with your strength and power now, you would hurt your friends. You have to realize that keeping you calm is our best bet. You get too excited or angry will cause destruction around you. You told Hisa you had seen what happened to you, happen to your friend, Bailie when he got angry. Yours is just more tuned to all of your emotions, so let’s relax and stay calm.”</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou nodded his head to Hisa’s words. “I didn’t think becoming more connected to my Creator powers would cause such problems. Did you tell Ahyam I was sorry before we left?”</p><p> </p><p>“My, Ahyam was just too angry. Causing half her kingdom to crumble into ash made her anger soar. Hisa is just glad to have found you before Ahyam and bring you back here.” Hisa giggled behind her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I didn’t think being excited to have found some chocolate would have done that. I have seen it happen with anger, but I guess you are right.” Ichirou closed his eyes as he relaxed against the log. “I’m going to meditate some more, nothing serious.” He told Hisa, who nodded her head. The more Ichirou meditated, it actually helped him better understand his newly formed powers and it kept him calm. She was just glad to be here, near the others again. She would be lying if she said she didn’t miss them, especially her two creations, Aoi and Tsumiku.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Once supper had been delivered, everyone returned worn out. It seemed Kek had fixed the magic circle and let his dark arts take everyone through a rough terrain of weather and temperature, but it wasn’t as bad before. Tsumiku had to be carried by Aoi because her body could only handle so much before she passed out. She had passed out after the training, though.</p><p> </p><p>“We got some chicken tonight, with rice and a chocolate dessert thing.” Max laughed as he brought over the supper that was packed in bento-style boxes. One for each of them.</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou’s interested peeked at the word chocolate. He had snapped himself out of his meditation. He wasn’t in the deep state he usually was. “Did you say chocolate?” His dark eyes grew in hunger as he licked his lips, and Max nodded his head. He sat up waiting for his box.</p><p> </p><p>Max handed out the boxes to everyone and they all sat around the fire that Azrael had started building. Ichirou couldn’t wait to taste the chocolate dessert, so he tore off the top of the box and seen it was like a chocolate funnel cake, he picked it up without paying any attention to the rest of the meal and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou let out a deep pleasing growl in his throat as he tasted the treat, the savory flavor of chocolate. He was oblivious to everything around as he had his eyes closed. He didn’t notice the ground under him blackened like death and the log behind him had become nothing but a pile of ash now, as well as the bento box that was in his lap that turned to ash. Another thing he didn’t notice was the two ram style horns sticking out of his head, nor the black claw-like nails that grew out, not until he tried to lick his fingers and poked himself with his sharp nail just above his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch.” Ichirou opened up his eyes and looked at his hand. He saw the claws and realization hit him and reached behind himself to feel. No, his wings were still hidden from sight, though he noticed the horns on his head. He looked at everyone else around him. Hisa had moved away from Ichirou when she noticed what was happening and was standing away from Ichirou. Zero, who was sitting almost on top of Azrael now, was the next person who was the closest to Ichirou. Max stood there with his jaw open, with Hyde at his feet. Kek was standing on the other side of the fire from Ichirou.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi had gone inside the shack to change, after putting Tsumiku to bed inside, before walking back out. “What’s got everyone so qui-” His eyes fell on Ichirou. The sight of Ichirou having transformed and the blackened area around him made Aoi blink a few times. “Ichirou, you realize you’ve changed, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisa giggled. “My, Ichirou you know you shouldn’t get excited. Luckily you just had a little excitement.” She seemed to not care as she opened her bento box and started eating the rice.</p><p> </p><p>“Just what happened?” Max was the next to ask. “Did you go to Hell already? Are you the new devil?” He had to ask, Ichirou held the same appearance that he would have gotten from sitting on the throne and they all knew what he looked like when he did, except Azrael.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Max. This is just my transformation.” Ichirou sighed as he picked up the ashes from his lap that was once his bento box. “With Creator blood, I have gained the powers, and with the powers comes the transformation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Creator?” Almost everyone seemed shocked to hear that, except Aoi. He facepalmed himself, he knew he forgot what Hisa told him about Ichirou. He was just so shocked that Ichirou was still alive. Ichirou saw Aoi's actions and knew that he now had to explain.</p><p> </p><p>“I might as well tell you as someone forgot to tell you.” Ichirou narrowed his eyes at Aoi, who gave him an apologetic look. “Eheyh, or who we know as God. He’s a Creator, and he made Lucifer with his blood. You getting the picture here, guy? My parents were created from Lucifer’s blood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. If you have Lucifer’s blood in you, would that mean you and Bailie are related?” Hyde asked out loud, to which Ichirou scratched the top of his head with his claws.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we would be. Lucifer would be like my grandfather and Bailie would be what?” Ichirou was stumped by this. He realized he and Bailie were kind of related, but he never thought about this subject.</p><p> </p><p>“My, Bailie would be Ichirou’s uncle, as Lucifer’s creations are like his children.” Hisa smiled having finished eating, as she was the only one who wasn’t shocked by Ichirou’s transformation. “Hisa will give you her chocolate if Ichirou doesn’t get excited again.”</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou’s eyes widen, he felt himself want to jump for joy. He remembered, if he was calm he could get it. Closing his eyes, Ichirou helped himself calm down, his transformation disappeared at the same time as he found his calm state once again. He opened his eyes and Hisa passed her bento box to Ichirou as she patted his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, guys! I just realized Ichirou slept with his uncle.” Zero spoke the words with such excitement, that some of the others either spit out food or started coughing from choking on their food. Ichirou sat there with his mouth full, he blinked at Zero then shrugged his shoulders. He really didn’t sleep with Bailie, he was there for Odi, till he remembered their first time and shivered.</p><p> </p><p>Max started laughing, to which Hyde had to elbow him in the ribs to get him to stop laughing so hard. “What?” He looked at Hyde, as tears were forming in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I slept with Bailie, but that was before knowing any of this.” Ichirou stood up. “I need to go for a walk, which way is the stream?” He knew there was one around here, but he was so turned around here with direction, he wasn’t sure.</p><p> </p><p>Aoi pointed in the direction behind Zero and Azrael. “That way. I guess I don’t need to tell you to be careful.” Ichirou smirked and shook his head as he headed the way towards the stream. He needed to clear his head. And he knew everyone was going to be eating and probably dressing their wounds, or Hisa might just heal them all, who knows.</p><p> </p><p>Walking to the stream, Ichirou found himself hugging his body. He felt cold, but he wasn’t as the heat radiating off his body was warming him up. A lot had happened in the past that he regretted now and one thing he regretted was not going back and saving Bailie and Odi. It had been months basically since Bailie sat on the throne. His mind wondered if the two of them were still alright. Hell was still there in Ahyam’s realm, which would mean Bailie was still alive, but with knowing now that he carried the same bloodline as Bailie, but stronger, Bailie could be very well dead and Hell could still be there because of Ichirou. Hell’s existence depended on Lucifer’s bloodline being alive.</p><p> </p><p>Finding the stream, Ichirou dropped to his knees and reached into the fresh cooling water and splash his face a couple of times before sitting back and bending his legs to rest his arms on them as he looked at the water. “What do you want?” He spoke into the darkness. “You can’t sneak up on me anymore, Zero.”</p><p> </p><p>Zero walked out from behind a tree and came and sat beside Ichirou. “Why is that? I used to blend in and you’d never know I was standing behind you. Now it’s like you know I am there without giving myself away.” He tilted his head as he looked at Ichirou.</p><p> </p><p>“Call it being one with your surroundings, I guess.” Ichirou couldn’t even explain really. Zero was hidden, always was hidden. His energy, his scent, completely nonexistent, but Ichirou could feel him nearby. “It’s like your there, hiding in plain sight, others don’t see because their eyes can’t see light move that fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sounding like you figured me out.” Zero giggled softly and leads over to rest his head against Ichirou’s shoulder. “It’s blending, you are right there. Though, how do you do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“How did I do what?” Ichirou looked down at Zero. What was Zero talking about? He hasn’t done anything out of the ordinary, well except that, but he made sure to keep it hidden so there would be no raise of suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>“I seen. You got Kek to talk and even answer you. There is something different about you, not just the whole Creator thing. Something that wasn’t there before.” Zero reached up to touch Ichirou’s face, but Ichirou turned away.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t.” Ichirou sighed. “I figured you’d get it before anyone else. You are the one who gave me a fraction of your god power, killing me, then reviving me as a god. I am trying to understand it myself, but all you need to know is it worked. I got stronger, able to use the powers I gained from you, though they are my own, and not yours exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>Zero nodded his head. “I get it. Not really, but I do.” He smiled at Ichirou. “You shouldn’t be afraid of yourself. I see it in your eyes, you are afraid of the transformation you have gotten now. It brings you closer to the image of Lucifer, but you have something Lucifer never had. Friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou looked back at Zero, the light of the moon cast a heavenly glow on his face, making him look more feminine than usual. His bright red eyes and his silvery hair flowed down his back. Wait. Didn’t Zero cut his hair before? Why was it long again? “You’ve changed. You’re different now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, only Aoi can see it. I’ve tapped into my shinigami god powers. I’m not a boy right now. As long as I stay this way I feel like I can understand things.” Zero pushed himself back on the ground and looked up at the stars. “I feel the energy of the universe around me, flow through me. I am one with mother nature, as my instincts are telling me it’s time to conceive my own child.” He placed a hand on his stomach. “I never told anyone this before, but I enjoy being a girl, just for the simple fact that I could bring life into this world with my own body. I hated being called a girl my whole life, but the only now I am enjoying it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Zero, you realize what will come of you if you gave birth to a child?” Ichirou still couldn’t tell, Zero said he was a girl now, but he still looked the same, just more feminine and his long hair gave it away.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Death.” Zero frowned in the moonlight. “But I know, in time I will have to pass my powers on to my child. I only bought myself a bit of time giving them to you and Max. If I could do the same thing and only pass on a fraction of my powers to my child, I would do it without a question, but my child would take them all without my knowledge as it’s being born. There is no changing the outcome.”</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou sighed. “Being a demon, a god, and a Creator doesn’t make life easier. If I could, I’d give you your wish. Just like Hisa created Aoi and Tsumiku, I would give you a child. Though I don’t know how to use the powers I gained as a Creator, only the transformation, and even then I have to rely on the strength and powers I gained as a god from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Ichirou.” Zero shook his head. “I don’t want to have a Creator’s creation. I know what you are saying, but I want to have my flesh and blood.” Zero smiled softly to himself. “You really are more handsome as a Creator. Your transformation makes me feel all sorts of feeling down between my legs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Zero,” Ichirou growled lowly. “Now is not the time. Besides, that would just excite me and you saw what happens when I get excited.” He stood up from the ground, dusted his pants off before helping Zero up from the ground where he sat beside Ichirou.</p><p> </p><p>Zero giggled once he was standing up. “Getting excited over chocolate? What’s wrong with you? Did you take a piece of my personality with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, just training and sweating, I wanted something sweet. Chocolate is sweet.” Ichirou would have been embarrassed to tell Zero this, but his face was hidden from the moonlight, so Zero couldn’t even see the blush that hit his pale face. “Are you stuck being a girl right now, or can you go back to your old self?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I can change willingly now. I just choose not to. Remember, Aoi remembered me as a mature woman, after the training I got from the old god and his powers from his soul. Aoi didn’t know me as a mature man, because I was never mature. It’s like having two different personalities. One mature, one goofy. The personalities just go with what gender I am.” Zero headed back the way they came as Ichirou followed behind him. “I will stay in this way till we fight, then I will need my uncaring mind to fight. This female form is more for healing, my male form is for fighting. I can still do the same things in either form I take, but I’m stronger as a shinigami god in my male form and stronger as an angelic woman in this form.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so boy version is a fighter, girl version is a healer. That’s in simple terms.” Ichirou said as a smirk came on his lips. Zero giggled as he nodded his head at Ichirou’s simple terms. “Well, I just hope you can heal that quickly, no matter what form you take. That was skillful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, changing who I am in a blink of an eye is easy. I’ll always have my powers no matter what.” Zero smiled sweetly as the campfire light hit his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Zero, I was wondering where you ran off to.” Aoi looked over at Zero and Ichirou as they came out of the tree line. He looked cautiously at the two of them. He knew what could happen, he knew everything about Zero, but he didn’t know if Ichirou knew until it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I went to cool off, Zero was trying to sneak up behind me. We talked, nothing else, Aoi. I know already.” Ichirou told Aoi that he did know about Zero’s change, and to ease Aoi’s mind and not give it away to anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Max and Hyde went to bed. Zero, you and Hisa can sleep in the shack tonight.” Aoi pointed at Zero and then pointed to the shack behind him. “And, Ichirou, you can sleep either outside or inside. I’ll be sleeping out here with Azrael.”</p><p> </p><p>Azrael was tending to the fire, Aoi already had a blanket on the ground where he’d be sleeping. Zero grabbed Hisa’s hand and lead her inside the shack, with a soft giggle coming from his mouth. Ichirou watched the two disappear into the doorway before he looked at Aoi, who was settling down on the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“If you are sleeping out here because of me, you don't have to.” Ichirou could only guess why Aoi was sleeping out here and not inside, because of him and Hisa.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I enjoy sleeping out here. Besides, sometimes I stay up and chat with Azrael.” Aoi shook his head as he was laying on his back with his hand behind his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. You enjoy sleeping outside.” Ichirou said with a sarcastic tone. “I remember you always bitching about sleeping outside when I was younger. You may have grown up in a village with four walls as your home, but living in the city spoiled you.” Ichirou smirked, as Aoi glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>The night got quiet, as Azrael kept the fire going, Aoi laying beside the fire, staring up at the sky, and Ichirou, who found a new log to lean against, was meditating. It was peaceful for the most part, as the air became chilly and the fog settled around the mountain they were on. A yawn came from within the shack before Tsumiku appeared in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning guys.” Tsumiku smiled tirelessly. “Sorry, about passing out on you guys.” She walked to the fire and sat beside Aoi’s head, as Azrael passed her a bento box that was her dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d watch it. Ichirou might want your dessert.” Aoi looked up at her, smirking. He loved how she smiled back at him, but that night would flash before his eyes and make him look away. The night he had her in tears. Azrael was right, she didn’t remember it, but he did and he was finding it hard to be near her for long.</p><p> </p><p>At Aoi’s words, Ichirou opened an eye and looked at Tsumiku, as she was opening her bento box. “Oh yes! I would enjoy it, but I have to restrain myself.” He coughed a bit. He wanted it, why he wanted sweets like chocolate were beyond him, as he usually hated anything sweet, but he craved sweets now. Must be something to do with being a Creator, as he noticed that Ahyam had sweets stocked up in her kingdom. Well, before Ichirou destroyed the kitchen. Her sweets all looked strange and weird, he wasn’t sure if they were really sweets, or just smelt like them. Though he knew what chocolate was and the smell of it got him excited. That’s how it all happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, too bad.” Tsumiku stuck out her tongue at Ichirou. “It’s mine and I’m not sharing.” Ichirou snarled at her, but went back to closing his eyes, though he wasn’t meditating this time. He was feeling out everything around him. There was tension in the air, a tension that couldn’t be felt out so easily. It was hidden.</p><p> </p><p>“I say, you survived the whole experience of training with Kek’s dark arts, so you should feel proud of yourself,” Azrael commented as he put another log on the fire. “Tomorrow is another day and now that Kek’s relaxed a bit, we can train till we are all exhausted. It seems Hyde had gotten used to flying in high winds, so I think training him in combat is the next step.”</p><p> </p><p>Aoi sighed. “You know Max doesn’t like it that you are giving Hyde a lot of attention.” Azrael raised his brow at Aoi. “I can sense it in his swings. He fights one way, but then he changes his stance. Though going from fighter to protector is good training for him, but I think you should lay off training Hyde and let Tsumiku find out what skills Hyde has for combat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why me?” Tsumiku groaned, eating her chicken. “I can’t fly like he can. I’m surprised I even got Max trained with that sword. Training someone with a weapon is easy if you know their limits. I helped Max, but Max was already a fighter and he trained himself with the sword, once he got the basics. Now he fights with his wings, whether he’s on the ground or up in the air. I can’t do that with Hyde.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you can,” Azrael spoke. “Hyde has the same combat training Max had. Max just had a more advanced class of training. Hyde’s a novice when it comes to training to fight, so you teach him and he’ll learn. He’s a fast learner too. So, push him around, don’t go so easy on him. Or he may just overpower you and think he’s a fighter.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsumiku nodded his head. “If you say so, then I’ll train him hard with different weapons. He has to learn how to handle every weapon.” She looked down at Aoi. “You have enough weapons to help me train him?”</p><p> </p><p>Aoi nodded his head. “I have your swords, your spears, your poles, your sickles, your daggers, your sai and even throwing stars. Just tell me what you want.” He had many weapons stored in his void. Some he knew he had to eventually fix, but he had a lot of others to replace them. Years of living made him a collector and having the ability to store things in his void meant endless space.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect!” Tsumiku smiled and got up. “Well, seeing as how it’s still late, I'm going to sleep a bit. Need my energy to train a newbie.” She laughed lightly as she headed by into the shack.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Hyde’s with Tsumiku, I’m taking Zero. I have some training I need to do and I need Zero to help me. Max is easy to read, so I need someone different.” Azrael told Aoi, who just seemed to shrug his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking of taking you for a round of training and leaving Max and Zero to fight each other. It would help Zero to fight someone immortal.” Aoi looked over at Azrael. “I may not have wings, but fighting me in combat will increase your abilities. I am a Warrior God and for that reason, I can never win, and I can never lose a battle.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you can’t win or lose a battle, then how do you expect to fight?” Azrael questioned, just learning this of Aoi.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy, I give others the opening they need to defeat them. I had to learn when I was gifted with the god powers how to fight alongside others. It’s the only weakness I realize I have.” Aoi didn’t share this weakness with many, and if Azrael was going to train with him, he might as well know.</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know,” Azrael said as he poked the fire once again, before adding another log. The chill of the night was starting to set in as the fog rolled on by. Azrael shivered a bit, but he didn’t seem completely cold as he made the flame of the fire grow some more, making the area warmer.</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou snuggled himself down closer to the ground with his arms over his chest. He wasn’t going to sleep, he didn’t need it anymore. Azrael must have noticed this as Ichirou would move slightly or his breathing wasn’t stabled. Aoi was already passed out by now.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s too cold. Go in the shack and sleep.” Azrael voiced himself as Ichirou shifted again. “You may not be training tomorrow, but you should still sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t.” Ichirou snapped his dark red eyes open at Azrael. “Sleep doesn’t come easy to me anymore. It’s like the need to sleep has been replaced with something else. Maybe it’s my need to eat sugary snacks that the sleep was replaced by.” Ichirou chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then you take over the fire. I haven’t slept once since we have been training because this fire helps warm the shack as well.” Azrael glanced at Ichirou, as the other sat up and shifted closer to the fire. Ichirou held out his hand to take the stick Azrael had been using.</p><p> </p><p>“Then sleep. I know you don’t need it as often, but you are training.” Ichirou gave Azrael a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Azrael nodded his head and moved off the log to lay on the ground near the fire. He was a very light sleeper, but the sleep would help his body rejuvenate. So, Ichirou tended to the fire for the rest of the night. And for the rest of the night, Ichirou started thinking, planning in his head what was going to happen soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Time is now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a few weeks since Ichirou and Hisa joined up with the others. Hisa even got involved with training, as long as Ichirou stayed relaxed and calm. Yes, she was babysitting him for the most part, but she wanted to know how to fight, as she never fought a day in her life. Tsumiku took her away from the others to help her get the basics of hand to hand combat, which Hisa was a poor learner. That didn’t stop Tsumiku from going through it again and again with Hisa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The training was going well for the others, Hyde was now skilled with different weapons, but he chooses the pole as it wasn’t as deadly as the other sharp weapons Aoi had. He had trained with Tsumiku, using different weapons until he had chosen the pole to fight with. Then he trained against Max. With training against Max and his two-hand sword, Hyde learned how strong his wings were and how to use them in battle as a shield. Having archangel wings made a huge difference as they were meant for battle. With Max training against Hyde, he was learning new ways on how to use his wings as a distraction in battle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aoi and Azrael sparred for a while, till they stepped it up and started to fight. They both needed the push and even though Aoi could easily overpower Azrael, his weakness prevented it from happening, but Aoi was learning how much faster he had become from Kek’s dark arts spell. Kek wasn’t participating in any training, just focusing on his dark arts. Which he didn’t tell a soul that it was draining him physically, but he stuck through it daily. Zero, on the other hand, jumped around. He was using his healing abilities on most of them. He realized he could heal wounds and stamina too. The stamina came in handy with Azrael and Aoi in their fight and helping Kek, as his body was getting exhausted from the overuse of his dark arts. Even though Zero did it without their knowledge, he was also helping them grow stronger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Time is now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichirou’s face flinched in the sunlight that came through in an opening in the trees. It was that same voice. Like a whisper in the wind. The first time he thought it was imagination, but the second time, he knew it wasn’t. Opening his eyes up, he saw no one was near him, even though he could sense no one was there. He sat up and stretched his arms out, before standing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Time is now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again a whisper in the wind. “Fuck! I heard you the first fucking time.” Ichirou growled out, he was starting to lose his cool. The ground under his feet blackened, but nothing else. He looked at his hands, felt his head, and let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t transforming. Meditating was working for him at least. Though he was annoyed, each step he took left a blackened spot, as if the ground had been caught on fire where he stepped. He walked to the training ground and realized the barrier was in place. He thrust his hand forward with an orb of energy in his palm. The barrier ceases to exist and the dark arts magic Kek had been using disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone noticed, especially the energy Ichirou was letting slip out. “Come on, your done training.” This made everyone puzzled now. It was his fault for not warning them of his plan. “Sorry, I’ve been waiting, and now is the time to prepare for battle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisa walked over to Ichirou. “My, are you sure? Hisa thought it would take longer until we were ready.” She seemed to understand a bit of Ichirou’s plan, except the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichirou nodded his head as he ran a hand down his bare chest. “I didn’t know how long it was going to take, but now it’s time to meet with the others. They will be preparing for our arrival.” He looked over at everyone who looked pretty worn out and sweating. “Fine, I’ll agree to everyone getting cleaned up and changed back into cleaner clothes. You all look like a wreck.” He started walking away from them towards the forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, where are you going Ichirou?” Max called out, still confused by what was going on. Ichirou was leaving out a lot of details with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going back to the fortress. I forgot something, and I’m going to tell Lord Kogarumoshi that we will be leaving. Meet me there when your done gathering everything and cleaning up.” Ichirou had stopped to tell them but didn’t turn around, so he continued walking away from them into the forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aoi glanced at Hisa, who gave Aoi a big smile. “My, Ichirou is getting anxious for battle. There’s no way to calm him down as it’s surfacing.” She pointed to the blackened spots the followed Ichirou away from the shack but seemed to stop after telling them their training was over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All I can say is Ichirou has more control over whatever it is than Bailie did,” Max commented as he shrugged his shoulders and headed to the shack. “Well, might as well get cleaned up in the stream and go back.” The others agreed and followed Max back to the shack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero was still standing there, looking in the direction Ichirou left in. His lip was quivering. Why did he feel so afraid of Ichirou just now? He was never afraid of Ichirou, but just now, why? Aoi must have noticed Zero hadn’t moved so he came back and placed a hand on Zero’s shoulder, making him jump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it, Zero?” Aoi was looking into Zero’s bright red eyes, trying to read his emotions. “If you don’t want to shift back into your male side, I’d understand. You can go ahead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero shook his head. “It’s not that. I can change. It’s just…” Zero’s words trailed off as he looked back in the direction Ichirou headed to the demon fortress. “I guess, none of you felt it, but Ichirou is someone I should fear now, for some reason.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aoi narrowed his eyes as he grabbed Zero’s shoulder and turned him the direction if the shack. “Ichirou is still Ichirou. I don’t think he’s changed that much, but I’ll keep an eye on him when we get back.” He was worried about Zero, as Zero never showed any fear before, at least not like this version of Zero was showing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichirou was glad he was able to calm himself down as he made his way to the demon fortress. He was looking around, expect the ground demon to appear and open the entrance for Ichirou, but the demon never showed up. He had wondered how he would get inside the demon fortress without the ground demon opening the space. He saw the tree that was the perfect doorway for the entrance and he raised his hand, a small energy orb appeared in his hand as he thrust his hand in front of him, opening the hidden entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stepping into the open space, he was greeted by a few soldiers with weapons pointed at him. They looked at him, as Ichirou looked at them, Ichirou didn’t understand what was going on, but who Ichirou figured was in charge step forward. “Men, lower your weapons.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichirou raised a brow. “What seems to be an issue?” He asked the demon who seemed to be in charge. “Has something happened that got everyone on their toes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The demon turned to Ichirou and nodded his head. “We felt a disturbance the night you and Hisa left, and just a few moments ago, it happened again. This is something we never felt before, but we needed to be on guard. Do you have any idea what could be out there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichirou looked around at all the soldiers who were still circling him. “Yeah, I wouldn’t worry about it.” He cleared his throat. “I know once we are gone, so will that disturbance too. It’s hard to explain, but as I said, don’t worry about it.” Ichirou shrugged his shoulders as he moved forward, the demon in charge stepping aside and the rest followed his movement to allow Ichirou into the fortress down the main street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was clear how much Ichirou’s powers seemed to shift the environment around here. Shops were closed up earlier. Some demons were looking out their windows, watching Ichirou walking. This is why Ahyam and Hisa wanted him to relax, relax before they had to come and gather the others. It wasn’t safe with him here. He was putting fear in innocent lives. Still, the time had come for action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making his way into the villa, Lord Kogarumoshi was waiting for any word as Ichirou came into view. “Did something happen out there?” He questioned Ichirou as Ichirou stopped right in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I did,” Ichirou smirked cheekily like. “Anyways, there is nothing to fear. Once we are gone, so will your disturbance be gone. I can promise you that.” He watched as Lord Kogarumoshi was looking at him with a skeptical look in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell the men to stay on guard, but they can ease themselves. Let the others know they don’t need to stay hidden.” Lord Kogarumoshi spoke to one of his advisors, who nodded and went to go inform the soldiers. “Now, Ichirou, are you going to tell me why you are here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it’s time that we left.” Ichirou could feel the itch in his back. What were now scars on his back made his want to reach behind him and open them. That would relieve the itch, but Ichirou knew that would release something out. He had to remind himself to remain calm. “By the way, can you show me to a seamstress? I’m tired of walking around with no shirt on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lord Kogarumoshi nodded his head. “Follow me, you have a special seamstress in the villa here that makes my royal garments. I do not mind you asking her to make something up. I’m sure she would have it done for you quickly, as you aren’t asking for anything too extravagant.” He was leading the way with his one feline advisor who had a quill ready to write anything down for the lord on whatever paper he was using. Ichirou followed after him, hands in his pockets. He was waiting for the others to join them back at the demon fortress, as no action could take place with him.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting with Lord Kogarumoshi, Ichirou felt less exposed, or at least his back did. Wearing a newly stitched haori, the black with a red shine silk material was a welcoming feeling against the two scars on his back. They still itched, but without the air breezing by them and the gentle feel of the silk, it seemed to be what was needed. Though silk didn’t seem like a wise choice, even the seamstress didn’t think so, but Ichirou wanted it to be silk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Ichirou was sipping on tea that had been poured, the door to the main building open and the whole group walked in, after rooming their shoes. “Welcome, friends. I hope your training went well. Please, take a seat and enjoy the food.” Lord Kogarumoshi welcomed the group, as everyone came in and sat at their small tables that had a small meal on top. A couple of demonesses came in, ones Ichirou had never seen before, both were Kitsunes. They began to pour tea for the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand that Ichirou wanted to leave as soon as possible, but I want you to enjoy your last meal on Earth.” Lord Kogarumoshi seemed to look at Ichirou, with a wink when Ichirou looked at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it is appreciated,” Aoi said, as he lifted his cup of tea to the lord, before taking a sip. His electric blue eyes turned to Ichirou. “What is the plan from here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichirou knew this was going to happen. They were wondering what his plan was going to be. Right now, he just needed to get them out of here. Time was now. Ichirou shook his head as he set his cup of tea down. “First, we have to go to Heaven. From there everything will be played out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azrael looked at Ichirou. “You realize all of us going to Heaven is like walking into a death trap. God is there. He will know we have come. One of us or two of us can fly under his radar, but all of us, he will notice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not up for discussion. Besides, he will be busy when we get there.” Ichirou smirked, more to himself than anything. Oh, the plan was going through as they sat here. When he came back from Ahyam’s realm, he needed to be sure that they were ready. They weren’t ready, not even close. Lucky, he was able to tweak his plan, they will be ready for Hell, just not Heaven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My, Ichirou? What exactly do you have planned? Not even Hisa knows your plan.” Hisa spoke, looking with concern at Ichirou’s smirking face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will all be informed when the time is right, or rather when we get to Heaven.” Ichirou knew it was better to keep everyone in the dark, that way his plan could work for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And how do you expect us to get there?” Azrael questioned, as he was the only one who could open a portal there and if he didn’t know the plan, he wasn’t going to open the portal to walk into a death trap. He called it a death trap because he still hadn’t completed his mission and if he got there, he would be killed for defying orders and if he died in Heaven, there would be no rebirth for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichirou thought about it for a moment. Everyone’s eyes were on him. He could tell they were expecting him to have an idea on how they were getting there, some of them were expecting Azrael to open a door to Heaven for them, that what they figured Ichirou would say. “I still haven’t figured that part out. I know there is a way, but it wouldn’t be you opening a door, Azrael.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all looked at Ichirou. Shocked. He hadn’t figured it out yet? That shocked them the most. Even Hisa, who spent a lot of time with Ichirou in the past few weeks in Ahyam’s realm. “Why did you stop their training if you didn’t have an idea and telling us it was time to go?” Kek stood up, looking angry with Ichirou. He was getting ready to get up and leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichirou snapped his fingers at Kek, and gesture for him to sit back down. Just the gesture alone had made Kek do what Ichirou wanted him to do. How was it possible? Only Hisa and Zero knew now what Ichirou had done and without touching Kek either. That was new for them to see. “The time is now. I know that much, meaning they are in action now. If you expect me to know everything right away, well, here’s a news flash, I don’t. And before you ask who ‘they’ are, you might want to ask Hisa that question. She’s the one who gave them a body.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisa’s eyes grew wide. “My, Ichirou, no! You aren’t talking about the souls that took over your body, are you? Hisa thought they would have died after they entered the pathway. They can’t still be around. Are they still in you?” Azrael glanced at Hisa and then at Ichirou. He knew what was going on, Hermes told him that much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? What souls?” Aoi sudden surprise caught everyone off guard. “Are you telling us that someone or someones took over Ichirou’s body?” Hisa nodded her head and went to open her mouth, but Ichirou spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, multiple of them. Souls from monsters that Kiila had created and destroyed. You realize I spent a week in the pathway between realms. You may think that the pathway I use goes only to where your realm was, Hisa. But you're wrong. It points in that direction, but even Max would know that pathway between realms is one big realm itself. I met the body that you gave those souls. We came up with a plan.” Ichirou smirked, shaking his head side to side slowly. “That plan will be the deciding factor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What plan, Ichirou?” Max shouted, but Hyde was sitting beside him and he started rubbing Max’s back, calming him down. “I’m tired of the secrets, just tell us already.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichirou sighed. “The time for the telling isn’t now.” Ichirou’s face got serious with a stern look in his eyes. “I know what needs to be done. I suggest you all leave anything here of value to you, bring yourself and your weapons.” Ichirou stood up and started walking past everyone towards the main door, but Aoi reached up and caught his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ichirou, you need to calm down.” Aoi looked at Ichirou with a worried look in his face. Ichirou glanced back at where he was sitting and where he had taken his steps. The blackened floor told Ichirou enough. He glanced at Lord Kogarumoshi and his advisors. Both advisors were sweating and shaking. Lord Kogarumoshi was trying to keep it together, but the shaking in his hands, Ichirou could see clearly. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He didn’t realize that just that spark of anger could cause so much fear in others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be outside,” Ichirou said, calming himself down a bit, as he could hear a storm of feet running and stomping this way. He had to come up with an excuse, or Lord Kogarumoshi was going to have to deal with them. He didn’t want to cause confrontation here, but he was starting something.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lord Kogarumoshi dealt with the storm of soldiers ready to storm the whole villa. Ichirou and the others all stood outside as the Captains and the Lord spoke within the main building. Though, after a few minutes, everyone went separate ways leaving Ichirou to stand there looking at a bunch of demons. They took Ichirou’s advice and went to get ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Ichirou was watching the soldiers waiting for their Captains, one curiously came up to Ichirou. A smaller built demon, Ichirou had a hard time figuring out exactly what the demon was, or what he was saying. Ichirou held up his hand to stop the demon from speaking anymore. He didn’t have the insight of a Creator to understand or Zero’s vast knowledge of understanding different languages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you wish to talk to me, or ask me something, please do in a language I understand.” Ichirou was looking bored at the other demon, he had no interest in him, as he had to remain completely calm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The demon coughed a bit in a broken accent. “You came back. You brought whatever it is back, did you not? Are you taking it with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichirou sighed, and ran a hand through his short spiky black hair and looked hard at the demon in front of him with his dark red eyes. “I brought nothing back with me, but myself and Hisa. What you are all feeling is the shift of Hell’s rulers. Once we are gone, you shall not feel it again, as we are going back to Hell and hopefully settle everything down.” He had to tell a white lie, he didn’t need them fearing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The demon nodded his head and turned back towards the others and spoke to them, mainly for those that didn’t understand or hear Ichirou speak. At least that would by Ichirou sometime. The one to appear first was Azrael. He had gone off and came back with a small satchel. “I figured I would bring some medical herbs, just in case. Healing as an angel does wonders, but in battle, sometimes tending to your wounds is faster.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichirou nodded his head at Azrael’s words. He could tell there was something on his mind. As much as Ichirou was keeping secrets and lying to everyone, he didn’t like it that everyone was keeping things to themselves. He walked over to Azrael and spoke softly. “Why do you keep giving me a strange look and seem to be off in your mind about something?” Ichirou raised his hand to place on Azrael, but thought against it and ran his hand through his hair once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are different. Different from the cheeky demon who I tortured. I enjoyed my time torturing you, but I feel now, I wouldn’t enjoy it as much. You’ve changed and I’m not sure it’s for the best.” Azrael stood straight and looked Ichirou dead on. “I believe you are letting your powers go straight to your head, and that will be our downfall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichirou snorted. “Letting power go straight to my head? I have no power over anyone. I’m still trying to figure out my powers in my head. If you understood the powers I had, you’d know why I seem different, why I act indifferent to you all now.” He turned and walked a few paces away from Azrael. “Don’t worry about getting us to Heaven, if you think I was going to ask you that. I already have way there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyde and Max came around the corner and stopped beside Azrael. “You are right, he is different. Are you sure it will be our downfall?” Hyde asked Azrael in a hushed voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azrael shook his head gently. “I don’t know that for a fact, but I’m afraid it will be. He’s not just the demon we all knew, he’s become the god, Zero made him be and he’s tapped into those Creator powers of his. Those powers are what we need to worry about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is he like some sort of super being now?” Max asked, to which Azrael shook his head. Not even Azrael knew that answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ichirou is fighting a battle, not just the one we are fighting, but the battle within him. Awaken his Creator powers is only the start of that battle. He will have many battles ahead dealing with himself. I have already seen the future that has been predicted.” Kek came around, twirling his dagger in his hand that used to be strapped to his thigh. Max and Hyde looked at him as he seemed to have no problems with the blade. “Reason I didn’t train with you guys physically because I am at my limit. I’ve been alive a lot longer than you all have and knew about training physically to grow my stamina and become mentally stronger. What you saw back at the training grounds was me trying to not burst out so much power. That spell circle was more for me than you guys. It was kept to put pressure on my power limit to a minimum. I couldn’t use my power past a certain point and that was what was draining me. I was getting mentally and physically ready for battle by applying pressure to myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Max nodded his head. “I can see it now. Though, what of your predictions. I mean you always see one future, but with us, we can change that future easily. Is this a for sure future that you’ve seen?” He had to question Kek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kek shook his head. “Nothing is for sure. I mean, I never saw a future with Ichirou like this, till not even a week ago. When he came back, that night my predictions came flying at me and each path was insanely difficult to take. Azrael was my vision, I was looking at the future through his eyes. Then the next night, it happened again, but I was looking at the world through Tsumiku’s eyes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, then who’s life was better after the battle?” Azrael questioned, not sure he wanted to know any of this. “I mean, I could always try and read my fate, but that’s something even archangels struggle to do themselves. You need two archangels to do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your fate changes each time you talk to one of us. Your fate is never the same ending. What I do know, is your ending will be quick. Just which path we take to decide your fate is the question here.” Kek looked away from Azrael. He had just told Azrael that he was going to die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, so no matter what, I’m going to die?” Azrael asked, and Kek nodded his head. “Where is my death? Heaven or Hell?” Azrael seemed to not be worrying about dying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you upset that you are going to die?” Hyde looked at Azrael with such a shocking face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azrael shook his head. “I have no reason to worry. This is my second life already. First life was long and my death, not so quick. Knowing it’s going to be quick is a relief, just where I am going to die is the question. So?” He was still looking at Kek for the answer, but Kek wasn’t looking at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kek’s lip quivered some. “If I had to take a guess, it’s both.” He looked up at Azrael after finding the strength to do so. “I can give you details, but it won’t matter, your death will happen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azrael just shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t need the details. If I die and I’m not reborn it’s no skin off my back. I say I lived an adventurous first life and a boring second life till I met you guys. These last few months or so have been an eye-opener, and if I was reborn again, I’d have all my memories, but I’d be living in fear, knowing what it is that is going on around me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Azrael-” Hyde began to speak again, but Azrael shocked everyone by leaning forward and shutting Hyde up with a kiss on the lips. Hyde stood there, unsure of what to do with wide eyes. Max, on the other hand, had his fists balled up and ready to swing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azrael released Hyde from the kiss, seeing the blush that had redden the younger angel’s face and looked over at Max and winked. “I’m going to die anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Max gritted his teeth. “Yeah, finding out you are going to die doesn’t give you the right-” Max was now silenced by Azrael’s mouth placed over his. A growl came from his throat before he pushed the archangel away. “What the fuck, man?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wanted to know what it was like to kiss an angel and a fallen angel. Though, there isn’t a difference. I guess only Zero has that spark when our lips touch. Then again, he’s not really an angel.” Azrael shrugged his shoulders. Hyde was embarrassed to look at him, Max was standing his ground, ready to strike. “I’m not going to kiss anyone else. I was just wanted to experience something before I die.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who's dying?” Zero turned the corner, wearing black biker shorts with a florescent yellow frilly skirt. He had on a tight pink halter top with a blue jean vest over top. His long silver-grey hair was pulled back into pigtails as his forearms had accessories ranging for gel bracelets and armbands. He had knee-high fishnet stocking on and a pair of light green converse shoes. Not just the four standing there were staring at him, but even the soldiers that were waiting for their Captains were staring too. “What? Did I say something wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyde tried to smile sweetly at the hybrid dressed colorfully. “You didn’t say a thing wrong, Zero. You just seem bright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero giggled. “Why thank you! That was what I was going for. Better to sneak up on my enemies.” That statement made them all puzzled. Kek coughed some, knowing what Zero was talking about, but everyone thought the boyish-looking girly dressed hybrid was crazy. “So, are you going to answer my first question?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azrael looked away. The bright colors were sure blinding him. “Yeah, I am.” He looked back at Zero. “We just don’t know if it’s in Heaven or Hell. If I die in Heaven, I won’t be reborn, but if in Hell, I will be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero hummed to himself, rolling back on his heels. “Why not kill you now and then we know you will be reborn. I’m always up for the task.” He gave Azrael a fanged smile. “I am the Angel of Death after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about no.” Azrael shook his head. “And dressed like that, you are far from being the Angel of Death. Death is about an ending where everything turns black and white, not bright colors. Besides, I’m still alive and here, so I hold the title of the Angel of Death. After I die you can walk around calling yourself that, till I return.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you return.” Zero pointed that out. “Though, if you return, you should be a girl. It might add to your appearance to be a woman instead of a man dealing in death.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zero, I was born a man, I can never be reborn as a woman. It’s just not possible. It doesn’t work that way.” Azrael didn’t even want to be a woman, he just felt comfortable as who he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zero looked at Azrael, Azrael’s black soulless eyes were staring back at Zero’s two-tone eyes, the left a bright blue and the right a bright red. “Azrael, you will die quickly in Hell, but when you are reborn, you will be a woman.” Zero grinned wide, showing off his fangs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kek glanced at Zero for a second, shaking his head, till he had to do a double-take and realized what Zero was doing. He reached his hands out and covered Zero’s eyes. “No, Zero. Why? Why did you write his death?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azrael raised a brow. “What do you mean?” He moved Kek’s hands from Zero’s eyes and two bright red eyes were looking at him. “Wait. You had a blue eye.” Then it started to dawn on him what happened. “You never had two different color eyes, just what did you do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kek sighed. Though, it was Max who spoke as he patted Azrael’s shoulder. “Buddy, you are going to die in Hell, whether you like it or not. Zero just used his ability to grant you death. Anytime his left eye changing blue, all he has to do is look at your face and say what your death will be. Lucky you aren’t dying here right now because it would be by my hands.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you have this prediction, Kek?” Hyde looked at Kek, who shook his head. He didn’t even see this coming, so Azrael’s fate was sealed. “Will he actually be reborn a girl, just because Zero sealed his fate with his ability?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That might be unknown.” Aoi turned around the corner, wearing his samurai armor. “Zero can kill with his eye only. What happens after death, I’m not sure.” His cobalt blue hair was done up tightly in a high ponytail with two hairpins sticking out to form a bun on top. “At least we know Azrael will make it to Hell. Though, I would have rather have not sealed his fate that way. It was unknown before how his fate was going to end.” He looked towards Kek, who glared at Aoi as he crossed his arms over his chest with a dagger in one hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not going to predict his future now. We need to get ready to battle. I don’t have time or energy to figure that out.” Kek was telling Aoi, but really, he was telling everyone. He didn’t want to know what the outcome was, though he had a pretty good idea that Zero does, as he was the one to decide what happens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we almost ready?” Ichirou came back and asked the group that had gathered. “You are a noisy bunch, I’d say.” He had his arms crossed over his chest. He was looking at them all and realized they were still missing two others. He sighed and walked away again, trying to keep himself calm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aoi looked around. “I guess we are missing Tsumiku and Hisa.” He looked back in the direction of Ichirou. “I have been with him when he was angry kid, I have been with him when he was sensible, but this arrogant side of him is something I hope is just another phase for him.” Aoi would know Ichirou best as he raised the Vampire Demon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, sorry we are late.” Tsumiku waved at the group, her white hair in a high ponytail as well, wearing a different black bodysuit with different armor pads tied on ti her body. Shoulder pads, elbow pads, shin pads, and an armored skirt around her waist. “We were looking for something Hisa could use if she needed the fight. And she wanted to wear a bodysuit like mine too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From behind her, the soft pink-haired woman appeared, wearing a tan leather hide short dress, with a cotton forest green hooded cape on her head. Her emerald green eyes stood out. It seemed she had on black legging as well with leather stitched shoes. She had a bow over her shoulder, one that Aoi could recognize from Tsumiku’s collection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a bow? What about the arrows?” Hyde tilted his head, seeing she didn’t have any to shoot with the bow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My, Hisa is a Creator. Hisa can make her own in a flash.” Hisa removed the bow from her shoulder and pulled the drawstring back, looking ready to aim. Right before their eyes, the hand that held the sting back made an energy sphere that stretched out to the arc of the bow. Then she fired the shot right at them. Though, before the shot hit anyone or anything, Ichirou had appeared out of thin air it would have seemed and caught it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t need you hurting anyone, just yet, Hisa. We need to find the enemy first.” Ichirou held what looked like an energy arrow in his hand before he crushed it in his hand and the energy disappeared into the air. “Though, I guess a healing arrow isn’t that bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisa giggled as she walked over to Ichirou. “My, now why would Hisa shoot an arrow to hurt her friends? Hisa can shoot anything she creates. Almost anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyde had ducked down, Max was huddled over top of him. Azrael had stretched out his wings to cover Zero, Kek, and even Aoi. Tsumiku was just standing behind Aoi. They all thought it was a real arrow that was going to hurt them. “Wait. Healing arrow?” Max looked up. “How is that… You know what, never mind. If you can shoot a healing arrow then by all means shoot them, but I hope you’ll shoot them at us and not the enemy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisa shook her head. “My, Hisa won’t be shooting those kinds of arrows. Hisa can heal from a distance without them.” She walked over to Tsumiku. “My, thank you for lending it to Hisa. Hisa hopes to return it to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsumiku shook her head, with a soft smile on her lips. “No need to worry. Use it if you must. If it breaks in combat, that’s alright. It’s meant for battle and not everything lasts forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichirou turned to the group and cleared his throat. “Are we all here? No more waiting?” He was asking them, though he didn’t want to answer because they were going anyways. “Hisa, open the portal to the pathway. I know you can do it. We will go through the pathway and headed to the portal to Heaven, that way we can go to Heaven and no be detected.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My, Ichirou. Hisa knows you went in and survived on your own, but even Creators are scared to go in there because of the monsters Kiila creates. We don’t know how strong they are.” Hisa was shocked to find out that Ichirou wanted to go back, even after he spent a week in there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean the pathway between realms. The same one I had to go through twice, barely surviving the second time?” Max looked at Ichirou, who was nodding his head. “Oh, like shit I’m going there again!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’ll be different this time around. I defeated over what a thousand of them. Took out most of the stronger ones too. Now, if I go there, they won’t even think twice about attacking me. Yeah, I was trying to kill a hundred different ones, not realizing Ahyam’s words, but they sense me and ignore me. If you guys are with me, they won’t know what to do.” Ichirou had a smirk appearing on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisa looked at the others, she was going to do as Ichirou asked, but she wasn’t sure the others were up for it. Max knew what was in the pathway between portals and barely survived by himself. The others didn’t know what to think, except Azrael, he knew what was there. Never been there himself, but heard the horror stories. Hisa was at a loss on what she should do to help everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Open it up, Hisa,” Max said, making Hyde look at him with wide eyes. “I’ve been there, seen the horrors, but I know Ichirou too. If he survived being there and the monsters don’t dare attack him anymore, that makes it safe enough for us to travel with Ichirou. We still have to be on our guard, but I’m sure Ichirou wouldn’t mind taking his anger out on a few of them.” He grinned at Ichirou, who smirked back at Max. What Max said seemed to make everyone at ease with going to the pathway between realms with Ichirou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisa nodded her head and opened up a portal right there with the soldier looking their way. Ichirou let everyone go in first as long as they stayed close to the portal that brought them there. He turned back to the soldiers, before he let the excitement grow in him, the ram-style horn grew from his head, his claw-like nails grew out and blackened, and he fangs extended. His demonic energy was pouring out from around him, blackening the ground around his feet. The demon soldier all stared in horror, fear, and shock. Ichirou disappeared through the portal with a wave of his hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going on Hiatus with this story as I gather ideas for the rest of the story. <br/>For the time being, I will be writing the story, Ichirou's Life Story.<br/>That story will be a lengthy one, though I will come back to this story once I get my ideas in order.<br/>Sorry for the Hiatus.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>